The last chance
by crystalphoenix19
Summary: AU.Sesshoumaru,the prince of the West is forcibly married to Rin,sister of a powerful priestess for strategic reasons.But a vicious game starts when Sesshoumaru himself plans to get rid of her.Rin is burned to death after just 5 months. Parallel fics.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: My first fanfic!! And my fav pairing, Rin and Sesshie!! Okay, its not a 'fluff' fic. Lotsa angst and blood...but you gotta gimme some time. Just sit back and flow with the story...and yes, I have got writing experience.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko does.

_Chapter 1: The strange visitor_

Rin smiled happily at the flower bed.

"There. That is finally done." She folded her arms and looked at the beautiful roses with admiration. She was wearing a shaded blue jean and an alarmingly red top. She snorted in annoyance thinking about her brother-in-law's crazy taste. She shifted on her knees smiling at her affection for him despite his annoying and stubborn, not to mention strict attitude.

Just then powerful arms scooped her up in that exact same position, from behind.

"Aaah...haha...Inuyasha-sama...I am dirty..." Rin wailed clinging to the person holding her. She left mud prints on his shirt and down his pants.

"What? Umm...yeah Rin...you are right." Inuyasha said as he dropped her instantly. Rin landed on her bottoms with a big 'ooof.' She glared at his trying to soothe her pain while Inuyasha was dusting himself not at all bothered about the seething sixteen year old.

"Oh you misbehaving mutt...KAGOME! KAGOME..." Rin shouted helping her to a fistful of mud and smearing it on his shirt. Or rather that she tried to smear it. Inuyasha's powerful hand caught stopped her and he grabbed her ears twisting it.

"Now...what have I taught you about manners, Rin? Even if your brother-in-law is a dog...you don't call him mutt. And moreover its lunch time and your sister did call you, let me think, thousand times?" Inuyasha said smiling wickedly.

'Must restrict the time she spends with Kouga...' Inuyasha thought mentally.

"Oww...but its was Souta who wanted me to take care of this. He really liked these flowers. And Kohaku-kun too. They both would love it when they see these things...I was only trying to help..." She squeaked.

"But not at the cost your health young lady." Inuyasha continued smiling, "Now why don't we go and have lunch?"

Rin smiled at him and nodded eagerly. Inuyasha held his hand out and Rin grabbed it dusting her jean. She looked at him for a split second before she touched his long silver mane with her...mud covered hands.

She ran blindly into the house.

"Stand there and don't you move an inch. You do remember you have a math test to take, don't you?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Yes...I know." Rin said meekly as a very angry Inuyasha strolled towards her.

Without looking back Kagome said, " And both of you will take a quick shower and come down. Okay? Make it fast and I want no noise."

"No noise." Kagome emphasised looking back at them that sent shivers down both their spine.

"Ofcourse..." Inuyasha said as he pulled Rin along with him and giving a spanking when they both were out of Kagome's sight.

Rin was staying with her sister and her husband. Kagome, Souta and Rin was how the order went for the siblings. Kagome was a priestess and her husband, an inu-hanyou who was from a very powerful lineage. She was actually quite surprised at this fact as she didn't know that many demons. Maybe a few but she still found it difficult to digest. Her elder brother Souta and his friend Kohaku were technical students in their final year. Kagome was atop a influential bussiness along with her husband. It really amazed her that she still looked teenager despite her late thirties. And so was Inuyasha. And all the others she knew because of them. She knew almost nothing of her brother-in-law, about his parents. Only things she knew about him...was he did turn into human on the full moon. And that he really cares for Kagome and her. She could actually see 'love' in his eyes when he sees her excel in academics, she never missed her parents. It was as if these two were her parents.

Rin came down the stairs with a sun-dress on and found that Inuyasha and Kagome were discussing something. Nope, argueing and by the looks of it, it seemed Inuyasha was winning.

'Weird...he never wins...' Rin thought in amazement as Inuyasha's scowl was replaced by a naughty smirk directed at her.

She laughed.

"So what is wrong now?" Rin asked taking her seat.

"Oh no. Nothing actually. We have been invited to attend a dinner that or partners are arranging. I just don't have a good opinion about them and Inu-kun wishes to go there." Kagome said serving Rin and Inuyasha their food.

"I don't see any harm in attending dinner parties...I mean...its always good food there..." Rin said dreamily munching her food.

"Its not good Rin, to talk while you have food in your mouth. And since when did you start supporting Inu-kun? Oh yes...food..." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"There is no need for you to freak out like that, Kagome. Kouga and Sango will be there too. So any kind of uneasiness..." Inuyasha paused and his brows furrowed.

"I don't know, Yash. Last time we were there...it gave me some strange feelings." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded. Ofcourse, infact he had felt something tugging his gut. He felt as if something was calling him and when he left that place, he was filled with grief as if he was leaving some one important behind. It had tortured him for days because the pain had affected him very badly. Yet that something was unusually warm that he almost felt like coming back to it...to home.

Kagome had a similar experience, of only coming back home. But something did call out to her and she could feel it.

"Come on Kags...don't do this to your partners. After all they are like the only connections you both have left with Japan." Rin said seriously. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her incredously.

After some time of silent eating, Kagome broke the silence.

"Rin, what do you feel about performing abroad...I mean Japan...?" Kagome asked softly.

"My dance in Japan...but sis, do they know about this form of dance. Because when I wanted to learn it, Inu-kun himself rubbished it." Rin said biting her lips.

"Rin...they have actually invited you to dance at their company funtion. They are ofcourse marking their silver jubilee. And you are quite famous in this 'art' of yours." Kagome let down.

"They have invited me? Me?" Rin looked at Kagome then Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded munching his food.

"Ofcourse, going to Japan for the first time and that too for performing is absoluetly swell!" Rin squealed happily.

"So about tomorrow..." Inuyasha let it hang there.

"Rin's big day! She is becoming a big girl. I do have everything planned out. Her favorite foods and all that stuff. She sure is allowed to pig out tomorrow." Kagome said looking at the now puppy-eyed Rin.

"Thats really cool!" Inuyasha said winking at Rin.

"And those pricks will be here too." Inuyasha added finishing his food.

"Yash! Please." Kagome said strongly her eyes narrowed. Rin just laughed everything inside her bubbling, excited.

Rin opened her eyes once again but the feeling in her stomach would not go. She got up with an impish grin and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. Kagome and Inuyasha had wished happy birthday at twelve and had left leaving the room with reddest of roses and orchids.

"I am eighteen!" Rin gasped as she again slumped against her comfortable bed. She tossed and turned but still she couldn't sleep. Suddenly she felt her eyelids heavy.

'Kagome...' Rin thought as she drifted to sleep beacuse of Kagome's spell.

Inuyasha opened Rin's door and made it to her bed. She was sleeping peacefully with a ghost of a smile spread across her lips. Rin opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Inu-kun! What are you doing...its still...three-thirty. Haven't you slept?" Rin asked rubbing her eyelids and suppressing a yawn.

"Rin..." He called out startling Rin. It wasn't Inuyasha's voice. She strained now and looked at him in the darkness. Inuyasha took a step forward, the moonlight falling on his features, highlighting his face and Rin jumped looking at the coldness in his eyes.

"Inuyasha-sama..."Rin was about to touch him when she retreated back badly.

He rose in height and his hair flowed longer than usual. He developed the stripes on his cheeks and the crescent moon on his forehead. His appearnce totally changed and he looked like someone else.

He approached her and Rin found herself kneeling on her bed. The figure lifted her chin with his claws. Rin looked at him, strong feelings coursing through her body. He bent down and kissed her. Rin's eyes widned and her very being seemed to dance with an unknown happiness. She eagerly responded and soon melted into him. She wrapped her hands around him and she shuddered at his touch. She slowly realized that he was actually going down on her.

She felt waves of happiness hitting her. His kisses triggered a strong emotion in her. She didn't know he was but, it was as if she needed him. She pulled him closer to her. She felt happy and complete. But that lasted short. She opened her eyes as she felt her tears. She felt pain and anger and disappointment. It was as if her heart was being ripped off. She screamed in agony, there was fire, all around her. She was burning, she hugged herself and bent down. She looked up to seem him and the hatred in his eyes shook her. She felt herself dying and she screamed...

**A/N**: So...?? What do you guys think?? I will update as soon as I get reviews. In case u r wondering what dance Rin will perform, wait for the forthcoming chapter. It will take sometime for Sesshy to be here...read and review please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: The second chapter...

**Chapter two**: Strange feelings

Past:

_Sesshoumaru left his chair and walked to the verandah._

_A person with a veiled face followed him._

_"I can not marry a mortal. This can never happen." Sesshoumaru stated, his face expressionless but if looked closer you could see the intensity of his eyes._

_"But my Lord, you have to." The person pleaded slightly and Sesshoumaru's head tilted a bit._

_"Yes, yes, my Lord...I know how much you hate humans. But this marriage is very vital." The person said._

_"Isn't it enough disgrace to the family that already the halfbreed is married to the priestess? He himself is not worthy of Inutaisho's blood and he goes on polluting it further by taking that human mate of his." Sesshoumaru replied nonchalently. _

_He never spoke this much but this time, this case was very special._

_"But my Lord, they are very powerful, maybe they are weaklings but together, they might help us..." The person was cut short and was lifted by Sesshoumaru, his eyes turning red for a split second. _

_"Do not force me. Is there any other alternative?" He asked._

_"Master...master, they have arrived." Jaken came screeching rather loudly._

_Sesshoumaru dropped the person and looked at Jaken. Jaken immediately fell on the ground saluting him._

_"Gomen, Sesshoumaru-sama...those filthy humans are here..." He said._

_"The half breed is here too..." Sesshoumaru whispered as he walked past Jaken leaving him with the veiled person._

_Just before entering the garden Sesshoumaru placed his hand on tokijin and went inside._

_"Inuyasha..." Sesshoumaru acknowledged._

_Both the brothers looked at each other and Jaken could feel the tension in the air._

_The lady with Inuyasha nudged him a little and Inuyasha coughed," Sesshoumaru!"_

_"It is Sesshoumaru-sama, you filthy..." Before Jaken could complete it, he was thrown out of the garden._

_"Kikyou! Inuyasha, I assume you have an important bussiness with me." Sesshoumaru started gesturing them to sit as he sat down the chairs that were brought._

_"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama" Kikyou spoke smiling a little," As you know both of our territories have been plagued by strange demons. Even the territories of the Wolf-clan have been under attacks. Under these circumstances, it is only natural that we keep our differences aside and stand together. So, from our side its peace. And we have my sister..." Kikyou was cut short._

_"Why a marriage Kikyou? Is a signed treaty not enough? Or are you so sure that this Sesshoumaru would not go by the alliance rules?" Sesshoumaru asked quirking his eyebrows._

_It was a known fact that Sesshoumaru often went on a rampaging spree killing humans._

_Inuyasha was intentionally kept out of the conversation and both the brothers appreciated it. Considering the tongue of Inuyasha, Kikyou requested that she speak instead of him. Actually even Inuyasha was against this whole marriage 'ordeal'. He simply did not wish to give the beautiful girl's hand to this 'beast'._

_"Faith, my Lord. And to build trust. We both know what relations we have between our territories and on a personal level." Kikyou chose her words carefully. _

_"To show our faith and our sincere desire for..." Sesshouamaru cleared his throat, "Okay...my sincere desire for peace, I am willing to give my sister, Rin's hand in marriage to you." Kikyo breathed heavily._

_'There...finally said it...' She thought as she barely managed to stop herself from snorting at both the brother's frosty look toward each other._

_Sesshoumaru glanced at the empty chair beside Inuyasha._

_The girl, Rin was supposed to be there._

_The servants started bringing refreshments and Sesshoumaru spoke, "I need sometime to think about this." _

_"Keh! Look at him. The great Sesshoumaru needing time to think..." Inuyasha spat with his hands crossed but had a look of regret at the glares he was getting._

_Sesshoumaru was about to come up with an equal befitting insult when something...or someone caught his eye._

_There was a girl dressed in purple and was petting his demon, Ah-Un._

_Her smile was as bright as the sun and he could smell her strongly sitting from afar. She had chocolate brown eyes and they sparkled with joy and the creature dipped its head to nudge her. It was obviously playing._

_Sesshoumaru was shocked. Not that it showed on his face but for a girl, human, to tame a creature like Ah-Un must be someone different. He remembered that she was not even a miko. She was very ordinary but yet, looking at her, something in him stirred._

_"Yes. I agree to your proposal, priestess. I shall marry your sister." Sesshoumaru said and got up abruptly._

_Inuyasha gave him a baffled look and Kikyou sent for her sister._

_Rin arrived her bubbly self and Inuyasha's forehead creased. 'She is barely fifteen...what are we doing?'_

_Sesshoumaru looked at her, his mind racing with plans to get rid of her as soon as she becomes his wife. His wife she will become, but not his mate. Only a true blooded youkai-female would enjoy that pleasure. Not a mortal whim._

_He lifted her up and threw her on the bed. Rin had very little time to collect herself. _

_"My bride..." Sesshoumaru said slowly..._

_Kikyou had given her some herbs saying her what was to happen on the wedding night that day. She drank the herb as she was liastening to her sister attentively with a little nervousness._

_"It will hurt given that he is a full demon, darling. You are aware of Inuyasha-sama, ne? But am just worried..." Kikyou trailed off, Rin clasped her hands and smiled._

_"I won't let you down, sister." Rin smiled and hugged her. Kikyou just breathed her eyes watering. She knew what Rin was entering into. Knowing the consequences she shouldn't have come up with idea. Rin had no idea..._

_He slowly came upto her took her into his arms. Rin whimpered. It was too tight, she could hardly breathe._

_"How old are you?" Sesshoumaru demanded._

_"Fif...fifteen..." Rin managed her breathing laboured._

_Sesshoumaru was getting bored but the slight blush across her cheeks somehow seemed to arouse him._

_He kissed her, further making it difficult._

_Rin obliged and caught his shoulders...his kiss was harsh. Too harsh, his fangs were hurting her to the extent that blood trickled down her chin. Sesshoumaru seemed to enjoy this, her taste, he had to admit was unique and the blood made him even intrigued. When he finally left her, Rin's closed eyes opened with jerk, tears that were inside freely flowing out now. She barely caught her breath when his claws grazed her shoulders._

_She could see a slight quirk of his lips or it could be her imagination. She gasped at the burning senstion along her hands and then she noticed. He was pulling her dress with his claws and in the process drawing scarlet lines. Her head shot up to face with with slight terror when he again kissed her pushing his weight on top of her making them both lie down on the enormous soft off-white bed. But it was slowly coloring..._

_She started protesting a little but stopped as he parted her legs and placed himself between her legs and ground against her. Just once. It worked for she stopped her little revolt and he looked at her, his face cold. Keeping the eye contact placed wet kisses down her neck. Rin's face showed varied emotions. Apart from the burning sensation and shooting pain along the places he'd touched or kissed, it seemed to stir up a strange emotion in her. It was building up in her belly._

_His kisses made the smooth porcelain skin of hers turn shades red. He was making it a bloody affair. Just when she'd gotton to get a little pleasure, he bit on her left breast making her shriek._

_But he went on, exploring her small frame and wreaking havoc. She almost was about to pull herself away when he caught her and cupped her private part. _

_Her eyes widened at the sudden emotion it brought and she wet his hands, the emotions that were building in her, foreign though, unwinding and she was beginning to understand._

_She looked at him differently now, his eyes showed a vague emotion that he could not quite place. He kissed her, gently this time, pulling her close and handling her gently._

_'Everything is going to be fine...'Rin thought as she reciprocated this time._

_He almost cradled her and it was weaving magic on her._

_Her hands went up on his head and touched it, smoothing it lovingly. Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open. He pulled her head away forcefully and looked at her._

_Shock, pain and confusion._

_"Human..." He said slowly and that tone shook her. His hands reached for something else and pulled it. _

_It was a woman, demon because of her elvish ears and piercing scarlet eyes that matched Rin's blood._

_"You look, smell filthy Sesshoumaru..." The demon said slowly but in a very suggestive way. _

_Rin looked at her confused._

_"What...who?" Rin could barely speak with shock still holding her._

_"Kagura..." The woman said with a snicker and before her eyes, pulled Sesshouamaru kissing him._

_Kagura's right hand pushed away Rin entirely and Rin was thrown across the bed. Rin opened her eyes to see her husband making out with another woman. A demon...she remembered the way he'd looked at her and said human...and now looking at them, she wanted to go back to Kikyou...no she couldn't. How could she? She'd promised her sister right? She would be with her husband, no matter what._

_"Mmmm...fuck me Sesshoumaru..." Kagura said, lust evident in her voice as she pulled him, she gave Rin a nasty look._

_She looked at them one more time and both were naked...she closed her eyes in disgust and got up from her bed. Tears flowing freely...she hugged herself and she cringed when her own fingers touched the still open wounds...right! Demon inflicted wounds, will take some days to heal. She barely managed a couple of steps when she heard a loud moan...she hugged the blanket close to her that was staining heavily and she stopped. She looked at the purple wedding dress crumpled on the floor, Kikyou had said it was his favorite color. She seemed to hate it. He was a monster._

_The whole world seemed to suddenly spin._

_Rin collapsed and slid to the rough, hard floor...blood oozing from new wounds due to the fall._

Present day:

"Happy birthday!!!!" Kohaku and Souta shouted.

Rin woke up with tears in her eyes...

"Aww...look at her. I toldya she'd like this." Kohaku said hitting Souta on the arms.

Rin wiped her tears away and looked at them pretty confused.

"Am crying?" She questioned herself and looked stupidly at both of them.

"Rinnie...you are supposed to thank us for the flowers...they are orchids...purple ones..." Souta said waving the bouquet in front of her eyes.

Suddenly she hated it. Something of that color made her revolt. She couldn't remember what.

"Thankyou...Souta and Kohaku-kun!! You both are the best." She said pushing her strange confusing emotins and hugging both of them.

"Yeah girl...for a moment we both thought you'd lost it." Kohaku patted her back and straightened giving her a boyish grin and she blushed.

"Get ready, Kouga and Sango are waiting for ya downstairs...won't keep 'em waiting wouldya?" Souta said.

"They are here?? Wow...okay gimme couple of minutes. Be there soon." She said kissing both of them on their cheeks.

It was Kohaku's turn to blush now.

"Lets get going Romeo...the lady's gonna change." Souta said hitting Kohaku on the shoulder.

"Yeah..."Kohaku said following his best friend.

Rin came down and the living room was lively decorated with balloons, ribbons et al.

"Cool..." She said and her face lit up.

Kouga hugged her outstraight and wished her.

"The tickets to Japan!! I promise you'll have a great time there." He said enthusiastically.

Inuyasha snorted and said, " Keep your hands to yourself Wolf..."

Sango punched him playfully and gave her present to Rin.

"Happy birthday Rin-chan!!"

"Arigatou...Sango-san."Rin said and smiled.

She looked at her sister and for a split second, she thought she was wearing an obi that was of bright red and white with arrows.

Her nightmare hadn't completely vanished...

**A/N**: So here is the second chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please review...please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha and gang. Rumiko does.

**A/N:** Hai!! Third chapter is here...and thank you Silent killer, fluffyrinlover, bert8813 for the reviews. I was almost dejected there. So sorry for the chapter being long. It will get longer since am telling two parallel stories, one of the past and the other in present. But got something cool this time...

Chapter three: Vision of the princess

_Past_

_Sesshoumaru was standing near the window looking at the dark clouds. It would rain soon._

_He was thinking heavily. _

_He was not supposed to lift Rin, not supposed to kiss her. Not supposed to disrobe her, not supposed to...do things he did yesterday. _

_'Hell, I was not supposed to touch her!' He cursed himself._

_Right after the ceremony when she was led to the room, he was busy attending to some important paper work. The moment she came, she came upto him with her sunshine-would-cringe smile and bowed. She should have stopped there but she touched his amrs trying to force him to look at the moon._

_'Moon...of all the things...' She had began when her touch evoked an unknown emotion in him._

_A human had touched him, his sanctity questioned, his principles turned to dust. He wanted to annihilate her and his fingers began to glow with green light-the poison whip._

_She had gasped at this and looked at it with a fancy look on her face._

_He wanted to see her suffer and something twisted crossed his mind._

_'Why not...??'_

_He caught hold of her suddenly, her frame small compared to his, she was afterall only fifteen, and lifted her._

_The demon in him ebbed with a mixture of hatred and lust..._

_He looked behind him and noticed Kagura stirring._

_"Don't you ever sleep?" Kagura asked pulling the blankets close to her._

_He again looked at the clouds, "Get out." He said._

_Kagura got a cold expression in her face but she quickly got dressed, anyway._

_'I'd come for a good fuck, I got it, didn't I?' Kagura asked herself and a satisfied yet iniquitous smile widened her lips._

_The events of the night played in her mind as she summoned her feather and got into it._

_Well, the look on the poor girl was the cherry on top. Her one night stands with the Lord of the West was always satisfying. She could go on lusting for him her entire damned lifespan...this was one task she would gladly do._

_Sesshoumaru kept up with Kagura's movements and turned around to find Jaken. He had called to Jaken when he'd done with Kagura and ordered to take Rin away and to clean the mess.__He looked at the blood stained sheets...Rin's blood. Kagura's excitement went overboard yesterday as Rin's blood really elated her. Last night surely was one of the best rutting he'd ever had._

_Looking at the bed now, a knot formed in his chest. He was curious to know what happened to her._

_"JAKEN!!"_

_Rin had woken up with the female servants of the castle surrounding her._

_"Ahh...you are finally up, Rin-san. You healed pretty quickly for a human." One of the maids, obviously a demoness, said. All were demons in the castle except for her._

_"Mmm..." She tried to get up and they helped her. Well, all weren't heartless like their Master._

_"I have prepared some tea. With the herbs that your sister gave." Another one said._

_Pity...she could see it in their eyes. Tears ebbed in her eyes._

_She about to protest when a loud voice rang in her ears._

_"Drink it, baka girl!!" It was Jaken._

_Jaken looked at her and the looks the other girls were giving and immediately resented his tone._

_One look and his heart went out to her, the high spirited girl was now completely broken. He always knew his Master was very powerful and witnessed his destruction, but this one..._

_She drank her tea and thanked Kikyou for that medicine. She knew she healed because of that._

_Everything was broken inside her, she wanted her sister back. She wanted Inu-kun back. She wanted to see Miroku-sama getting slapped by Sango-san. She wanted to see Kohaku-kun and Shippou-kun having a blush-contest when she spoke to both of them. Her chest became heavy...but she saw a light in the darkness._

_She would stay here. She remembered Kohaku's words._

_'He'd never take you for his mate...probably waste you away. A doll he'd own but never use. Rin...gomen...'_

_But she'd taken it slightly. People change, don't they?_

_But yesterday's events shook her._

_He loathed humans...but this was necessary. It could have been any other girl but they'd question Kikyou's part. They would have blamed her. It had to be Rin, her own sister and it was her fate._

_Rin shut her eyes...she'd stay with him. Stay here and save her family from disgrace. No matter what._

_"Where am I?" She asked, finding her voice._

_The maids fidgeted. They looked at each other and were hesitant to answer._

_"In servant quarters, you lowly human." Jaken ground out._

_Rin looked at him and giggled.__This surprided everyone.__The giggle turned into an uncontrollable laughter._

_Sesshoumaru was sitting in his study going through some treaties but he was not able to concentrate._

_The study was dark. Suddenly light poured in and so did Rin's scent._

_She was pulling the drapes open._

_She looked at him and smiled brightly but it didn't reach her eyes._

_"You sent for me, Sesshoumaru-sama." She bowed._

_Sesshoumaru considered her, at the same time desperately smelt her and strained a little to hear her heart beat._

_She was perfect. He was surprised but he remembered whose sister she was._

_He was confused a little about the need for him to check her so desperately._

_The wounds were almost healed but sure, they'd leave marks._

_"Hn.." He replied._

_But her attitude disturbed him. The demon in him wanted to wipe that sparkle off her face._

_A well dressed demon entered and she quickly placed him. He was an advisor of the Lord._

_"Sesshoumaru sama." He said and bowed._

_"That is the girl." Sesshoumaru said and the demon glanced at her. She was shocked to see way he saw her. It was of a butcher's. Sesshoumaru left the room as Jaken appeared. Obviously some matter of importance. He nodded to the other demon looking at Rin before leaving._

_"Yes, my Lord." He said and went upto her._

_"Let's go." He said._

_"I don't understand...where?" Rin asked. _

_No sooner she uttered those words than a hard slap made her fall on the ground. _

_Blood started trickling from the corner of her mouth. She had to get used to this._

_"No questions...that is your first lesson, slut! You are just supposed to obey, not talk." The demon said and pulled her hair and considered her closely._

_She twisted her face mainly of pain but now it showed protest._

_"Hmm...tough are we? Breaking you will be fun..." He said. He smiled at her and she shut her eyes._

_'No...not again...'She tried to push him away._

_"Human girls are weak and ugly...not my type but...you are something." He pulled her to stand up and continued," You are quite a beauty. More money huh? My customers prefer demons but you'd be an exception." He said as his hands wandered freely on her body. _

_It was painful. She could very well cry for her sister, she'd come. But it would come with a price. A war. She was not worth it._

_She did not scream yet but the minute his hands scaled her thighs, touching her womanhood, she screamed._

_The name of the most unlikely person...the one who was responsible for her plight._

_"Sesshoumaru-sama...!!! Jaken-sama...!!!" She screamed but was slapped another time._

_The demon raised his hand to strike her with his elongated claws, when he was thrown across the room._

_Rin who'd braced herself for the blow looked up stricken._

_Sesshoumaru had indeed come._

_"You were supposed to just train her to be a courtesan...not manhandle wife of this Sesshoumaru!" He said in a cold yet calm voice. It sent shivers down Rin's spine. She knew that voice. She actually could have had her hopes lifted up for he'd referred her to his wife but she was not his mate. But she dreaded the gore that was to happen any time now. She inched back and Jaken caught shoulder roughly._

_"Sorry, my Lord. I thought...she is just an ordinary hum..." He was not allowed at complete the sentence. He was not given the chance to defend himself. _

_The poison whip slashed across his face and chest._

_After what seemed like a blur of movement, Sesshoumaru was back standing where he'd threatened him._

_Then the demon's body gave away splurting blood all aorund. _

_A good amount splattered on Rin's face and her face contorted. She was going to throw up._

_Jaken shook her and gave her a look that said, 'Not here, not now.'_

_She gulped and tried to supress the bile that was rising and tears that were thratening to spill. _

_Sesshoumaru looked at both of them. _

_"Jaken, get her cleaned. She will not go anywhere, she is supposed stay in her own room. She will be treated well, get her finest of clothes and jewellery. Remember, never to come out of her quarters, treated like a Lady." Sesshoumaru said and walked away. _

_"H-hai Sesshoumaru-sama...hai!" Jaken bowed as Sesshoumaru disappeared._

_Jaken pulled a crying Rin out of the room to wash room where she threw up. Blood along with the breakfast she'd had that morning. She was shaking very badly and crying. She wiped her tears._

_"I will not cry...not cry..." She said as hug herself there, rocking back and forth._

_"Come on...don't...oh my god! You are running a fever Rin!" Jaken said touching her forehead._

_And she hardly had completed a day._

_"Come on silly girl." Jaken said softly and Rin hugged him out of a sudden urge. _

_Jaken squeaked and started shaking his hands and legs but eventually calmed down as the maids came for attending to her._

_Rin was lying on her bed. It was raining and the night was even darker. Dark as Rin's life._

_First she'd been used, abused, shattered to peices but many things happen between a husband and his wife. It stayed within four walls._

_But...but...to send her off for flesh trade was simply stamping her whole existence. Sesshoumaru didn't see her as a being at all, he looked at her like she was this human scum that needed to be get ridden off. But his male chauvenism surfaced when she was ill-treated by another male lower than him, even though he'd been a demon._

_As a lone tear slipped out, she was determined to stay here...slowly realizing that she would never be the same anymore. She had finally grown up and her husband deserved the credit._

_That night, the Western lands were attacked by strange demons destroying villages..._

_Rin was sleeping when she felt something wet on her chest and neck. She snapped her eyes open and gasped._

_"Sesshouamru-sama?"_

_Sesshoumaru looked down at her._

_Sesshoumaru pulled the girl in front of him._

_"What are you doing here at this hour?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_Rin smiled," Am I not supposed to touch my husband?" She smiled as she daringly touched him, pulling him closer._

_"You did yesterday, my turn now!" Rin said kissing his throat._

_Pain was what she felt as she was lifted in the air. It was not Sesshoumaru...it was someone else..._

_Sesshoumaru growled low as blood trickled down where Rin had touched him on his chest._

_He looked up and she smiled brightly._

_"Two can play this blood game you know..." Rin said laughter evident in her voice._

_"Let us see what your husband does now Rin. Now you just sleep, child." The voice said huskily in her ears and the last thing she remembered were long veins, wet sensation on her cheeks as if she'd been licked and...spider._

_"You...worthless human..." Sesshoumaru said as he reached for her._

_But she caught his hands and pulled him by the neck. She floated up taking him by the neck._

_She had a twisted smile on the face._

_"Lord Sesshoumaru...of the West. Let us see what happens to your peace pact if your bride coughs up ashes." She said dropping him down._

_"You are not Rin." Sesshaomaru said, his voice cracking on her name as blood gushed out of his mouth._

_"No. I am not. Your Rin is here..." She said her form forming something shapeless and Rin's body floated inside it. She was sleeping or unconcious, he couldn't tell. But she was naked with some silver strands covering her here and there._

_"Now I will see the great dog demon Inutaisho's sons killing each other. Goodnight Sesshoumaru." The figureless mass said before forming a purple cloud and disappearing._

_The vein that had peirced Sesshoumaru in the gut disappeared and Sesshoumaru followed the cloud till the window but stopped as he saw his lands. The black of the night was nothing compared to red that was being painted newly on the lands...his lands..._

_Demons were wreaking havoc and hell had broken loose. And Rin was gone._

_The last thing on his mind was Inuyasha and what he could do with his tetsusaiga if Rin was really dead. He already had Rin's blood in his hands..._

_But more than that his demon was taking over him. To kill the bastard that had taken what was his. Yes, Rin was his possession whether he liked her or not. She belonged to him and so did his lands. And someone had just struck on both the things..._

_Red was all Sesshoumaru could see..._

Present Day:

Kouga and Inuyasha were drinking beer in the kitchen looking at the bubbly excitement that charged the living room.

"She is normal." Kouga said sipping his beer.

"Uh-huh...she doesn't remember anything of yesterday's. Fuck! I still don't get it. Her body was badly burned and she sure smelt of death. I was sure...she was dead Kouga..." Inuyasha said looking at Rin who was busy opening her gift with a big smile that lit her eyes up. Kagome's head was resting on Kohaku's shoulder comfortably and both were watching Rin with amusement in their eyes and Sango was helping Rin open her gift. Souta was betting on what it would be.

Inuyasha turned to look at Kouga who gave him a stupefied look.

"Aww crap! Stop that." Inuyasha hissed.

"Sorry, lookin' at ya so worried always gets the worst outta me..." Kouga said smiling.

"It is good that she doesn't remember, wasn't worth remembering. As a doc, I'd say your Rinnie is fine." Kouga said. Although he himself had his doubts.

"Hmm..."Inuyasha said with his brows creased. For split second his eyes went blind and he saw Rin dressed in Japanese obi like a princess with her belly grown in size as if she was pregnant. She looked at him and the sorrow in her eyes shook him to the hilt.

"Inu-kun!! Stop staring, its rude you know." Rin waved her hands.

"Come on dog-breath! Snap out of it!" Kouga slapped his back little too hard.

"Yeah...must be the beer." Inuyasha emptied the contents into the sink. Then as if struck turned back, "What the hell did you just say Wolf?" Inuyasha started.

Rin just rolled her eyes and hollered," Kagome, Sango! The guys are at it again."

"When will they ever learn?" Sango said shaking her head.

"D-o-g b-r-e-a-t-h. Dog breath. Anything wrong? The last time I checked, you are still a dog demon even if you are half bre..." Sango shut his mouth and shook him, "Kouga-kun!" She said accusingly.

"See...and ya'll say he is such a gentleman. Nothing but a pig! Mangy wolf and nothing more." Inuyasha said bristling. Kagome tried to restrain him.

All of the time, Rin and the two boys were having a good laugh.

The two adult demons stopped their altercations to look at the three of them.

The teenagers sweat dropped and smiled sheepishly.

"Go get packing!!" Inuyasha ordered. And the three of them rushed upstairs.

It was not that Inuyasha and Kouga had always been like this. They'd been introduced when sango was studying medicine. They were civil to each other but before long they'd become accostomed to these exchange of words. Sometimes they'd even spar. They'd found something, something that seemed to take them long back. But they enjoyed great rapport. They were friends in this foriegn land and were always there for each other. Kouga did have some feeling for Kagome but he was getting over her now that she was married and mated to Inuyasha. Actually there was a certain female from the taijiya clan who interested him. Infact, Inuyasha had been trying to hook both Kouga and Sango up. They had become each other's family. And life was beautiful with its own little downs.

But none of them would have ever anticipated the test they'd go through once they were in Japan. One trip that would forever change their relations...

A/N: So? It is not entirely fluffy fic but dark, but relation of Rin with others is fluffy sort of but, with Sessh its...well, black and red. Sorry...reveiws please. Do tell me if it has to be better than this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: No. I don't own Inuyasha. (Am gettin' tired of typing this!)

**A/N**: Hey!! Another chapter!! Another surprise!! Sorry its longer than the third chapter!

Chapter four: On the way back home

_Past_

_Rin was in the meadows. The greenest one of them all. She could see Kikyou and Inuyasha. She was walking toward them. She saw that Inuyasha was holding Kikyou from behind and Kikyou was resting her head on his shoulders. Inuyasha had his arms around her well-grown belly. They both were smiling at her and gestured her to join them. She ran toward them. She could see Kohaku and Shippou sparring and Sango and Miroku watching over them. Sango turned toward Rin smiling as she passed by and let Kirara run toward her. Kirara started running along with her..._

_When she finally reached them, Kikyou hugged her and Inuyasha ruffled her hair._

_"Hey, kid!" Inuyasha said entwining his hands with hers and Rin smiled at him, tears in her eyes._

_She blinked and it was Sesshoumaru now. Her brows creased tension suddenly clamping her down, she pulled away only to be brought by him into his arms. He lifted her up and kissed her. Rin protested but melted into him soon enough, the love, the passion, the urgency...her husband. Tears streaked her beautiful face again for she knew she could never get this kind of love from him. They'd never be a proper couple...She knew that it was a dream._

_"Wake up, Lady Rin!! Stop dreaming..."A voice seemed to call her and her eyes opened. She recognized the scarlet eyes/ How could she not!_

_"You..." Rin breathed._

_"Mmm...Sesshouamru's doll. Hmph! You are such a waste! There is no reason for your existence. Such a whim..."Kagura was stopped short._

_"Kagura-sama." Rin smiled bitterly her vision still wavering," I understand what I am to Sesshouamru-sama. He is a demon Lord and marriage is a human ritual. For me he is my husband and will be till my death. For him...am just a...part of a pact. The title of his wife is enough for me, he can wish to be with any woman he wants...he can even take a youkai mate. I will play the part given to me. So...please...don't hurt me more with your words." Rin said sincerely, her tears long forgotton. It felt good to hear voice after what? Three days? Just because she doesn't say anything doesn't mean she can not talk._

_As for Kagura she was taken aback. The girl spoke so smoothly, with great understanding and the starightness appealed to her. Not that it mattered._

_But the way she'd attached that 'sama' evoked something in her._

_"Such strong words for a little girl...my my, it is truly Lady of the West..." A male voice boomed._

_Kagura quickly draped Rin in a cloth._

_"Hello Rin! We will not hurt you, its your husbands job! You will just stay her for sometime. Whether or not you will live, will entirely depend on your Lord. I am just a normal ambitious person who wants to conquer everything. There is no need to fear us, I am Naraku." The guy said._

_He had peircing violet eyes and long dark locks._

_Rin listened to him attentively. She nodded her head, atleast they were not getting physical with her. But her presence here sure was a threat. She was considering him and snorted a little to herself._

_"What is it wench?" Kagura asked a little chided._

_"No need to fear you." She raised her head and looked at Naraku, "You very well know what this is going to do. Me here is going to make them fight among themselves. If you ask me, my Lord is an angel in front of you." Rin said._

_"My god!" Kagura breathed._

_"I told you, she is a different one, unique. Too bad Sesshoumaru has to have it this way." Naraku said his smile twisting. He neared Rin and lifted her chin._

_"Its not in my nature to apologize Rin and am not willing to do it anytime soon. But in your case, being such a intelligent human...you know what is fate already, don't you? You willingly accepted to be the scape goat." Naraku said slowly pulling the cloth down._

_He touched her shoulder and she winced at his touch. He ran his hand along her arms and Rin gasped as pain shot through her. She looked alarmed but got confused at what he was doing. His touch reopened the wounds inflicted on her by Sesshoumaru._

_"Your sister's power...flows through you Rin. Are you aware of that?" Naraku said as his robes stained with her blood._

_"She is in you, protecting you. She seems to be quite powerful."Naraku smiled and again rode his hands up her arms closing the wounds. _

_Rin watched this in amazement but what shocked her was the way the blood stains on his robe disappeared as if something sucked them up._

_"You taste good Rin." Naraku said getting up. Now this snapped her._

_"Naraku-sama...please...in the meantime never attempt what you did last time." Rin said this time with bitter emotions._

_Naraku paused for a moment, reliving the taste of her virgin skin and delicate body, her young blood, "You have my word."_

_After he left, Kagura was still looking at Rin with an awkward expression. 'Did Naraku just apologize to her?'_

_Rin looked at her as if to ask what the matter was._

_"Are you sure, you are an ordinary ningen? Not like that overacting miko sister of yours?" Kagura asked._

_"Yes, Kagura-sama." Rin said bowing her head a little low._

_"You know for a parent combination of a half-breed and tainted preistess, you have damned good manners." Kagura said throwing a bowl of tea that was placed near Rin._

_Rin who was very hungry looked at her, obviously hurt by her action._

_Kagura shrugged," I had poisoned it. I will get you another one." She said leaving Rin behind wondering why the hell she felt warm toward her._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru was standing in an open field of slain demons. Silence was thick and draped over the place heavily._

_'What could bring such darkness?? What is capable of doing this?' His thought trailed as he felt slight shivers down his spine. He was accostomed to this scenes, aftermath that many times he'd leave behind. He'd leave a complete wreck behind, he'd see to it that not even a grass of blade would ever grow there. For his rage was so blind, directed at his father, his half brother, the disgrace they brought again and again. His father's choice of a woman after his mother, a pure blooded inu-youkai, a great warrior who fought side by side with his father, the birth of the hanyou, tetsusaiga meant for him and a useless rusty sword of tenseiga, giver of life, to this great Sesshoumaru...his hanyou brother's mate, again a ningen...all drove him into rage. And it had taken many years for the wounds to atleast to be forgotton._

_He loathed humans and he'd taken a human wife due to the pressures. But he will never touch her. He had made it pretty clear to those who mocked him._

_But it was worth it, the risk, for what he saw before him was much grave than his damned marriage._

_He ran his eyes and nodded his head to his men to start giving the departed their last rites. Then he saw it._

_His normally cold expression faltered for a moment and his eyes grew wide for a split second._

_The among the heaps of corpses was a badly burnt body of a woman. Her mid rif had been ripped open and the pup had been pulled out. The pup bore visible a hole in its small frame and it reminded the tentacles that had peirced his back last night. It was done purposely so that he could find it. So that he could be shown the dark, twisted evil he and others were facing. He averted his gaze and bile rose up his throat. But it was suppressed quickly as he turned around sharply to meet his..._

_"Where is Rin, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha spat. Kikyou was behind him, her whole being visibly shaken up at the destruction surrounding her. Even if they were all youkai and she was a preistess, she couldn't bear to see such work of pure brutality. No being needed this kind of annihilation. For a moment she had forgotten about her sister and she slid to ground on her knees mumbling silent prayers for those murdered ruthlessly._

_Thats when it struck Sesshoumaru. He looked back at the charred mother and child who was still attached to its mother by umblical cord and whispered,"Rin..."_

_For the monster who did this was the one who'd taken Rin away._

_Kikyou and Inuyasha looked to see what caused Sesshoumaru to act out of habit and both of them gasped at what they saw. Kikyou couldn't bear it, clutching her stomach, she threw up. Tears started flowing as she started to feel the emotions that were still in the absorbed into the air. She could feel their pain._

_"Take your bitch from here, Inuyasha. Am going after Rin." He said leaving the place._

_"And we will go with you." A woman dressed in black with a boomerang on a flying fire-cat said._

_"Sango..." Miroku nodded helping Kikyou and Inuyasha faced his brother._

_"These are my people too, anything this savage, has to be destroyed. We will go with you." Inuyasha said confidently._

_Recalling how helpless he'd been the other night because of the deception, Sesshoumaru nodded eventhough it completely disgusted him. He knew the beast couldn't be stopped by him alone. _

_"Hn.."He grunted his response._

_He wanted to travel faster, get her scent, find her quickly before the monstor did any harm to her._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_

_"Why is she still alive father?" Kagura asked Naraku looking at her sleeping form._

_"The same reason you couldn't bring yourself to poison her." Naraku answered. Kagura looked at him confused._

_"I don't indulge in mindless killing Kagura. I only kill when its necessary." Naraku said. He looked around the trees for a moment and declared, "By the way she is not meant to die now. Eventually. Five months. Or if you don't fly now, you might be killed by the wolves." Naraku said._

_"Where are you going?" _

_"Back to your real father. " The puppet replied._

_'Ofcourse...one of father's puppets.' Kagura thought bitterly as she gently picked Rin up careful not to wake her up. She summoned her feather and stepped into it._

_But it was too late, by that time, a wolf sprang on her._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_

_"They took her to the South, the Wolves land?" Sango asked._

_"I can smell her and along with her some other dark...bad scent. And by what the wolves are saying, we might be close as Kouga's been on that trail. We can catch up on them in a couple of hours time." Inuyasha said jumping while Sango looked at him from Kirara. _

_Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped and plummeted down without a warning._

_"Hey, Sesshoumaru!!" Inuyasha shouted going down with him._

_Sango got down a little later and found Sesshouamru holding a broken bowl._

_"Its poisoned Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said._

_Ofcourse, Rin's scent was all over the place. He could even smell her blood and it set his senses on a alert. But what made him really open up was the fact that even Kagura's scent was there. And it was on the bowl._

_He dropped the bowl and looked at Inuyasha._

_"She is not dead, yet." Inuyasha stated._

_"Looks like we have to go fast. Come on." Sango said directing Kirara upwards._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

_

_"You wind witch!!" A Wolf shouted and drew his claws on Kagura._

_But with a flick of her fan, he was shredded. Soon before her were many wolves. _

_"Hmph...all the best of you here, instead of protecting your territories. Well, don't blame me..." Kagura said as she raised her fan._

_"DANCE OF BLADES!!" She shouted and out went lots of blades cutting through bodies and killing many in a second._

_Within blink of an eye, everyone of them were on the ground. She walked through the corpses to get to a particular wolf._

_"Prince Kouga..." Kagura said and he strained to look at her with hatred in his eyes._

_"You will live to tell..." Kagura said as she flew away, her white feather stained red._

_

* * *

_

_"Oh my god!!!" Sango breathed as she flew over the slain wolf warriors._

_"This way down." She signalled and both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru followed her._

_"Some of them are still alive..."Sango said nodding at Inuyasha._

_"No just one..." Sesshoumaru said standing near one particular bloody mess._

_"No...can't be! Kouga..."Inuyasha said rushing to his side at once._

_"Kouga...you stupid wolf...what was the need to rush?" Inuyasha said helping him._

_"Stop it...Inuyasha...I don't need your sympathy.." Kouga laboured and spat blood._

_"Just hold it..."Inuyasha said but before he could collect himself, Sesshoumaru pulled Kouga up._

_"Did you see a ningen girl with that slut?"He asked voice dripping with coldness._

_"Ahh...you are hurting me..."Kouga said but was given a shake and he replied, "Yes...but I don't know whether she is alive." Sesshoumaru thought for a split second and removed his sword. He slashed it across a shouting Kouga's chest._

_"He will live now." Sesshoumaru. Ofcourse, he'd used tenseiga instead of tokijin._

_"Sesshoumaru...leave him...hey where are you going?"Inuyasha asked him._

_"Am going after Kagura." Sesshoumaru said._

_"Okay...Sango go with him. I will stay here for him." Inuyasha said lifting Kouga up._

_Sesshoumaru and Sango were flying high and fast that both couldn't sense that barrier. As the went past it, Sango was thrown away from it while Sesshoumaru was thrown in intead of out. It was actually sucking him in, actually his clothes and armour ripping apart due to it. When he finally stopped, he looked back to see Sango. She was looking at him with helplessness unable to cross the barrier._

_"Welcome Sesshoumaru..." A veiled person said._

_"Onigumo...what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked his advisor. He'd been looking for his missing advisor even since that day when he first met Rin._

_"Its time, my Lord, you knew my other name...its Naraku." Naraku said lifting his veil off. He threw off the robe and Sesshoumaru was facing an enormous amount of flesh right beneath his stomach and tentacles coming off it. _

_A tentacle popped up right from the ground near him and barely managed to dodge it._

_He looked up, his eyes turning red and he stopped his jump._

_Rin was hanging in the air with tentacles all over her body. She was out by the looks of it._

_"I have come to take what is mine..." Sesshoumaru snarled._

_"You don't deserve her Sesshoumaru...I just happened to find it yesterday that she did not belong to you as well." He said pointing another tentacle at him scraping the sides of his right hand._

_Sesshomaru slashed another vein with his poison whip and pulled out tokijin._

_"She is not yours so why are you here Sesshoumaru? Is it because I took her right under your nose?"Naraku said slowly pulling Rin toward him, his veins leaving her showing a barely covered Rin._

_"You are a coward Onigumo. You planned it, Rin and Kagura. So where is that slut of yours?"Sesshoumaru spat using his tokijin to destroy a part of him, but it kept going back to the original mass making new veins in place of earlier ones._

_"I want to be the new Lord, in the end, its just power I want. But I am quite fascinated by this human of yours." Naraku said reaching for Rin and held her in his arms._

_"Take your filthy hands off her!" Sesshoumaru said his eyes turning red and his fangs growing longer._

_"Kukukuku..."Naraku laughed (thats how he does it right?), "She is not claimed." Naraku said pulling the form inside him."_

_"No...you don't..." Was the last thing Sesshoumaru said completely transforming and growling a blood curdling pitch. It shattered the barrier and Sango came to see a mighty snow-white pretty big dog and kirara wouldn't go further. Sango took one look at the creature down and couldn't help crying out, "Rin-chan!!"_

_The dog took holf a vein and pulled it vehemently dislocating Naraku and for a moment Naraku was suspened in air. He smiled,"Impressive..."_

_The next thing happened in a blur that Naraku directed a tentacle that peirced his hind leg pulling down and the dog nudged forward pushing its head through his torso. Sango took a decision in a split second befor hurling her weapon._

_"Hirai-kotsu!!"Her voice boomed and it hit the tentacle that held the dog prisoner and smashed it. With the leg free, the dog peirced in and came out through the other end with a crumpled Rin in its mouth. After that Naraku seemed to smile and was turning into a shapless form and started disintegrating._

_With that Sesshoumaru returned to his humanoid form with Rin in his arms. She stirring and the first thing she whispered was, "Sesshoumaru-sama..." He looked down at her, she still was coming around. Sango came down and was walking toward him._

_"Sesshouamaru-sama...watch out!!" Sango screamed and hurled her weapon but it was too late. The tentacle went past his left chest and he crumpled down taking Rin down along with him. Hiraikotsu found its mark and the tentacle was destroyed. The blob-thing seemed to be rearranging itself and Sango looked above head to find puprle barrier slowly rebuilding itself._

_"Shit!!"Sango cursed as she ran toward the couple._

_"Sesshoumaru-sama...please...say something!" Rin cried at the slumping Sesshoumaru. Sango pulled both of them atop Kirara and urged her, they barely made it out when the barrier closed shut._

_Sango had found a cave in a mountain. It couldn't be accessed by foot, only by flight._

_"We will be safe here." She said as she helped Sesshoumaru inside._

_"He is very heavy!!" Rin said unable to carry him any longer._

_"Why Rin! Its barely a few seconds since we lifted him!" Sango said surprised and laughed a little at the poker expression Rin had. It was good. It eased the tension._

_Kirara nudged both of them and helped him get in. Sango found a spring inside the cave. It smelt a little funny._

_"Don't use it. I will go look for some herbs. Stay with him." Sango said whistling to signal Kirara._

_Rin looked at the spring of clear water and then Sesshoumaru. Well, it just smelt funny. She went and looked down. She was surprised to a see some changes in her. Her hair was longer and her normally staright hair showed some curls here and there. Did Naraku do anything her? She supressed her fear and took off that excuse of a cloth that was draped around her. She didn't want to smell like Naraku or Kagura near a very scent sensitive big dog! She smiled slightly remembering slight flashes of him when she was in Naraku's clutches. She went into the water and soaked herself, she cleant herself quickly, the smell quite pleasant now. She wet the cloth and came near Sesshoumaru to clean him. His brows were creased and looked as though he was seeing a nightmare._

_

* * *

"She is not yours...you do not deserve her...she is not claimed...I am quite fascinated by this human of yours..." Naraku seemed to tell him over and over again._

_Where the hell was he? He looked around and all was darkness. There were many doors and Naraku's voice seemed to be hitting him again and again._

_"Son..." He startled as he looked and saw his mother._

_He went into her arms and buried his face in the crook of her neck._

_"Okaa-san..." Sesshoumaru said peacefully, his voice cracking. He needn't put that cold facade in front of his mother._

_"But a human wife..." She seemed to say and laugh at him._

_"Kill her Sesshoumaru, you didn't have to go through what you experienced today." She seemed to say sternly._

_"Mmm...fuck me Sesshoumaru..."He opened his eyes and faced the woman. It was Kagura._

_"Mmm...harder...come on...ohhh!!" Kagura said beneath him._

_"You bastard!!! You will never get tetsusaiga!!" Inuyasha was beneath him now instead of Kagura and kicked him in the gut._

_He was going mad...he was...!!!_

_"...I am quite fascinated by this human of yours...she is not claimed..."Naraku's voice again._

_"Moon...of all the things..."Sesshouamru opened his eyes to see a pleasantly smiling Rin. Others were gone, even Naraku. "...is so bright ne Sesshoumaru-sama...I'd always been fascinated by it. You are just like the moon..."That was what Rin had said. The first time she spoke to him." You sent for me, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She smiled brightly. She embraced him and he felt the same comfort he'd felt when he was with his mother._

_

* * *

_

_"Sesshoumaru-sama...Its okay..." Rin said wiping his forehead._

_His hands suddenly caught her and she winced._

_"My Lord..." She said. His eyes shot open and was blood shot with purple orbs._

_His eyes squinted quickly regarding the place in a hurry before settling on her._

_"Is everything alright?"She asked concerned trying to cover herself from the wet cloth she'd used to clean him. She didnt expect to wake up early. The wound had not yet stopped bleeding._

_He ran his eyes on her body and shook his head as if to shirk somethings off._

_"She is mine..." He seemed to say agitatedly. 'Is he talking to himself?' Rin thought._

_"I will show you..." He said slowly and looked at her._

_"Show what my Lord?" Rin asked managing to cover herself._

_He pulled her, still in daze and tilted her head exposing her right side crook of her neck. His claws gripping her tightly drew blood and Rin winced but stopped when she realized his fangs were elongated and grazing her skin. She gulped, her heart beating faster and the grip elavating her pain._

_He licked a spot and she stopped squirming. 'Is he...'Her trail of thoughts stopped as sharp fangs sunk into her neck._

_"Aaahh!!" Rin screamed tears rolling off, the robe that was wet with Sesshoumaru's blood got another new color when her blood mixed. She was still protesting and they kept nearing the strange spring._

_His mouth was fixed on her and Rin's mind went hazy. The pain was reducing and something else...something warm...she knew what he was doing._

_He was marking her...as his mate! _

_'His mate...!' Rin thought as she felt both their bodies going under water._

Present:

Rin was racking her brains over a math problem as she was seated in a executive class seat. She was onboard to Japan. She let her gaze go out through the window to see the clouds. They looked like ships sailing on air. She smiled.

"Watcha doing?" Kohaku asked.

"Okay...this double integrals is pretty confusing! Especially when you have to convert it from cartesian to polar! Aahh...why the hell am I studying this?" Rin said mocking a drama queen.

"Okay my drama Queen. Let me see. What is this problem?" Kohaku asked taking the notes from her in the process brushing his hands against her. She blushed as she realized that she called her 'his' drama queen. He was explaining and she was busy drooling over him.

"Sir, I'd like you to go back to your seat. Dinner will be served." A woman said politely and Rin looked up at her a little annoyed.

"Yes, Ma'am." Kohaku said winking at Rin who blushed at this and waved.

If Rin would have seen the air hostess in time, she'd have caught her rolling her eyes. Rin looked at her and her breath caught in her throat.

The air hostess had the most beautiful green eyes and orange hair she'd ever seen.

She smiled at Rin and asked, "Your beau?"

"Uh...no. No, just a friend." Rin said nodding and bracing her hands against her chest still looking at her.

"What? Its rude to stare Rin-chan." The woman said scolding her midly.

"I thought I knew you...hey! You know my name?" She asked.

'I know you very well Lady Rin.' The woman thought, "I am Ayame West. And yes, I know everybody's name." She said before serving her with delicious looking dinner.

"Thanks." Rin said smiling her usual smile.

Ayame went to her quarters after her duty and typed a message to someone in Japan.

"She is just the same. Same innocence, same chocolate brown eyes...its her and same Kouga and Sango!"

A/N: There!! Finally did it...!!!

Silentkiller had a confusion. Well, I tried to blend two different scenes together. One with Sessh and the fake Rin and other with Rin and fake Sessh. Rin is already asleep but is woken up by the imposter and the spider...well now u know who it is! I just wanted to u guys to think both are with each other when they are not.

April1493 too said it was confusing, if u could tell me what it is, I'd be happy to clarify!

And thanku, FluffyRinLover for ur constant support and Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 for your reviews.

Keep reviewing and I will keep the story...well, shocking! Anyways...I will update two days from now cuz I gotta study and the next chappie is...kinda rough. I will make it alright cuz I have to write a lime. sweatdrops. So...review ne?? Ja!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Standard disclaimer applies. I do not own 'em!!

**A/N**: Okay...I have updated. A lime and a cliffy...enjoy!!!

* * *

Chapter five: The golden orbs _

* * *

Past: _

_Rin felt strange, strong passion at his touch. _

_The need, the passion she saw slightly made her nervous._

_She remembered the first day together and she shook her head. When Sesshoumaru finally let her go, she winced a little looking at the water, it was coloring._

_'Does it always have to be bloody?' She thought as she felt him licking at her wounds. He pulled her above water enough to keep them afloat and licked her wounds clean. It felt kind of rough and it stung, but she noticed she was healing._

_'Say something...no do something!' Rin thought fiercely._

_What was happening was so wrong. It didn't feel good when she knew he already had a lover sort of Kagura._

_"No...Sesshoumaru-sama..."She said slowly, barely a whisper. But he did not hear her._

_"No...please! No..." Rin said strongly this time and jerked him away. That is when she noticed that his eyes were still blood shot and had purple orbs, his fangs still elongated, his claws longer than usual._

_Fear gripped her, this was not the usual demon Lord._

_But he grabbed her again and said, "Mate..." His voice that used to be so smooth, was very rough, and the way he uttered was almost a growl._

_"No...Sesshoumaru-sama...can you hear me? Please...Sesshoumaru-sama..."Rin shouted realizing that the real one was somewhere lost in his demon form._

_Sesshoumaru bent his head low since his ears hurt. Sensitive to sound. But Rin didn't care._

_"Rin...my mate!" The demon said again and pulled her to face him. It was more like a bark!_

_"Please, you don't want this...don't do something you'll regret! Sango!!!" She shreiked her face showing frustration, anger and little helplessness. She was kicking him but underwater the kicks were futile and she used her hands to claw him._

_The demon pulled to kiss her and Rin's eyes widened. Her eyes drooped to close at the tenderness the beast showed compared to the humanoid counterpart. But she knew at some level, it was the same Sesshoumaru, whether it was the humanoid, the demon or the great dog!_

_"You are mine...only mine...don't you want this?" The demon said forcefully but the latter part was reduced a mild whisper._

_She looked at him and even though the color disturbed her, she could see the nakedness in them. Ofcourse, she'd be with him! He was her husband! She'd do anything to please him. But when he'd broken her, she didn't let it show. Maybe humans were weak but not weak at their will. She had to show him who she was then, she had to show who she was now._

_Everything I do is for him...I'd promised Kikyou...But she would not be weak allowing him to touch her..._

_She touched his face noticing that he'd indeed grown taller making her even smaller. She smiled when he responded to her touch. A slow rumbling emanated from his chest as if he were enjoying his touch and his eyes were closed._

_A stray tear left her eye, ofcourse, this is what Inuyasha and Kikyou had been telling her, ever since she was a kid._

_A loving husband...a mate did not sound a bad idea. She'd seen Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha and Kikyou. And she'd always wanted a family like that of her own. But fate had other plans, ne?_

_She moved quickly and kissed him and the demon responded quickly. She felt his hands over her back and felt herself pressed against him. He slowly moved them close the edge supported her against a rock. Slowly he went down on her, sucking the drops of water and caressing her tenderly. Rin tilted her head back and welcomed the alien feelings...sweet..._

_The way he fondled her breasts elicited moans from her and she held on to rock to stop slipping into the water, while his hands were treading toward her womanhood. She became slightly aware of what was to come but gasped when she felt his strong tongue down there. His right hand was on her hip while the other was gently carassing left thigh as if it was alright...he was trying to ease her. As his tongue tasted the sweetness of her, his hunger grew. Everything in him wanted her so badly...his revolting self was quietened._

_An unsuspecting Rin was turned to her back and she felt his chest pressed to her back and something hard inbetween her legs. She was confused._

_"Sesshoumaru-sama..."She whispered her voice husky._

_She felt his hot breath in her ears and then his lips brush against her ears._

_"Trust me...do not fear..." He said slowly and she nodded._

_His left hand snaked around her neck and his other hand went around her waist lifting her a little. Rin was a little uncomfortable with this postion as her knees grazed against the rock. His legs parted hers and she soon was crouching a little on all her fours._

_"Now...hold on to me..."Sesshoumaru said with a slight hint of 'plead' when he slid his member into her already wet core. She gasped at the invasion and she tried to free herself._

_He led her and pushed a little more inside for his member was too big for her virgin self._

_"Hold on to me..." He said again his voice dazed._

_Then she understood by what he meant. He was giving himself to her and she had to take him in...hold him..._

_She stopped protesting and forced her eyes shut pressing her face in his arms._

_Unknown emotions ebbed within the demon for he was getting desperate. The approval Rin stirred something deep in him. Ofcourse he'd rutted but never mated...so this was different. Very different, new, exciting but the same time it seemed to draw him in..._

_With a slight heavy push he broke her womanhood and entered her, her virgin walls closing around his member, almost blinding him. His demon self was aware of its ningen mate and her delicate body._

_She bit into his arm tying to muffle her shout and tears welled in her eyes. The demon bit into her again, sinking his fangs in the exact same place. Rin couldn't control her muffled noise and drew blood from his arm._

_But the pain receded replacing a charged excitement. It turned to something colorful and she bucked her back a little backwards._

_Sesshoumaru now pulled out and thrust in again, slowly for her to get accustomed. Rin opened her eyes heaving slightly and bit her lips to stifle a moan. She could feel a low growl from his chest that reverberated into her back..._

_The slow thrusts grew more stronger as her walls sucked him in, filling his senses with her scent, drowning him. She started to move in rhythem with his and it was just them at the moment._

_Moans and growls filled the cave but drowned by the sudden rain outside._

_Rin could feel something building in her and it was a sweet agony. _

_Rin was glowing a slight pink while Sesshoumaru could vaguely guess that she was drawing his aura into her... His wounds were mysteriously closing and he was healing. Neither of them noticed that._

_Finally she came and he came along with her and she felt something warm from him filling inside her. She felt complete at that moment and she felt true ecstasy..._

_Sesshoumaru howled as his seed was released deep within her and he suddenly collapsed his whole weight on her, completely drained as if he'd given all of himself into her..._

_

* * *

Sango came back with the herbs hurriedly for it was raining heavily. But Kirara would not enter the cave. _

_"Mou!! Kirara...come on. We will die out here...lets go in." But Kirara wouldn't budge. After a lot of cursing Kirara finally went in and rushed toward Rin._

_She stopped there, rooted to the spot when the herbs fell down. _

_Both were in a deep sleep with utmost content on their face. Sesshoumaru's face was buried in her chest and his hands were around her possessively. Ofcourse Rin was covered in that cloth, she could see it, but of Sesshoumaru she was not sure. His robe was covering both of them from the waist and Sesshoumaru was topless. She noticed that Sesshoumaru was almost healed and what was left was scar. By the looks of it, he would not have the scare in few hours._

_But she had overheard Naraku and Sesshoumaru and she knew that Rin did not have that kind relation with him._

_She took a step back when she realized that Rin was indeed, truly speaking, the Lady of the West for she bore the mark of his fangs._

_

* * *

_

_Rin couldn't sleep._

_How could she? Its been straight three days since she'd been brought back to the castle by Inuyasha. And no trace of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha said that they were away to defend their lands. _

_When she'd woken up after that rainy day, she was on Kirara with Inuyasha._

_"Inuyasha-sama! What? Where are we going?" She'd asked._

_"I am gonna drop you in the palace. We are under attack. So your husband's away with the others..."Inuyasha said looking backwards at her. Rin wanted to ask him more but smiled. She was covered in Sesshoumaru's robe._

_"Inuyasha-sama..."_

_"Rin...are you okay?" Inuyasha asked concerned._

_"Why would I not be?" Rin asked back, smile still on her face._

_"You woke up after a whole day of sleeping...Rin, you were badly injured when we found you with Sesshoumaru. Aparently, he'd...we almost lost you there. Sesshoumaru had to use tenseiga to bring you back..."Inuyasha said._

_"But...I...was just fine. I am fine."Rin said her smile fading. She remembered everything. It was the most pivotal happening in her life. She was just fine, admiring the way he wound the cloth around her and the feeling of contentment going to sleep with his face buried in her chest. Her hands went up to the mark and she found that it still stung a bit. A bit but just as sharp._

_"Wait...are you implying that it wasn't Sesshoumaru-sama...kami-sama...oh no...how will??"Rin started babbling thinking Sesshoumaru wouldn't have done that and it could be...she didn't even want to think of him._

_"No...no Rin. You are that bastard's mate alright. Maybe you don't recall." Inuyasha said flying Kirara down._

_It wasn't the castle, it was the goshinboku._

_Obviously he wanted to talk._

_"Look Rin, Kikyou should have been here to talk about this or Sango, but, both are kinda busy. It is just that, youkai mating is actually very charged...kinda very rough. Not only their aura's mix, but also their blood. And Sesshoumaru wasn't quite himself when he...you know. Maybe you just remember till the first time, but its actually the second time around that you don't. Thats why, youkais and humans weren't to be. Normally if its a female human and youkai male, its really tough on her body. My mother...survived because I was a hanyou. And my father had lost his mate. He was only half powerful. But my mother died soon after my birth because her fragile body couldn't bear the burden." Inuyasha said, trying not to get too embaressed._

_"But I am fine. He did give me a new life now...he saved me..."Rin said._

_"The main reason you were like that was because your body couldn't entirely take him. You are not yet a woman, but still your body...was desperately holding onto him, trying to keep him inside. "_

_"Him??"_

_"Yes, his aura, a part of him. When a youkai especially an inu-youkais mate, their powers are exchanged to some extent, their inner self is shared. But mysteriously, you went out of the way absorbing his, holding him in. Like a youkai. You aren't even a miko. True that Kikyou did protect you, she still is. That is what I do not understand...Rin, he wasn't supposed to mate you. That is the truth, you do know that. And you also knew you wouldn't survive if that happened." Inuyasha said._

_"How come Kikyou is with you then?"_

_"I am a hanyou and she is a miko. She suffered a little because I am half demon, her true self wanted to purify what ever I gave her but ours is different."Inyasha said._

_"Now there is no problem right? Am fine, alive, breathing what is the matter?" She asked._

_"First problem, you are still alive, when you are supposed to be dead. Second, why the hell did you give in?"Inuyasha asked her shaking her._

_Rin looked at him, processing the information slowly._

_"You knew you'd die...why did you do it? Baka...why?" He asked._

_"Maybe...I felt what Kikyou felt...still feels for you?"Rin said slowly._

_"What?" Inuyasha barked._

_"I love him, Inuyasha-sama. Seems like forever..." Rin said tears brimming._

_Inuyasha just stared at her._

_"Now...will I die if I get pregnant?" She asked slowly._

_"Uhh...no. His powers are within you, will protect you and nourish you. Just as you will. You bear him inside you and so does he. Donno how he is taking this! Okay lets go. That little imp might be throwing fits." Inuyasha said lifting her up and placing her on Kirara._

_She hadn't heard from Sesshoumaru. She wanted him so bad._

_It was as if she was going crazy without him. Sometimes she'd feel some strange things, see some strange things. She'd asked Rika, one of the maids._

_She smiled and said they were Sesshoumaru-sama's._

_Actually they all seemed nervous around her, as if she was something to be afraid of._

_The next day she was wandering aimlessly in the garden at night with Rika beside her. _

_"Its late, Lady. We must return." She said smiling._

_"Mmm...hai. You are right." She said when Rika stopped her._

_She smelt desperately and then looked at Rin._

_"Lady, do not look back. Run to the castle now. You will not look back, promise me. Now go!" Rika said pushing her._

_"But..." Rin said already sunning a little._

_"Just go..." Rika shouted and Rin ran._

_She would hardly run a few steps when she heard fierce growls. Forgeting what Rika said, she looked back and she froze._

_There were two demons attacking Rika ruthlessly biting her. She was too, holding on and fighting them, but she'd soon loose._

_"Rika!!"Rin shouted._

_"Run...Rin, just get outta here." Rika managed. One of them stopped looking at her. It snarled and went after her._

_Rin started running blindly shouting for Jaken. _

_But she hit a hard chest and fell down. She looked up to find that demon standing in front of her, a twisted smile on his lips._

_"Lady Rin...Lord Sesshouamru's mate. We won't have a hanyou Lord..." He spat._

_Rin crawled back, feeling afraid._

_The demon raised his claws and was about to kill her when she heard a loud growl. She opened her eyes and Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her. She heard the demon fall down, his head rolling._

_The other demon ran toward Sesshoumaru, "Noooo..." She shouted._

_She slumped next to the severed body and sat motionless._

_"Go, before I change my mind." Sesshoumaru said._

_"What..."The female demon asked slowly, she looked upto him tears flowling freely and her eyes glowed with anger._

_"You wanted her killed, Sesshouamru-sama because you wouldn't do it!!" The demon shouted pointing at Rin._

_Rin gasped. She stood up and clung onto Sesshoumaru._

_"Ha! Look at the poor ningen, clinging on to her mate who wants her dead."The female snorted._

_"Why aren't you telling her anything Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked, agitated._

_"Tell her." The demon said._

_"Enough!" Sesshoumaru said flicking his hand, the poison whip slashed across her chest. She slumped and looked at him full of hatred, life slipping away from her._

_Rin who couldn't stand what she was seeing began to cry a little. Bile rose up her throat. She was about to throw up when..._

_"Stop it human!" Sesshoumaru ordered._

_Rin's eyes widened at his tone._

_"I never could tolerate human presence, and definetely not a human mate. It is disgusting and lowly to even think of it. You are a curse, I can't live with you and can not stay without you!" Sesshouamru said, his voice cold but the hatred was evident._

_Rin covered her mouth tears flowing freely. She was definitely going to throw up. She ran past Sesshoumaru but slipped and fell down._

_The female demon caught her before she could hurt herself. Rin vomitted but the demon still held her._

_"Haha...hahaha..." The demon laughed, her pitch increasing as Rin wiped her mouth._

_"Now what will you do Sesshoumaru? She is pregnant..." She said and slowly slid, her head falling on Rin's lap. Rin looked at the dead demon, all bloody and the other body in front of her. The demon's blood stained her hands._

_She had wanted to be a mother. But..._

_"What a way to find out this news..." Rin said bitterly, looking at Sesshoumaru._

_She stood up,"Sesshouamru-sama, if you did not want me around you, you could have said it so. None of the drama you did was necessary, I could have very well stayed in another place where you couldn't even smell me. Some place nearby to keep up this marriage thing, you still would have been in my high respects then, now...I do not want to be here anymore. I do not want to be near you, gomen Sesshoumaru-sama, if I have said something wrong but..." She gulped._

_'I can not take this anymore...I love you too much that your hatred kills me' She looked into his eyes burning him._

_"I am leaving you, your castle tomorrow. You can have your life back..."She said and walked away._

_Sesshoumaru stared at her retreating figure, silently cursing his being for wanting, no craving, to be with her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, smell her scent, wanted to bury himself in her chest like that day. He'd never felt at ease like that after his mother. _

_At the same time he cursed his pride, his vanity he couldn't possibly let go._

_Rin broke into a run once she was out of his sight. Tears flowing she blindly wanted to reach her bed. She tumbled over Jaken._

_"Gomen, Jaken-sama.." She cracked before running again._

_"Watch it, you human!" Jaken said._

_Rin stopped. She wiped her tears forcefully and looked at him._

_"Yes, I am a human and its not my fault you know. We are never given the choice of birth and am not ashamed of being a human! And if you do not like it, Jaken-sama, you can very well go and bang your empty fat head against these cold walls of the great Lord Sesshoumaru-sama's castle." She screamed and left a baffled Jaken._

_Ofcourse he'd screamed before but never did she raise her voice like this._

_"They are also cold just like him..."Rin whispered as she turned around, running to the spring they had inside the castle. She just went in there despite the odd looks from others and immersed herself in it. She brought her knees close to her chin and wrapped her hands around them. She cried. She took out a necklace that Kikyou had given her._

_'Whenever you need me there, you just have to hold it and remember, I will be there the next day, my child!'Kikyou's voice boomed in her mind._

_She squeezed them hard thinking of Kikyou, so hard that they crumbled under pressure, drawing blood...she fell asleep soaked in the water._

_

* * *

_

_Kikyou was staring at the mirror just in night robes, looking at the little bump her stomach had developed. She was four months into her pregnancy. Inuyasha came from behind and kissed her. She held onto his arms but suddenly her finger nails dug into him, her whole frame shuddering a moment._

_"Kikyou?? What is it?" Inuyasha asked worried._

_"Its Rin..." She said slowly._

_

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru had heard her every word and followed her. He dismissed the entire servants of the castle and told them to go to their quarters._

_He went to the spring and stopped smelling blood. Within a second he was there in the water looking at her sleeping form, blood oozing from her hands. He took her hands and immersed them in the water cleaning them. Then he took her in his arms and took her to his room, not realizing what he was doing. He laid her on the blood and left the room to his study._

_Maybe if he'd stayed a little more, he could have seen her wounds close up..._

* * *

Present time:

Rin refreshed herself. Just two hours left to go! She could hardly control her excitement. Going back to the birthplace of your parents, your home for the first time really got into her. She looked in the mirror and into her own eyes. She had applied kohl in her eyes and her eyes were more beautiful to look at.

'Mmm...cool!' She said to herself and came out.

Kohaku whistled low and said,"Wow, Rin! You look great!"

Rin blushed and went to her seat.

She had a budding sort of crush on Kohaku. And everyone knew it. They were just waiting when it'd be official.

But somehow, she couldn't convince herself to do it. There was always something stopping her. She didn't know what it was. Pondering over that, she never realized how the two hours lapsed.

When it was announced to fasten seat belts because they were going to land, Rin realized she'd gone to sleep. She fastened her seat belt and noticed a crumpled paper from her notebook in her hands.

She opened it and read. It was her handwriting.

'The first love, the first touch,

leaves a permanent mark on the soul.

Never does the heart allow,

any one else to enter,

no matter the cycle of birth and death...'

"I wrote this?" Rin asked herself surprised.

* * *

"Okay! Don't tell me that son a lech has again ditched us for a slut!" Inuyasha berrated and Sango gave him a offended look.

"Sorry about Inuyasha's choice of words Sango, but this guy...you must really meet him. Last time he was late and said that he'd gotten stuck in traffic when he was actually doing an airport employee!" Kagome explained.

"Certainly not the guy I'd like to meet." Sango coughed and looked over at the three teenagers going through some books in a store.

Indeed, their reception committee didn't arrive. Was late as usual.

"Oh Miroku! Come before Inuyasha loses his cool!" Kagome prayed winking at Sango, dialling his number. No sooner the ring went than Inuyasha pulled the phone.

"Where the hell are you, Houshi? I swear if I don't see you..."Kagome pulled the phone from Inuyasha and spoke, "Miroku-kun? Where are you?...Oh so you stopped to buy flowers?...But why?"

"Konichiwa Kagome!!" Miroku's voice boomed and Kagome turned to look at him.

"There he is.."Kagome waved and Kouga left to get the kids.

"Late lecher!" Inuyasha said as he thrust his bags on Miroku's empty left hand and walked past him.

Right, he'd talk to Yukio, the manager about this useless assisstant of his.

Miroku simply handed kept the bags over the trolley and nodded to the chauffeur.

"Kagome-san!! How are you?" Miroku said as he hugged her.

"Yes, he is late again Mr.Takahashi...okay Yukio, he is always late...why can't he...hey keep your hands to yourself!...Sorry Mr. Takahashi...I mean Yukio..." Inuyasha managed pulling Miroku off of Kagome at the same time talking to Yukio Takahashi.

"Hello, Miroku! How are you?" Kagome asked and turned to look at Sango.

"This is Miroku Houshi and this is..."Kagome was interrupted.

"Sango..." Miroku breathed taking her hand and kissing it quickly and handed the flowers to her.

Sango just looked baffled but accepted the flowers. "Hello! These are for me?" Sango asked looking at him and a surprised Kagome.

"Yes, who else would it be?" Miroku shrugged looking at her earnestly.

"Do you guys know each other already?" Kouga asked suddenly smiling at Miroku.

"Ah...Kouga Ookami! Pleased to meet you finally." Miroku said shaking his hands.

"That is impressive, although its giving ladies here a weird show!" Kouga joked.

"And what about those three?" Miroku asked pointing at the teenagers.

"Oh yes, this is Kohaku, Souta and this is Rinnie!" Inuyasha said that earned a glare from Rin.

Miroku just smiled at them.

"And if this gab is over can we got to the hotel please?" Inuyasha said.

"Yes, ofcourse." Miroku said.

* * *

When they were finally seated in the limosine, Inuyasha asked, "What is it now?" 

"We are waiting for one more person. She is supposed to join us." Miroku said patiently ignoring Inuyasha's tone.

The door opened and in slid Ayame.

"And here, is Ayame West, cousin of Takahashi-sama." Miroku said enthusiastically.

"Hey!! So no wonder you knew all of us!" Rin chirped getting up to join Ayame. Sango also moved along with Rin just be next to Miroku. She didn't know why but she just wanted to be near him.

"Yes. Hope you like Japan, Rin. Isn't this your first time too?" Although the question was meant for Rin, for the last part, she looked at Kouga. Kouga's eyes widened for a split second before averting his gaze out the window.

When they reached the hotel, the went straight to their separate rooms. Kouga bunked with the Kohaku and Souta while Rin and Sango were together in an adjoining suite. There was a door connecting both the suites.

Inuyasha and Kagome were given a separate suite.

After dinner, everyone retired and Kagome was still in the verandah looking down the brightly lit Tokyo. The hotel was surrounded by a small forestation and it looked no less that a resort with artificial lakes and springs.

The feeling was there again. She felt hands snake around her flat waist and smile at the kiss at the nape of her neck.

"Yash..."Kagome whispered reaching for his head and carassing it. She pulled the hairpin from his hair, that was actually a spell to hide his dog ears. She rubbed them resulting in a satisfied growl.

"I want to tell you something...I wanted to tell you before but..."Kagome dragged.

"I know..."Inuyasha said huskily.

"You know?"Kagome asked her cheeks tainting pink.

"I am a inu-hanyou Kags. I have a powerful nose. I knew the very day when their heart started beating..." Inuyasha said kissing her neck again. Now Kagome turned around to face him.

"Their heart??" Kagome asked her eyes wide.

"They are two pups. I can not say their sex though, its too early." Inuyasha said and pulled her close.

"You are happy?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Ofcourse silly! I'd always wanted four kids...now I wish one is a boy and other a girl. That makes them two girls and two boys!" Inuyasha said kissing her.

Kagome felt guilty for not saying it to him before. She understood the implied meaning, he was hinting at Souta and Rin.

She pulled away tears flowing," I am the luckiest woman you know...to have a husband like you."

"Aww...don't cry!! So when are we going to tell the other two pups?" Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed.

"Right after I take care of you..." Kagome said pulling him to the bed.

Sango and Kouga were talking long before they retired to each other's rooms. They both realized the way saw each other was quite different now. Funny, how meeting up with strange people can have adverse effect on relations.

"Good night Sango." Kouga said kissing her forehead. Sango rubbed his back and replied," Good night!"

"Am gonna go down for couple of drinks." Kouga said and Sango nodded."Don't get too late and don't stone yourself."

"I promise.." Kouga chuckled as he went out. He closed the door and went to the elavator. As the elavator 'dinged' open, it was emtpy. Almost. Ayame was standing in the corner, smiling at him.

When Sango reached the door of her suite she felt something near her feat.

She almost jumped but she realized it was a cat with an unusual diamond shaped symbol on the forehead.

"My gift." She heard a voice and turned to see Miroku.

He was leaning against the side of the door looking at her, his violet eyes sparkling.

"Oh...no. I can't take this.." Sango protested when Miroku quickly bridged the gap between them.

"It is a she and Kirara is yours anyway!" Miroku said and Sango was pressed against the door.

Miroku bent down and brushed his lips bravely on hers.

"Goodnight." He said. Sango smiled and she felt warm all over. But it stopped when she felt something rub her bottoms.

"THWACK!!" And Miroku fell a little backwards. But Sango caught him from falling and started apologizing.

"Sorry...really sorry...I don't know how I did that! It was just...am so sorry."

"No need...it was just a reflex." Miroku said a satisfying smirk on his face and opened the door for her. When he closed it, he leaned against the opposite wall.

'She is just the same...'Miroku thought. "I love you, Sango."

As Sango closed the door, smiling she yelped throwing the cat down. Rin was standing before her with face showing a puppy expression.

"I wanna go out. Can't sleep." Rin said pulling her coat closer to her.

"Sure...where?" Sango asked her.

"The coffee shop down on the fourth floor." Rin said handing a coat to her.

"Coffee shop? At this hour?" Sango asked.

Rin nodded. "Okay lets ask your sister..." Rin shook her head violently, pushing her out. She pulled her and pointed to the door and motioned her to press her ears on the door.

Sango's eyes widened and she was embaressed.

"Rin! You brat!" Sango scolded her and Rin just laughed.

* * *

Sango pushed the mighty door open and gasped. 

"Doesn't look like a coffee shop to me Rin!" Sango rolled her eyes.

Indeed it wasn't. Looked like a bar or something with couches here and there. It was dark basically and red lights illuminated atop the couches. People were smoking away.

"Okay. Inu-kun is not gonna like this. Lets go."Rin said taking hold of her.

"Welcome Sango!" Ayame greeted.

"Rin!!" She nodded to Rin.

"Come in. This place is ours...okay not this one but the 'looking glass' is ours. Come on." Ayame dragged both of them in.

The place was loud and was full of glass sculptures and sort of glass maze works.

"Isn't it complicated?" Ayame asked and Sango nodded.

Rin held onto Sango. She feared of getting lost.

"It is basically a only-youkai club." Ayame said.

"I see they can figure it out in here." Sango said holding Rin close to her.

"Yeah...funny place for a demon exterminator to be." Ayame winked and pointed toward Kouga who was looking at them, he waved.

Sango looked stricken at what Ayame had said and finally snapped out of it when Kouga jerked her.

Ayame went upto a girl and asked her. "He is not here is he?" The girl shook her head to say no. Ayame turned to see Sango and Kouga dancing. Rin was missing.

Rin was actually exploring. The fish tank had caught her attention and her face was pressed to it. She giggled as the fish that seemed to be of glass wiggle their way in it. As she was moving along the tank, something caught her eyes.

A pair of golden orbs. She gasped. She felt a little glitch for she could see sadness in them. It reminded her of Inu-kun. She regarded that guy. He was holding a girl whose back was facing Rin and looking at the fish completely uninterested in the ministrations the girl was supposedly doing to arouse him. He was pretty tall and looked majestic. His ears were elvish and he had claws. He had exact same hair as that of Inuyasha's. They could easily pass as brothers...

His eyes suddenly flicked to meet hers and the bored ones showed interest. He could see the slow smile in his eyes and he released himself from the girl and pressed his hands on the glass, his smile evident. He looked like a five year old who spotted an ice cream parlour. He moved to his left and Rin went along with him to the right. She was drawn to him, ofcourse. He moved fast and Rin matched upto him, eager to meet him in person.

Finally a turn came and she went eagerly but she saw no one but her mirror image. She closed her eyes shaking her head for her stupidity when she realized she was probably lost.

She someone tap her shoulder and she quickly looked around to find that guy.

She smiled meekly and uttered a polite, "Hello."

He pulled her into his arms and she crashed into his chest. She was heavily confused but being with him, she was at ease. She felt at home. She felt more joy bursting inside her...like she was holding her mother.

"After all these years of waiting..."He said, his voice smooth, very similar.

She looked at his amber eyes that seemed to be beaming.

He pulled her and went through the crowd.

Just then, Ayame and Sango made it there.

"Rin!!"Sango shouted but her voice was lost in the heavy loud music.

"Shit!! I know where they are going..." Ayame said, pulling her out the club.

The demon pushed a glass in the far end of the club and it opened to a verandah. He held her hands tightly and ran to the end.

"Ready for a ride?"He asked and Rin looked at him confused.

"What?" Rin asked confused. He pulled her, into his arms lifting hers and jumping out in the open.

"Nooo..."Rin shreiked and closed her eyes, but she realized the cold wind hitting her face and not the tug of falling down.

She opened her eyes and looked at the demon who was amused.

"I am going to take you to some place special." He said.

She just let it go and enjoyed the feeling of flying. She'd forgotton completely about Sango and Kouga. Infact she completely forgot heself, she was so consumed the person holding her.

He came to a clearing surrounded by trees and stopped at a rock. Beneath that, she could see a lake.

"You can not see this from the hotel, I mean the forsetation is thick. This is my favourite place in the whole world." He said placing her carefully on the rock and sitting a little in front of her on the slope.

Indeed, it was beautiful. The moon and the stars made the entire place look ethereal.

"Its my father's place too. He used to bring me here..."He said putting his arms on her lap and resting his head there.

Rin looked at him a little surprised at his action. She felt warm all over, her whole being just wanted to collect him and hold him in her hands. It was not an attraction sort of, not what she felt for Kohaku but a little different, but a very strong connection.

"You haven't said anything! I'd always wanted to bring you here..." He said, looking at her, his face still in her lap. She smiled at him, placing her arms around him, hugging him, it felt the natural thing to do.

"I am Rin...and you are??"She said raising her eyebrows.

His face fell...she noticed it but it regained the same brightness.

"I am Yukio. Takahashi Yukio!" He said, "I know you, Rin Higurashi..."He said.

Rin's smile faded. She knew this name. He was the one Inu-kun was complaining to about Miroku-sama. He was the hotel's manager.

"You...are this hotel's manager?"Rin asked her eyes widening.

"Ha! No...I own this thing. I am the manager of the Takahashi enterprise. I am your sister's partner." He said shrugging, facing the lake.

Silence passed. It was very comfortable.

'What am I doing with my sister's partner like this?'She thought. But she...she knew him. She could feel it.

"Have we met before?" Rin asked slowly.

He was still on her lap, he sighed. He raised onehand and pulled a pin that held his hair. Then he turned lying on her lap and looking at her face.

She was shocked.

His hair, that was snow-white all over developed dark black locks among the snow white ones. His eyes that were pure ambers now were tainted with dark browns.

His fore head bore a crescent moon and stripes developed on his cheeks.

It seemed like the spell that Inu-kun used.

"What in the name of God...?"Rin whispered.

* * *

A/N: Sorry abt the crappy lime! It was my first! Sp pls excuse me... 

And something abt Rin in my story. She is a strong one, not weak. But she loves him nonetheless. I wanted her to be strong in front of Naraku and Kagur becuz thats the way I see her, but b'fore Sessh, I wanted her to a proper wife, but her strangth couldn't be kept down...

And thank you all for your wonderful reviews but I wanna know what confuses u??

And about the second part of mating...its in next chappie and wow! Can u seemy imaginatin growin wild abt demon mating? I was surprised myself when I re- read it.

Review please...I would surely appreciate it.

Next chapter: Will Rin leave the castle?(past)...and the who the hell is this Yukio Takahashi?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu-kun!!

**A/N**: Another chapter!!! This might clear your doubts, if not, you can always ask me!!! This is the one of the final chapters including past. No...no...just the past...

* * *

Chapter six : My mother...

_Past:_

_Sesshoumaru stirred in his sleep. The birds were chirping outside announcing the arrival of a new day._

_His eyes shot open, realizing he'd fallen asleep. He cursed himself and stood up from the chair, wondering why he wasn't in the bed. He was, of late, feeling a little weak, thanks to the damned 'mating'. He flicked his eyes to the bed, finding Rin deep asleep._

_A flash of red in his eyes but it went as quickly as it came. Because, it was soothing. Literally. _

_He stood there and inhaled deeply. Her scent was enticing. He'd left her on the bed, wet, and told a maid to change her. She was in a purple robe, that was almost tranparent and it did not help that she was not fully covered in blankets. Suddenly all his blood seemed to be directed only to downwards. He lowered his gaze and turned away from her, breathing in._

_Rin had changed. Her scent had something else to it. Yes, she was indeed carrying his pup. Although it dampened his spirit and made him blind with rage that it would be a hanyou, he was, at the same time, filled with...something._

_Happiness...how long was it since he was last seen smiling. His face had a ghost of a smile when turned to look at her._

_She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him. She smiled at him and mumbled a gentle, "Ohayo Sesshoumaru-sama.."She said dreamily and he had to fight the urge down to take her into his arms._

_Her smile faded and she opened her eyes sharply this time. She sat with a sudden movement and looked around. She looked at him confused. She turned her face away from him and her fingers clenched the blankets tightly that her knuckles turned white._

_"Gomen-nasai, Sesshoumaru-sama..." She said and hopped down. She wanted to run away, even when she wanted to be with him. She wanted to embrace him but at the same time, his sight almost disgusted her._

_She took a few steps and looked at what she was wearing. Everything could be seen. Her hands went up to cover herself as a reflex and she looked around at him helpless._

_Sesshoumaru was watching her with intrigue._

_She'd caught him by surprise when he'd seen with Ah-Un the first day, then her touch that made him lose his temperament, her smile the next day, her void that left a gnawing sensation...then...her whole existance..._

_And now, her distance. Her helplessness. Her face, her eyes, the way she was covering herself. He allowed himself the pleasure of staring at her that made her look down._

_He was before her in heart beat and she tumbled back a little. _

_He held out his robe and she looked at it as if he was offering her a snake._

_Again, a ghost of a smile._

_She took it, her lips twisted, face showing annoyance._

_She pulled it but he wouldn't let it go. He was teasing her. She tugged at it again, her face showing anger at him. Nobody would live long to tell that. But, it was her..._

_"Is it this how you play with beings weaker than you and claim yourself strong?" She spat and pulled one last feirce tug. She pulled it over herself and made it out, not before giving him a withering look._

_

* * *

_

_Ofcourse, he'd tolerate any such remarks, but none of them lived after those words left their mouth. It would hardly mean anything to him. But her remark went right inside, peircing him._

_He'd been a loner ever since his mother died. Being alone had made him strong, created a sort of mystic impression of him. It earned him awe and respect from the demons and pure fear and hatred from the lesser beings namely hanyous and humans._

_Not to mention that he also had quite a few foes, those who'd never dream of confronting him._

_Ofcourse, Naraku was an exception._

_After his parent's death, he strived hard for the image he'd created. He wanted to be his father's son. His sole heir. He considered his father's human mate as the only shortcoming, and he'd sworn, that would not be his case._

_But now...it was all changed. He could change the course of fate is he wanted, but something in him stopped it._

_For Rin had touched something that no one, after his mother, had been able to. Probably more than his mother. The way she'd held her in the cave, he'd slept peacefully after such a long time._

_Even if his sanity kept him from killing her and told him to let her go, he just couldn't._

_And the way her attitude has changed, was not at all welcome._

_He would see how she will leave him..._

_

* * *

Kikyou was waiting patiently in the visitors room, Inuyasha pacing back and forth. _

_"I swear I'd cut his balls off, if he'd hurt her." He snarled._

_Kikyou shook her head._

_"No. We will just take her from here, not permanently though." She said, her voice confident but shaky. She was still not out of the shock she'd recieved from Rin._

_"Inuyasha, Kikyou!" Sesshoumaru acknowledged them as he entered the chambers._

_"Ohayo, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kikyou said looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha came and sat next to Kikyou nodding a polite but hesitant greeting._

_"I presume that you already know why we are here." Kikyou said looking straight into his eyes._

_'Yes, you want to take my Rin away from me.'Sesshoumaru almost growled but instead he said, "No. This Sesshoumaru would like to know the reason of your presence." _

_"Rin. We'd like to see her. We, no I, miss her a lot. And I want to see how well she is keeping since that Naraku incident." Kikyou said, her eyes sparkling with the hidden meaning._

_"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said and in stumbled the imp who'd been eaves dropping._

_"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." He said trembling a little._

_Sesshoumaru had to fight the urge to kill him and he said, "Get Lady Rin here."_

_

* * *

_

_Inuyasha's brow lifted, 'He said Rin...Lady?'_

_He looked at Kikyou who seemed just as confused._

_Rin came, dressed properly this time and the room filled with her lavender scent._

_She looked at Sesshoumaru with a little contempt but it vanished as soon as she saw..._

_"Inuyasha-sama...Kikyou...!!" She said running to them._

_She stopped looking at Kikyou and smiled brightly._

_Kikyou smiled back, blushing a little and Inuyasha got up to recieve her._

_"Oh Inuyasha-sama...I am so happy!!" She said hugging him. Inuyasha was hesitant, Sesshoumaru was there in the room and he knew inu-youkais were protective of their mates. A low growl was heard. But Rin obviously ignored him. Completely._

_She jumped right at him._

_"Uhh...thank you, kid!" He said, but soon corrected, "Rin..."_

_"I will always be a kid!!" Rin said this time stooping down to hug her happy sister._

_"Are you okay?" Kikyou asked._

_"Yep. Absolutely." Rin said, her woes temporarily forgotton._

_Inuyasha scrunched his nose. He'd smelt Rin._

_"I think we must be congratulating you and Sesshoumaru as well, Rin." Inuyasha said._

_Kikyou looked at him surprised._

_"Why? Rin what is it?" Kikyou asked._

_Rin fought her blush and she looked at Sesshoumaru._

_He was just staring at her. Looked as though he'd been doing it for a quite a long time. She felt her inner self melting at his smouldering gaze but looked at Inuyasha quickly._

_"Well...I...umm.."Rin said fidgeting._

_Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru. He could see slight sparkle in Sesshoumaru's eyes barring his ever cold expression._

_He was actually enjoying Rin's plight._

_'Why that egotistical bastard...'Inyasha cursed him and helped Rin._

_"She is pupped." He said._

_Kikyou's eyes widened at this. This was something to be happy but..._

_Demon pregnancies were very difficult. But Kikyou smiled. It would be easy to take Rin now...she smiled._

_"I don't know how to react." Kikyou said slowly._

_"So...knowing the consequences, it is fair that Rin comes with us, Sesshoumaru sama."Kikyou said._

_Sesshoumaru got up. _

_"It is her wish. Rin, do you want to go?" Sesshoumaru asked. _

_Rin looked at him and said, "I thought it was decided yesterday."_

_Sesshoumaru almost wanted to strike her for her audacity. But well, he was responsible for it. He did break her, didn't he?_

_Silence filled the room with Sesshoumaru looking at Rin. _

_'Oh...don't look at me like that. I would never be able to go...'Rin's conviction was crumbling._

_"I will go pack." Rin said breaking the eye contact and holding Kikyou's hand._

_"Please wait for me. I will be back in a moment." She said leaving. She stopped a moment at the door but shook her head and continued._

_Sesshoumaru did not look at Inuyasha or Kikyou but kept staring at the place she'd stopped._

_"So be it." He said and walked out._

_

* * *

_

_Rin went all the way to the upper floor to get her things. Nothing much, just he childhood stuffs she'd carried from her place. Now she was going away for good wasn't she?_

_She came down with a servant holding her stuffs._

_She paused a little before his study._

_"You carry on, I will not take a minute." She said and she entered the study it was empty._

_She knew it would be._

_She just wandered into the room remembering that day when he'd almost made her a courtesan. She sighed and looked at his table. There was a mini potrait of him. She'd seen it that day and wanted to have it._

_She picked it up and held it close to her chest. Tears flowed freely as she tucked it in her obi._

_He'd know she'd taken it. So it would't be like she stole it. Anyways what would he do staring at his own potrait._

_And he loathed her, there will never be a place for her in his heart. Or his life or his castle._

_She turned, her hand still pressed against her chest, when she felt a clawed hand wrap around her wrists. _

_She knew his touch and she slowly turned around, a little afraid that she'd been caught._

_She looked at him and her breath caught in her throat. He looked even more beautiful now..._

_She saw his forehead crease a little and he pressed her a little more as if..._

_'Does he want me to stay...?'Rin thought._

_He pulled her slowly and she cursed her racing heart, he'd hear her anyway._

_His hands reached her face and she moved back a little but his fingers found her anyway and wiped the tears. Then he left her and turned his back against her._

_Rin slowly went out and ran to her sister. _

_She'd be better off without him anyway._

_As for Sesshoumaru, her absence created a void greater than his mother's death._

_Ah-Un was waiting for her and she was surprised. But she controlled her tears. She mounted the beast and gave a hand to Kikyou to sit next to her._

_Inuyasha, well travelled on Kirara._

_

* * *

"You shouldn't have left him." Inuyasha said, pointedly at Rin when they'd stopped for lunch. _

_"What?" Rin asked surprised._

_"Yes. He needs you as much as you need him. In your case, you need him more. It is actually good for the pup. Might help in this pregnancy." He said looking at Kikyou._

_"But...he...does not care for me Inu-kun. He hates me. He can not stand me..."Rin said tears brimming. She blinked it many times and said frustratedly, "Oh!I am tired of this crying..."_

_Kikyou kept a hand over her sister, "We came for you because you wanted us to. We will take you with us if you want us to. But its our wish that you'd stay with your husband. It is the right thing to do. Besides, yours will take only four months." Kikyou said hinting that she'd be with Rin, the entire time._

_For Rin, it was enough._

_

* * *

_

_Sesshoumaru was looking at the robe he'd given Rin. It reeked of her and it seemed to calm him._

_But he opened his eyes disturbed._

_"Kagura..." He said very coldly._

_He turned back and pinned her against the wall, drawing blood._

_"Sesshoumaru, killing me is futile because I am heartless. I am just here to tell something about your mate." Kagura said harshly pushing him._

_Hearing the word 'mate', he dropped her and looked at her as if to say speak._

_Kagura nursed her wounds and she looked at him._

_"She is a special one, ne? She is a very nice soul...the only one not to be afraid of me...and surprisingly not hate me..."Kagura said smiling remembering Rin's words._

_Sesshoumaru moved closer to her hinting that she better spit the truth._

_"She is going to die Sesshoumaru. She doesn't have much time..." Kagura said._

_

* * *

_

_"I will go from here." Rin said slowly stopping Inuyasha and Kikyou as they entered the Western lands._

_They looked at her concern on their face. She smiled._

_"Its my land, and everyone will know who I am." She said and proceeded._

_A strange feeling crept into her as she looked at the castle._

_She would go to him and say...what? She had no idea what she'd say to him. The uneasiness that had grown when she left started to fade out. And she knew she'd taken the right decision to come back._

_She knew he'd still be in study._

_"Sesshoumaru sama..." She whispered because that would be enough for him._

_She peeked through the gap in the door and she nearly fell if not for the wall. Tears fell and she knew anger was raging within her._

_Sesshoumru was inside with Kagura. She was on the table and he was right on top of her, kissing her. _

_Kagura saw Rin and a slow smile spread across her face._

_Her job was done. She suddenly pushed Sesshoumaru and went to the window._

_Sesshoumaru looked at her._

_"Your mate is back, my Lord." She said mockery evident._

_Sesshoumaru kept looking at her and realizatin dawned. She had tricked him._

_She came here yes, but he had felt his head swimming. And the next thing, Rin was standing in place of her, giving her hand to him. He knew something was wrong but the smell of lavender was thick in the air. And now...just before she left the study...she turned back to her normal self. And Rin had seen it all._

_Blame it on the weakness he'd developed for her. Even if he'd known it wasn't Rin, even her impersonification had him on his knees._

_A blind rage filled him to kill Kagura but he went after Rin's scent._

_

* * *

_

_She was in the garden, her shoulders slumped._

_He went to her, placed a hand on her, "Rin."_

_Her head jerked up and she said, "Don't touch me!"_

_She turned to look at him. And then she let him have it._

_"I thought coming back was a good idea. Inuyasha and Kikyou said. But I would have come anyway, because I am madly in love with you. There...I said it. Ever since I saw you...maybe even before that...seemed like forever I'd loved you. And I still do. After everything you did...everything you failed to do...I still love you and I hate myself for that. But I will stay here...I can not go back. I have no where else to go..."Rin screamed._

_"Rin..."He said but her hand came straight up._

_"I will stay here but will never come to you Sesshoumaru-sama...never again..."She said and her head swam._

_She was in his arms the next moment but before she could protest, fainted._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_In the following weeks, Kikyou visited her often. Rin's belly grew faster than Kikyou's and Rin was very proud of it. She was happy but she'd cry to sleep everyday. She was happy that she was going to be a mother and Kikyou and Inuyasha ensured that she laughed and smiled when they were there._

_Rin would talk to the child all the time. _

_She would tell the child about his father, his valour and her love for him. But she'd keep her pain away. Wasn't crying enough?_

_Sesshoumaru would visit her every night, to give the pup comfort. Ofcourse after Rin slept. He stay there till she wakes up and leave before she opened her eyes._

_But Rin knew...Inuyasha had said that...his scent was all over the place._

_And Rin didn't make an issue out of it. She knew it was necessary for the pup. It also had a calming effect on her._

_After nearly two months, Rin was walking through the garden when she saw Kagura in front of her._

_Rin took a step back but shut up when Kagura moved to reveal someone else..._

_

* * *

Sesshoumaru came to her as soon as he sensed her distress. _

_She looked at him, confused. He took a step toward her and she reached for her belly. The pup was moving! For the first time!_

_She looked as though she'd been struck by something._

_Even Sesshoumaru had the same look._

_"The pup..."She said._

_"Is a pure blooded demon..."Sesshoumaru breathed._

_"I was told so..."Rin said holding her swollen belly._

_"I do not understand..."Sesshoumaru said. It was around this time, that the pup's smell would be clear and it would be possible to tell the sex. But this one..._

_"It is a boy..." Sesshoumaru added walking close to her. But she made no move to protest._

_As soon as he came close enough, Rin hesitated a little but reached for his hand and brought it upto her._

_She pressed his palm close enough to feel the baby. The baby responded. And tenseiga pulsed under Sesshoumaru's belt._

_A new feeling crept inside him...pride...and also happiness. It was something that Sesshoumaru experienced due to Rin._

_"Are you happy, Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked._

_He was about to respond when she asked yet another question, "That he's not a hanyou like your half brother?"_

_He took his hands away immediately._

_She smiled at him. A weak one. She got up and started walking toward the castle._

_"I love you..."She said barely a whisper and Sesshoumaru heard that, but made no attempt to tell her anything._

_

* * *

The demons were everywhere...literally...and it was the time that Rin was going into labour. _

_It was pretty nasty sight and Kikyou was unable to bear the smell. She was also very well into her pregnancy and was due in a few days. So, Sango took all the responsiblity with Rika._

_Kikyou was beside Rin anyways and clutching her hand._

_"Its okay Rin-chan...my child..."She said as Rin cried her throat already sore._

_There was so much blood loss already and the baby was not even visible._

_Sesshoumaru couldn't be near Rin, he was busy fightling for his people, his subjects...his Rin...their baby._

_Inuyasha was with Miroku and Kouga and their clan defending their places. Ayame, Kouga's betrothed, was also along with him fighting._

_All of them had gathered their military strength, to fight their best. No one could say whether it was a final battle, but they did hope so._

_Rin was slipping and she knew it._

_Just then Kagura appeared, a bloody mess._

_Sango perked up telling Rika and Kikyou to look after Rin while she dealt with the 'bitch'._

_"No!!! Please Sango-san...don't hurt her..."Rin screamed._

_Kagura came to her and smiled. She almost fell but Rin, despite her trauma caught her and steadied her._

_"Rin...you fool...why are you so good?"Kagura asked, her voice, hoarse._

_"What are you doing here?" Kikyou spat, attempting to get Rin away from the wind witch._

_"Trying to save Rin and the pup.."Kagura breathed._

_She slashed her wrist and pressed it against the mate mark Rin had._

_Rin began to glow just as she did when Sesshoumaru had mated._

_"What the..."Sango breathed._

_"So this is why she was able to survive the mating and have a youkai pup..."Kikyou said slowly, tears streaming down._

_"But...I do not...get it.."Sango said, reaching to Rin._

_Kagura smiled. She had her reasons. She was not evil at heart, she had no heart. It was with Naraku and today she was close to her goal. Her freedom. But it came with a price. Her heart had begun beating inside her chest and the first emotion she ever felt was...guilt that gnawed her existance. So when the wolves attacked her, she didn't put up a fight but just managed to defend her to complete the last task to bring down Naraku. To come to Rin._

_It wasn't just Rin's child, it was hers too._

_She had stealthily purged Rin, with a part of Naraku for he had already planted a curse on her. A thorn can be removed by a thorn...so she used his powers against him to protect Rin. Not out of personel interests but selfishness._

_She was complicated...she knew she'd just take the life that she was giving. And she would not mind taking the guilt with her to the blazing depths of the hell._

_But she knew Rin wouldn't survive and the baby would not too, if it weren't for her._

_The whole castle came to a standstill when the baby's cry echoed throughout its chambers._

_"My baby..."Rin smiled and wanted to reach for the baby._

_Kagura and Sango took the baby and washed it, Rika cleant Rin quickly for they had to flee the castle._

_When the baby finally arrived, Rin expectantly took him into her arms..._

_But...it wasn't a normal baby. It was almost like a puppy, with heavy snow-white fur with black here and there and the eyes that opened lazily to look at her, were a mixture of browns and amber. The face, though humanoid had a dog-like protruded jaw with fuzzy little pink ears. The baby almost had paws. Almost. And not to mention the tail._

_Rin was surprised, no wonder everyone was so speechless, they werw as shocked as she was..._

_"He is a...puppy.."Rin said, tears of joy flowing eventually, it was her son afterall and he'd taken his father's real form. His real form._

_Kagura smiled a little and said,"He will be a strong one...more than his father."_

_Rin fed the baby, and kissed Kikyou who hugged her._

_"He is beautiful..."She whispered and there was sudden commotion in the castle._

_

* * *

Inuyasha was fighting alongside Miroku. Miroku just collapsed a little and Inuyasha was by his side. _

_"What happened, monk?"He asked concerned._

_"The kazaana...is growing.."He said barely._

_"We gotta get you outta here!"Inuyasha barked signalling Ayame because Kouga was out of reach._

_Ayame came fighting the demons, she was covered with cuts and slashes and bloody mess._

_"Take him outta here." Inuyasha ordered and she obeyed her alpha male. She took Miroku in her arms and made it out the bloody feild._

_"Miroku...you alright?"Ayame whispered as she started cleaning his wounds._

_He was clutching his hands and he seemed to be in pain._

_"Its Naraku...something is happening to him..."Miroku said._

_"You must not use this thing..."Ayame said, worried and holding him._

_Inuyasha didn't expect the blow on his back, that seemed to burn through his fire-rat haori._

_He turned back and found...Sesshoumaru._

_"And today, you will die half breed..."Sesshoumaru spat._

_Inuyasha looked at him shocked but recovered soon._

_"Today ain't the right day, bastard. We have to protect..."Inuyasha was simply not able to complete his sentence before Sesshoumaru slashed him again. He dodged it._

_"Are you nuts, Sesshoumaru?"Inuyasha barked. He just couldn't fight back._

_"You will fight...for yourself, your mate and your pups..."Sesshoumaru said slowly and Inuyasha gripped his tetsusaiga. Kouga was at once at Inuyasha's side._

_"Sesshoumaru, let him be or I will have to fight you even if I am breathing because of you!"Kouga threatened._

_"Ha...lets see that..."Sesshoumaru smirked raising his tokijin._

_It was going to be their end, before his end. Before he dies, he will take them with him..._

_

* * *

"The castle is being attacked. Come on..."Kagura said urging everyone. _

_Kikyou was supported by Kagura and although she didn't like it one bit, something in Kagura did not repel her anymore. Her aura had changed. Having a heart does have the changes..._

_Sango and Rika held Rin on both the sides._

_They made it out the castle and Ah-Un and Kirara were ready to be mounted. Kagura didn't hesitate to take Kikyou in her feather and Sango mounted Kirara._

_Just then a shreik was heard and Rin turned back._

_"Jaken-sama!!" She shouted looking at the castle. She just saw a blur of white._

_'Sesshoumaru-sama...oh no!!" Rin's mind raced._

_She thrust the baby into Sango's arms and ran._

_"I can go...Rin wait here..."Sango shouted._

_"No, I will go and Rika will come with me. Leave now with the baby, I will join you."Rin said. She stopped in between and came back._

_She kissed the baby and said, "Yukio...the name is Yukio..."_

_She ran back, despite her fragile state._

_Kagura made no attempt to stop her, for she knew Rin was running to her death and there was just nothing anyone could do. She just felt sorry and wiped a stray tear before anyone could notice._

* * *

Present: 

"Yukio!!"Ayame's voice jerked him upstraight and the tone of her voice made Rin wince.

Yukio got up at once and he looked like a school boy who'd been caught by the teacher chewing gum.

"Rin..."She nodded and continued,"They are looking for her. Get her there before your uncle finds her missing." Ayame ordered slightly and he nodded.

She whispered so that only Yukio could hear, "Make sure that no one sees you...so how do you find your mother?"

Yukio who already had Rin in his arms stopped to look at her, "She is more beautiful than in the portraits..."

"Who?" Rin asked confused at the developing events. It was so confusing.

"No one..."Yukio said as he leapt and Rin had the pleasure of squealing and Yukio merely laughed.

His mother was a teenager, though!

* * *

He got her to her suits balcony and let her down. 

"Whaddya mean she isn't in there?"Inuyasha could be heared shouting and Rin giggled.

"Its my..."Rin started.

"Uncle..."Yukio said dreamily and Rin gave him a weird look.

"I mean...Inuyasha-sama..."He said as he opened the door.

"No...Inuyasha...that Yukio. He has taken her..."Sango could be heard.

"Yukio??Why would he do that? Sango what do you think you were doing taking her out in the first place?" Inuyasha shouted.

Rin was about to go in when Yukio stopped her, holding her wrists.

Deja vu...

She turned back slowly and she was surprised at her disappointment as she wanted someone else there.

"What?"Rin managed her eyes wide.

"Good night." Yukio said smiling and looking at her expectantly.

'Does he want to...' Rin's trail of thoughts ended when she heard the door knob turning.

"Now, if you shout one more time, Inuyasha, I swear, I will throw you out and you'd end up like a squashed puppy then!" Sango shouted, taking no more of his nonsense.

They were going to come and find him there.

She turned at him, pulled him and placed an urgent kiss on his cheeks and murmured goodnight.

She went to the bed and just then Inuyasha entered staring at Sango.

Sango did look scary to him that moment. He looked at Rin who at once looked at the balcony.

He was not there anymore.

"She is just there Sango!"Inuyasha said much in a mellowed tone.

He did not want to piss her more.

"And how the hell did you get here Rin?" Sango asked tapping her foot madly.

Rin gulped.

"Umm...I got lost then...then...Yukio found me, brought me back." Rin said. Atleast she wasn't lying entirely about Yukio.

"See, I toldya. I know that Yukio guy, he is nice." Inuyasha said looking at Sango who gave him glare and Inuyasha had to fight the feeling to run under the blankets.

"Okay...all is sorted now right." A sleepy Kagome said. Sango held her friend and nodded.

"Inuyasha."Sango said.

"Yes."Inuyasha responded quickly.

"Go to your suite back. And good night." Sango said.

That was the end of the discussion.

Inuyasha looked at Rin one last time and at the balcony. 'Why would he leave like that?'

After they went, Sango looked at Rin giving her the look, you-are-so-gonna-die.

Rin smiled weakly.

"And...what happened?"Sango asked glaring so hard that made Rin almost wet her panties.

How come someone so delicate like Sango become so...scary...

Rin gulped, there was no way out.

She told everything and Sango was herself talking...

Their trip to Japan did not even complete a day and it was already an eventful day.

"Its weird..."Sango breathed.

"Yes. Yukio...Miroku...Ayame..."Rin said moving close to Sango.

"Hmm...lets get some sleep ne?" Sango smiled hugging her.

"Mmm...goodnight."Rin smiled, closing her eyes.

Yukio was outside, watching this and murmured, "Goodnight, mother."

* * *

A/N: Yay!!! Complete atlast!! I have a paper tom so next update on wednesday or could be tom itself. I dunno lets see!! 

Remember the part where Rin is in the garden and Kagura comes to meet her and someone else is present. It will be 'elaborated' in the next chappie!

And the past will come to end the next chapter and the real story will dominate. Phew! One part is getting over!

Reviews please!!! Please...

I would like to thank my reviewers, FluffyRinLover, Bert8813, Obssessed dreamer, Hinata-chan, Dragonrose78, China5, Karina, April Kalicharan, babegalanime and raptor-akida. Thank you guys!! You are all so wonderful...Now some interaction...

Obssessed dreamer : You said there is no continuity between the past and the present, hope you are getting some link now...And Yash referred them as pups because he loves them as his own even if they are Kikyou's sis and bro. He was considering them as his pwn kids. Lovable Inu, don't you think?

Hinata-chan : Your gusses are half correct and half not, wait for the next chapter ne? See who killed who...haha...

Dragonrose78 : Yay!! You got it right!! Thank you!

China5 : Nope!! Yukio ain't Naraku!!

Karina : So...did you get your doubt cleared? Yukio is Sessh and Rin's son. 

April Kalicharan: So I am happy you finally got the story...thank you...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own them.

**A/N**: Okay...the final 'past' chapter. Hope you guys don't burn me for the blood spilled. I had warned you earlier there was going to be lots of this...Enjoy...not sure about that but...still!!

* * *

Chapter seven: At last

_

* * *

_

_Past:_

_Sesshoumaru was getting enraged. He was fighting his brother, again. But this was different, he wasn't a teenager anymore and Sesshoumaru was not the old one._

_And his brother was really attacking him._

_He did not have time to think and talk. When did he ever talk?_

_"You, bastard! And I thought you have changed for good after Rin!!"Inuyasha berated as he used the mighty wind scar._

_Sesshoumaru barely dodged it._

_Of course tetsusaiga was powerful than tokijin, but even tokijin was no less. Sesshoumaru himself was handling it._

_"Enough, Inuyasha!!"Sesshoumaru said as he looked at his brother with his eyes looking colder than ever._

_Inuyasha did not notice that but went on attacking him. He had to end it today._

_

* * *

Sango was flying on Kirara when Kirara rumbled it a little._

_"What is it, girl?"Sango asked caressing the baby...Yukio._

_Kagura stopped looking at her._

_"We have to hurry Sango." Kagura said. She still had to finish something. So she'd be totally over with Naraku._

_"Something is wrong. I will go find out. Kikyou find Inuyasha, okay?" Sango asked._

_Kikyou nodded. "The baby...?"She asked and Kagura's eyes perked up._

_"The baby will go with me."Sango said, not trusting Kagura altogether._

_Kagura smiled to herself congratulating Sango on her intuition. She didn't save a life just like that. She was going to get her loan paid back and how!_

_

* * *

Sango was left speechless._

_"Miroku!!" She gasped as she hurried toward him._

_Ayame looking at the child knew whose it was, instantly._

_She volunteered to take the child; little did she know she would be taking care of him till her last breath._

_The baby was sleeping and right in front of her eyes, the puppy changed to the humanoid form. The fur lost, the paws became proper fingers, his puppy ears turned to elfish ones, and his hair on his head grew a little, it was snow white color, just like his dad, but with hints of black in-between them. Of course...Rin was his mother._

_"Sango..."Miroku breathed._

_"Oh no...What happened?"Sango asked._

_"No...I will live. It is just that, I think Naraku is at his weakest form right now, this instant somewhere..."Miroku said, his breathing labored._

_"Him... I will kill him..."Sango spat._

_"Kagura... Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are fighting...stop them..."Miroku said again slipping into unconsciousness._

_"Kagura? What has she got to do with it? But she was with us...the whole time..."Sango said holding him and trying to wake him._

_"Maybe...but we saw her...before."Ayame said confused._

_"That bitch!! Oh Kami... Kikyou is with her!" Sango cried and she got up._

_Ayame looked at her, tension rising._

_Sango nodded, a silent agreement passed and Ayame was sitting there with the baby in her arms guarding a hurt monk._

_

* * *

Rin entered the castle with Rika._

_"You go that way, I will go up." Rin ordered her._

_"But...Rin-san..."Rika protested._

_"Go. Now!" Rin screamed pulling her battered body up. She had to find Sesshoumaru._

_She went up where she had spotted him. She stopped when she saw a trail of blood. Her heart almost skipped a beat._

_She followed the trail and opened the door to a chamber._

_There... Sesshoumaru was standing, bleeding._

_"Sesshoumaru-sama..."Rin said running to him._

_Sesshoumaru whipped around looking at her surprised. Yes, surprised._

_Rin reached him, holding him._

_His face faltered showing emotions and she knew it wasn't her Sesshoumaru. There was a sudden burst of energy and thousands of demons escaped from the body she was holding. And he, whoever it was slipped. She anyways held him and when the ghastly event finally got over she was able to get a better look at him..._

_"Naraku...??" Rin asked._

_"No dear Rin...this is Onigumo..." Naraku spoke._

_The demons were hovering around them and they vanished._

_Rin breathed a sigh of relief._

_"No, they are just invisible..."Naraku said smiling. Just then, the wall in front of them glowed showing something. And Rin realized she was seeing what Naraku was seeing._

_It was Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha-sama fighting. Rin flinched, still holding his bleeding body._

_

* * *

"Why? Why now? I thought we could just about stand each other..." Inuyasha shouted, using his father's blade against his own brother._

_Sesshoumaru was getting irritated. Just when things were about to get normal, bearable, this attack started and to make matters worse the half-breed showed his true color. _

_"You don't deserve Rin!! You bastard!!" Inuyasha shouted again and jumped in the air aiming a blow._

_That did it. Sesshoumaru was transforming and in an instant, the whole battlefield, stopped to see the transformation in awe._

_

* * *

Sango who was racing her way to the battlefield heard the blood-curdling roar and she knew, it was getting late. In fact, too late. But she didn't expect a blow and she went down._

_She looked up to see a boy with white hair and startling violet eyes._

_"Pleased to meet you, taijiya! I am Hakudoshi..." The boy introduced himself._

_Naraku's umpteenth spawn. He whistled and a fire breathing horse appeared._

_Sango got up, enraged. She had to get to her friend, Inuyasha. And this wimp was just testing her. She adjusted her boomerang and looked at him._

_Hakudoshi had a twisted smirk on his lips._

_'This is going to be fun...'_

_

* * *

Kikyou could barely make it when Kagura stopped her._

_"It is not safe there. Not for your babies..." Kagura said._

_"Babies??"Kikyou asked surprised._

_"Didn't your mate tell you?" Kagura asked relieving that Kikyou temporarily forgot about the battle._

_"No.."Kikyou said softly._

_"Its two of them. A boy and a girl. The boy is a human and the girl is a hanyou.."Kagura said._

_"He didn't tell me..."Kikyou said._

_"Perhaps he wanted it to be a surprise?" Kagura asked not liking the way their little conversation was leading on to._

_She didn't want a crying miko in her arms._

_She stiffened suddenly._

_"What?" Kikyou asked feeling a strange tingle._

_"I have to go...you stay here, don't move." Kagura said._

_She would know Hakudoshi anywhere. And by the spark in the air, she already knew somebody was getting tortured in his hands. She just wanted to go there, to get to him. To stop him._

_She came to a small clearing and she saw the damage to the trees around. She knew whomever Hakudoshi fought, was someone to be reckoned with. She was piqued to know who it was..._

_She froze when she found the broken boomerang. She looked around, desperately but couldn't find Sango._

_She could smell that her scent was slowly fading and turned to look at the direction Hakudoshi seemed to have left with a dying Taijiya with him._

_She drew a deep breath._

_He was headed for the battlefield, right through Kikyou!_

_She had to hurry._

_

* * *

Kikyou got tired of waiting and something in her said that Inuyasha was in trouble. She could feel it and she was getting disturbed. She got up and let her powers reach for him._

_Indeed, she could sense anger, hatred, betrayal everything that a pregnant woman shouldn't and she cried. Her legs were walking already; she wanted to reach her mate. Stop him, from killing himself and his brother._

_Inuyasha's demeanor didn't fall looking at the dog._

_The dog came down opening its mouth to take him. Inuyasha dodged him but got badly scarped and the poison dripping from the dog's jaws bored through his skin, exposing his shoulder blades._

_"Aarrgh!" Inuyasha cried out. _

_He looked at Sesshoumaru's back and crouched low, thinking fast. He could do this._

_The dog was turning back and Inuyasha gripped tetsusaiga that his knuckles turned white._

_Kikyou barely reached when she felt a tug at her stomach. Pain shot through her and she looked down._

_"Oh no..."She breathed, pain killing her. It was a tentacle sort of thing, which had made its way through her back, into stomach and out. Right through her..._

_Her knees gave away and she slid and she remembered her mother..._

_Inuyasha lunged with lightning speed towards Sesshoumaru's left and held his sword higher. He came down just as beautifully and landed on his fours._

_The dog gave a blood-curdling cry and blood spurted._

_Inuyasha had severed the dog's left front leg... Sesshoumaru's left hand..._

_"Sesshoumaru-sama!! No...Inu-kun!!!" Rin shouted, tears brimming in her eyes..._

_"You can stop it Naraku...come on..."Rin said hitting him. He caught her hands and pulled her as of to kiss her. But instead he just pressed his forehead against hers and spoke gravely," I want it to stop...but I am weak. I am a human as you can see...with those demons...I become a hanyou..a powerful one...am dominated by them and I want this to end..."_

_Rin looked at him, wiping her tears._

_Okay...the problem was right in front of her and she could... maybe...solve it._

_"How can you stop? What would stop you?" Rin asked._

_"Death...if this body burns...if I burn from the inside...but I am too weak to do it..." Onigumo said helplessly._

_

* * *

Sesshoumaru fell transforming into his humanoid form. Inuyasha was beaten up. He knew it. He wanted to see Kikyou. Badly. He knew that he couldn't hold much longer._

_His neck craned to look back when he felt a sword pierce him in the front. He looked slowly, knowing whom it was. _

_Sesshoumaru had used the tokijin right this time. It pulsed completely breaking Inuyasha._

_"What did you think half breed, that I would stand your revolting comments? It was you who made me hate humans, you, your mother. And you know what? I don't care about Rin. All I know is...I hate humans. I don't know whether I hated this much before, but now, surely, I hate you... I hate Rin..." Sesshoumaru's voice dripped with venom and Inuyasha stared at his brother apologetically. He didn't what hurt him more, his brother's sword through him or his words. Did he and his mother hurt him so much??_

_Rin gasped looking at that. _

_'He hates me...??'_

_The demons were scourging around them and Onigumo pulled at her._

_She shook her thoughts._

_"Fire Rin...fire..."Onigumo said, telling her to find it._

_But she just couldn't bring herself to leave him with those gross demons hovering above him._

_She left his half hearted; she didn't want to know much about what happened there anymore. She was just too tired._

_Onigumo stared at the demons. They were cursing him. He smiled._

_But he felt low for he couldn't say Rin the exact truth. He couldn't just kill himself; he'd have to burn with someone who had a pure heart. A virgin. Then it would burn his hatred and he would go away. Entirely. So that is why he'd be immortal._

_

* * *

"Inuyasha!!!" Kikyou shouted as she felt herself pulled back._

_It was Hakudoshi and Kikyou without looking behind, she released her energy that swept the whole area, killing thousands of lowly demons. It scarred Sesshoumaru's face and almost snapped at Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha looked up and saw Kikyou clearly. For the demons fighting had been purified there was nothing but dust clearing._

_"Kikyou..." Inuyasha said finding another Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha behind her back._

_Sesshoumaru soon realized what happened and pulled the sword out of him and held his falling brother._

_Hakudoshi smiled._

_"What an unusual combo...a priestess, a hanyou, a Taijiya..."He said throwing a badly battered body of Sango._

_Inuyasha wanted to throw up looking at Sango's body. It was eviscerated with all the inner organs pulled out...it was bloody and messy..._

_"And a priestess who is pregnant with a hanyou's babies..."He said twisting the tentacle inside Kikyou..._

_She shouted and Sesshoumaru was at once near Hakudoshi but was thrown away. A barrier..._

_"And a demon Lord...I think...mated to a human..." Hakudoshi laughed looking at a roughed up Sesshoumaru who slowly made to his dying brother. He took him into his arms and held him. He could do nothing else..._

_"Mmm...a boy, he would have been a priest...just like his mother..."Hakudoshi smiled sinisterly as he threw something out of Kikyou...it was a baby...dead of course._

_"And my, my... a hanyou girl..." Another one was thrown out and Kikyou's neck cracked._

_Inuyasha was watching this with numb shock. His family was dead... Sango...Kikyou...his babies...he did not want to think about Miroku..._

_

* * *

Kouga who'd almost been purified by Kikyou's sudden burst coughed._

_"Ayame..." He breathed. Yes, he wanted to see her before he dies. Wanted tell her how much he loved her. He finally remembered his promise to her to mate with her. He'd somehow forgotten that and had been pursuing a woman who already had her man. And all along...Ayame had pined for him. And today she had fought for him._

_"Kouga!!!" Ayame's voice brought him back. He strained to look and found her clutching a covered thing in her hand. She was holding it so preciously; he wanted to be held like that. Ayame thrust the baby into Miroku's hand._

_"What happened here?" Miroku asked himself._

_Ayame held him tears flowing...he would soon die._

_He wanted to say the three words but he couldn't. It was enough that she was holding him so tight. It was as if, she was holding him from his death._

_He raised his hand and ran it down her face, it left a bloody mark. Tears fell silently and she let out a deep breath. She was waiting when he'd touch her like this...and now it was too late._

_"Kouga.." Her voice cracked._

_"Another time..love..." Kouga said and he stared at her. That is it...he was gone and she crumbled._

_"KOUGA!!!" She cried._

_"Oh no...Ayame..." Miroku said pointing to something._

_Ayame looked at what he was pointing to, her vision blurred with tears. She soon wiped it away and wanted to throw up. It was Hakudoshi..._

_

* * *

Hakudoshi tossed Kikyou's body from him as if it disgusted him. Sesshoumaru was getting tensed. Along with the shock he was going through now, he suddenly remembered Rin. Wasn't Rin with them...?_

_Hakudoshi fell from the horse and looked back confused. _

_It was Kagura whose eyes were bloody due to tears._

_"You scum...what have you done?" She asked trembling at the massacre he'd done._

_Hakudishi just hummed and right before everyone's eyes, Kikyou's body was devoured by the demons from him, leaving just bones behind..._

_"Mmm...you back stabbing bitch...you'd be the cherry on top..." He said slowly, blood dripping from him, he was dying too._

_He flicked his hands and Kagura fell. She pushed back his attack and realized that he already was dead._

_Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha. He seemed to staring up at him. Then Sesshoumaru could feel rage...blind rage and emotions shaking him. He clutched Inuyasha and howled... a mourning howl for his lost brother...he howled the was he was deceived into killing him just as Inuyasha was deceived by Naraku's puppets... Never did he feel so helpless...all this for just power...just stupid, damned power... _

_Ayame and Miroku ran to them and Kirara soon followed them. She looked pretty beaten up herself._

_The fire breathing horse, leapt into the air disappearing... he was finally free and he could wreak havoc somewhere else..._

_Sesshoumaru was holding Inuyasha as if he were his baby._

_"Inuyasha..."He said running his fingers on his face. He wished he had his other arm...He realized how soft his brother's skin was and how he looked like him, albeit the crescent moon and the stripes._

_The baby's cry stirred him and he looked back at Ayame._

_Ayame held out his son to him but he wouldn't take it._

_"Rin..." He said and looked at both of them._

_"She is in your castle."Kagura said._

_"What?" Sesshoumaru demanded._

_"With Naraku..."She didn't finish when Sesshoumaru already sped toward the castle. He had his brother and his mates' body with the babies corpses as well...it world drive him to kill Naraku. Slowly and painfully._

_He was not going to lose Rin. Ayame took Kagura's hand and Miroku mounted on Kirara._

_He looked at Kagura and said, "Is Naraku dying?"_

_

* * *

When she came back with the fire, she could see that demons surrounding Onigumo and she felt sorry. She suddenly had the urge to protect him. She ran blindly for him and the fire drove the demons away._

_"Why would they fear me?" Rin asked to herself._

_"Because you are pure...your heart is pure...and it scares them..." He said holding the burning flame._

_"Now I want you go out..."He said pushing her away from him. Just then a demon stooped so low as if to eat her._

_She ran back to him._

_"No...Rin they will not hurt you...you are too much for them..." Onigumo said. He finally would take revenge on Naraku. What he wanted was over. He did not have the guts to tell her that almost all of her family was dead._

_Rin nodded and dived out into the balcony._

_Just as she reached there, she saw Sesshoumaru. She was shocked to see him. And she looked at the bodies she was carrying and she had to hold onto the railing in the balcony to keep her from falling._

_Suddenly the whole room exploded behind her and there was fire that was burning in black. And she could demons getting into Onigumo's body._

_'Oh no...'Rin's mind raced._

_His cries tore the morning sky...the dawn was cracking up and it would be just matter or few minutes before the sun came out and she could hear some voices._

_The demons talking to him._

_'...Did you think you'd dupe us... we are hungry for blood...scare us with that girl?...you need a virgin to burn...lowly human...' And many more expletives. _

_Something in her snapped. She remembered the day Kagura had come to her. She was with her little sister Kanna. And Kanna showed something. Rin knew that it would be upto her to end this. She knew she'd have to actually help Onigumo to defeat Naraku beacuse evryone capable would not be there. But she didn't strike her then, that all would be dead. _

_She looked at Sesshoumaru and she held a hand out to stop him._

_"No...Sesshoumaru-sama...don't come here...and stop pretending. That you care...it kills me deep inside...to know that you hate me...hate humans...hate everything that is yours... Let me be the last victim of your hatred..." Rin said._

_'I love you so much...just one last kiss...one last touch...'Rin's mind wavered._

_  
She looked back at Onigumo who was slowly becoming Naraku...and she looked at Sesshoumaru._

_"Let the rage in your heart extinguish when I burn...for you...for our Yukio...for the love that I have for you...for our time together..." She said as tears flowed down and she made a mad dash toward Onigumo._

_The demons surrounding him, made way for her and she glowed white._

_She entered the black flame and it didn't hurt her._

_Naraku shook her away but she caught his hands..._

_"I might not be a virgin but..." She entwined her hands with his... Onigumo was back, smiling at her._

_"...but sure love with all of my heart..." She said._

_Sesshoumaru couldn't stop Rin as he flew to the balcony. It was like an open field with everything blown up. The demons hovering seemed to make everything look black._

_He was floating and saw Rin with...not Naraku but Onigumo._

_The fire turned bright orange from black and Onigumo was lifted up...he held onto Rin's hand and mouthed a thank you. He turned into ashes and that is when Rin felt the fire._

_She was burning and she could feel the feeling that Naraku had felt. She felt hatred, betrayal, anger, sadism...everything...She turned at the cry of her name._

_'Sesshoumaru-sama...' Rin gasped holding out her hand._

_But it was too late now... she couldn't see him for the fire brunt into her eyes and she slumped down. The fire raging and she fell into it._

_"RIN!!!!" Sesshoumaru cried. His eyes widened and for the first time his beautiful face showed emotions. And he never looked more beautiful...for he was crying now...for his Lady...who was dead..._

_He collapsed and plunged down. When his already hurting body crashed onto earth, he couldn't feel anything. He saw Ayame and Miroku running towards him with his baby..._

_The last thing on his mind was the baby's name...and he knew he'd have to live for him...for her...for them...Yukio..._

_It was a new morning, beautiful morning. And the world was anew..._

* * *

Two hundred and ten years later (present):

"And you want me to meet them? I still do not understand your motives, Yukio." The man said.

Yukio looked at him from near the window where he was staring out, at the busy Tokyo life. He wanted to roll his eyes.

"Well, our business with them has been exceptionally profitable. Their exports to us have been good. And their company is not on ordinary one. I do agree it was formed five years ago, but the report is with you. They are the leading suppliers now. And before you mention it, I am not infatuated with the chair person's name just because it is Inuyasha." Yukio said smoothly.

Amber eyes bored into him and he said, "Look at me when you talk Yukio."

"Sorry, father." Yukio said looking at his father...Sesshoumaru.

They were talking in a tastefully furnished posh, air conditioned office and looking at his father, he broke into a sweat.

"Is there something you are hiding from me?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"No. Just that it is good bessiness. And this gesture would strengthen our ties with them." Yukio said.

"Hmm...and isn't it a gesture enough that you invited them for your two hundred and tenth birthday anniversary?" Sesshoumaru asked, clearly playing with his son.

"Jeez...dad its twenty one!! I am twenty one...don't give the people working here heart attcks..."Yukio said throwing his hands up.

Sesshoumaru smirked. Dog demons lived quite long, 800 to thousand years and compared to that, you could say Yukio was still a kid.

"Now you don't call me dad and give them heart attacks. I am your elder brother!" Sesshoumaru said reaching for the phone.

Yukio laughed at the joke. Ofcourse, Sesshoumaru and he looked the same age. Maybe Sesshoumaru looked a two or three years elder to him.

"And are you sure you are not pulling a fast one on me?" Sesshoumaru asked again.

"No ways..." Yukio said shaking his head.

"Hmm...then why are you sweating in this room?" Sesshoumaru asked and flicked his eyes toward the door.

Right! The sign to get out. Yukio got up and waved at his dad.

* * *

He knew he was speaking to Kagura. What the hell does he see in her? It had always confused him. He had asked Ayame when he was a kid, why wasn't she with him and that Kagura is.

Ayame would smile at him and say, "Because I belong to someone else, my little Yukio..." And she'd tickle him.

He was left heart broken when Miroku-sama had died back then due to old age. And even shattered when Ayame died too. But just a few years back, he'd met Tamahome when he was studying. And he knew it was Miroku-sama.

And then Erica, an air hostess. Ayame...

He was so happy.

But he shaken to the hilt when he'd met Inuyasha and Kagome. He'd seen in the potraits and made Tamahome and Erica swear it was them. It was like a second chance. For all of them. And even more intrigued when Kagome had said about her family. And she knew that Rianna was none other than Rin. And they called her Rin. What a coincidence!

And with Tamahome and Erica he'd planned everything. Their bussiness with them grew and Inuyasha proved to be a quite a profitable partner too, to do bussiness with.

It had taken Tamahome and Erica a long time to get convinced that they were, indeed, Miroku and Ayame.

And he just didn't know how it would take for the rest of them to realize.

Especially with his father. He had seen him all along. He was, is, a great father. He knew that his father had loved his mate, Rin. Right from the beginning. But he never mentioned her at all. Ayame and Miroku had taken care of him in that matter.

And he saw his father becoming a womanizer. Not only demon females but humans too...!! But Kagura had been a constant one. She was a wind demon for all that he was concerned and she lived in Germany or some country like that. She'd come to meet him and his father thrice every year. Yukio had no interest what so ever in her.

But there was one day...one night in particular...when something happened between them. Something that shouldn't have.

"Just as I said to your mother, you are better than your father...!!" She had said, before he left her.

Well, he was no better than his father.

* * *

He was more worried how Sesshoumaru would react.

But he was happy. His mother had come back. She would love him and there was no way..._no way_...she was going anywhere away from him. No one could take her away, not even his father.

Now there was a meeting in half hour and he just didn't know what the outcome would be.

"Yo!! Yuki!!" Yukio rolled his eyes, it was Miroku(Tamahome).

He like this one much better than the old one. Because, Miroku had been elder and had been his teacher and he still nursed the spanks he'd given. Tamahome was much better. He had a strange abilty to sustain abnormally strong punches.

He'd gotten it out from Ayame(Erica) that it due to Sango.

"Hey!!" Yukio greeted back giving a high five to him and then held his hands for a moment before saying,"Letch!!"

Miroku feigned hurt and Yukio just smirked.

"You were late again yesterday, buster. So who was it this time? Was it Anaya?" He asked punching him.

"Nope...its was Kaguri." Miroku said.

"I had to listen a whole lot from Inuyasha, you know!" Yukio said.

"Yeah right! He never grows up, not in last birth and by the looks of it, not in this birth." Miroku said handing him coffee.

"You do understand, you are talking about my Uncle." Yukio said slowly.

"Hm...not in this birth! And even if you take him like that, we both looked at naked girls together that time..."Miroku said, eyes twinkling.

"When is he ever going to change?" Ayame chuckled hitting slightly on Miroku's head.

She handed a file to Yukio.

"I have checked everything. We can close the deal today." She nodded.

"I don't think so." Miroku said hugging her.

"Watch the butt..." Ayame said, reciprocating and Yukio planted a chaste kiss on her cheeks.

"Why not?" Yukio asked.

"Right...its face off time and its going to make hell freeze over!! Can't wait to see what happenes...especially when Rin meets your father..."He said.

"Yeah...but you have worked a lot towards this contract Miroku..."Yukio said thinking.

"You are talking about the contract?" Miroku asked getting pissed.

"Yeah...its a whopping one billion US dollars contract idiot, the one which had all the three of us working our heads out."Yukio said sipping his coffee.

"Yeah...three sexless months..."Miroku nodded, his eyes glazing over.

Ayame just hit him over head.

"Pervert!" Ayame said.

"No...now there is someone to do that Ayame..."Yukio teased Miroku and he blushed.

"Yeah...I will miss this but she sure hits him good." She quipped.

She remembered Miroku standing at her door with a swollen cheek and bleeding lip yesterday. And when she'd helped him with ice, he'd said everything that had happened.

"But I think its worth it, the money can not equal the lost years." Miroku said silently and no one said anything after that.

The letcher was right this time.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the office only to be escorted out and pushed into a limo.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked, proper this time since Yukio was here. The Yukio Takahashi.

"We are going for a bussiness lunch, Inuyasha-sama." Yukio said.

"You are going to meet our chairperson himself today." Yukio said, fidgetting a little.

"What? Mr. Takahashi?" Inuyasha asked shocked.

"Yes." Yukio said giving Kagome a pointed look. Ofcourse, he'd smelt her.

Kagome blushed and looked out the window. Her smile faded at the sight of a man walking toward the limo.

He was in a finely tailored gray suit and his snow white glistened under the sun. His eyes starkly reminded him of Inuyasha and she could see right through the spell he was using. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and stripes across his cheeks.

Inuyasha felt her stiffen and asked,"What is wrong, Kags?"

"Umm...just that..."Kagome couldn't just finish it.

Miroku and Ayame were looking at the three people inside limo. And both of them itched badly for a bag of popcorn.

Sesshoumaru was inside the limo and nodded to his son. He looked at the couple who looked completely out of place and he too, was left speechless.

No wonder, his son was sweating inside the air conditioned room.

* * *

A/N: There...sixth one!! My paper went rocking yesterday and passing!!! Yay!!! So an update because I was in a really good mood with a great exam and great reviews...

Reviews please...please...lemme know...lemme know...any questions am here to answer...

Some interaction???

I thank my reveiwers...

Wolf-Inu-Yasha38 : I updated!!

April Kalicharan : So did I get all the loose ends together??

Karina : So do you like Yukio??

FluffyRinLover : You did? I cried a lot typing this one!!

Cina5 : Okay...Kagura said that because if it weren't for her, Rin wouldn't be alive and not pregnant. Kagura isn't related to Yukio at all basically but Naraku is. You will find out in the forthcoming chapters...

Obssessed Dreamer: Heehee...I made most of them reincarnate!! That too, together. I mean Kikyuo(kags) with Rin and Souta, Sango with Kohaku. But that is where the connection ends...

raptor-akida : Thank you...here is your next chapter...hope you liked it.

Hinata-chan : So now you know everything you asked for!! I will explain what happened in the past slowly without going into another separate section.

Reviews people!!! Rin meets Sessh in next chapter...yippee!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own them.

**A/N**: Hey people!! I am so sorry for the unedited last chapter. I found crappy typing mistakes and in some places forgot to type the words too and I felt ashamed!! Am with the exams and am still updating cuz of the wonderful reviews. Your wonderful reviews!!!smiles dreamily

* * *

Chapter eight : Destiny

* * *

Sesshoumaru was always in control of the situation. Any situation that is.

And in this situation, he simply wasn't. He quickly smelt the couple sitting in front of them. Inu youkai lived by their senses, what they smell, see, hear, everything.

And everything inside was shaken upside down, damn! They smelt the same and this woman was just smelt like his dead sister-in-law before she died.

She too was pregnant.

'Talk something, stupid!' Kagome scolded herself. The thing was she was tongue-tied looking at the handsome youkai in front of her. And she couldn't quite place it. She tore her eyes away feeling ashamed that she was gaping at a guy who wasn't her guy!

But Inuyasha, she noticed, too didn't take it well.

Inuyasha was thinking. No his mind was racing at the reaction, this guy in front of him elicited from him. Was he supposed to feel these things? He looked at Kagome slowly whose eyebrows were risen beyond words.

Yukio sensing the tension and well aware that they were in some kind of stupor, decided to take matters into his own hands. He knew that both the parties were so shocked that they'd keep mum throughout the ride, hell, throughout their lunch.

"Inuyasha-sama, Kagome-sama, meet Sesshoumaru Takahashi, chairman of the Takahashi Enterprises. My father."Yukio declared.

Ayame stopped herself from giggling. Wow!! This was greater than any soap opera!! She remembered her situation and when it happens to others, its kind of fun. She was holding her breath and she noticed even Miroku was.

Yukio was exasperated. Not even a eyelid was batted.

He looked pointedly at his father.

'Damn...I never like coming here and now I hate this place for giving me creeps...hate the guy for giving me creeps.' Inuyasha swore and nodded.

"Uh...pleased to meet you, Seshoumaru." Inuyasha said, giving his hand to him, not realizing that he'd taken his first name. Just the first name.

"And me too, Sesshoumaru-sama." Kagome said, holding her hand out.

He nodded and accpeted their hands, one by one.

"The pleasure is mine, Inuyasha and Kagome." Again no last names.

He'd touched his brother like this for the first time. He'd never touched him previously, except when his brother's life escaped right from his arms. And Sesshoumaru felt his bloods in his hands and Yukio had caught him washing his hands desperately sometimes...that seemed long ago looking at Inuyasha now.

He liked it.

And with Kagome, he'd never touched her. And this one, showed warmth. She looked more beautiful, her eyes more lively, her voice more chirpy and melodious. And the fact that she was pregnant, added to the smell and it was pleasing.

* * *

The three were regarding themselves.

Inuyasha did not like it but he had to supress the familar feeling. And he was sure able to point what tugged whenever he was here. He had fought it hard with Miroku and going through the same process again, with this guy, was again another trying one.

Yukio growled low.

'The pleasure is mine?? Wow...he never uses any crap like that...'Yukio thought.

It wasn't going like what he'd planned.

Right, who was he kidding? Its his cold father and even colder uncle's reincarnation.

"So Inuyasha-sama. Are you ready with your report? We can seal the deal today? After lunch? What do you think father?" Yukio asked.

Inuyasha looked at Yukio and spoke,"Oh yeah...I mean yes. Surely. How long before we eat?"

Miroku chuckled. He went and sat next to Inuyasha. It seemed to somewhat calm Inuyasha's nerves. Inuyasha felt this with Miroku. Like he'd known him from a quite long time. He could feel something even stronger than Sango or Kouga for that matter.

"This is your first time here, Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Inuyasha seemed to respond quickly to him.

"No. My third time. It is my third time." Inuyasha said, hoping this guy would talk more.

"This time I think its bussiness with pleasure. Our deal and Yukio-sama's birthday. He is turning..."Kagome let it hang there looking at Yukio.

"Twenty one..."He smiled.

"Yes. Two hundred and ten." Miroku said and Yukio stared at him with a look that said 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-later'. And he smiled at Kagome.

"He said the same thing, Houshi." Inuyasha spat.

"Okay. So that makes you...five years old, Inuyasha-sama?" Miroku said innocently.

Ayame cracked up not noticing that Sesshumaru was present. Kagome laughed too, lightly. She still was feeling uncomfortable.

"Was that supposed to be funny, letch?" Inuyasha asked back, his eyebrows twitching.

'He hasn't changed at all...'Sesshoumaru thought. A weird necklace that seemed to stick out like a sore thumb around his neck.

"What is it that you are wearing?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly.

Inuyasha actually snapped his head toward Sesshoumaru when the first word left his mouth. It was cute, those doggy ears on top of his head. Sesshoumaru wondered why it didn't feel like this before.

"A suit?"Inuyasha asked and Kagome whispered about the necklace. She was smiling devilishly.

"Oh this...This is a gift from my mate." Inuyasha managed. Hell! He wasn't going to say what it really was. Or what it did.

"Hey!! We are almost here..." Yukio said giving his father looks of appreciation that he'd actually spoken to them.

* * *

Yukio led them to the roof top of the posh restaurent. It was empty. Obviously, Ayame had booked the entire place.

They stopped at the entrance and the place was...simply great.

There was a glass roof that let the sun rays in and it was full of greenery. It was as if the old timed were recreated. Sesshoumaru looked at Ayame and nodded approvingly. She beamed.

"So where are we going to sit?" Kagome asked and really regretted using the last word.

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground face first.

"Oops..."Kagome said, ashamed thoroughly reaching for her mate.

"Its a subdueing spell..."Miroku said, biting his lips to control himself.

Yukio was almost in tears and Sesshoumaru looked scary, his lips threatening to smile. Ayame, well, hid behind Yukio's tall frame and was shaking badly.

Inuyasha got up and gave Kagome a frostly glare.

"Lets get this over with..." Inuyasha said walking past them, using colorful expletives all the way.

Sesshoumaru followed. This was certainly a bussiness that he would enjoy doing for the centuries to come. He knew it.

* * *

Rin was again studying, actually wishing herself not to sleep with all those operational and differential amplifiers theory that she was going through.

"Shit!! Why the hell can't they connect to only one terminal and get it done?? Inverting...non inverting...why can't it be positive and negative?? And those damned designs with IC723 and IC555's. God!!!" She cried silently.

Suddenly the door opened with music hitting her ears. It was N'syncs 'tearing up my heart' and Kohaku was mouthing it.

Rin sat up in her bed, confused but as he neared, moving his body in tune with the music, she blushed, badly.

He came near her and jumped on the bed, getting a rose for her from thin air. She squealed.

"For me?" She chirped.

"No...its for Souta. Come on...its for you..."Kohaku said relishing her blush.

Rin smiled at the rose but it faded. She looked at Kohaku and remembered last night...Yukio.

"Kohaku-kun...I have to say something about last night..." She said slowly.

"I know it. So who is this guy? You like him, he looked like a youkai." Kohaku said.

Rin looked at him, feeling sorry. Sure she had some feelings for him but...just like before...something stopped her.

"His name is Yukio and he is Kagome's partner. The reason we are here. For his twenty first birthday." Rin said smelling the rose.

She felt warm hands on her shoulder and she looked at Kohaku.

"You like him, don't you?"He asked softly.

Rin didn't answer, when there is a friend who likes you and you don't want him to feel that way, there are no words.

"I don't know..." Rin said smiling a little. Yes, she didn't know. She knew she wasn't attracted to him, it seemed more than that.

Souta came shuffling in with a file in his hand.

"Inu-kun forgot this and by the looks of it, he was supposed to carry it." Souta declared.

Right, time to call Sango and Kouga from their little Tokyo tour. Rin felt relieved that she didn't have to carry on that conversation.

* * *

Anticipation was killing her when Sango half heartedly agreed to take her along.

Rin wanted to meet Yukio again. She just wanted to be with him. And she was thinking about him all the time.

As they entered the office, everyone gave them confused looks.

They were made to wait. Obviously, they had gone to have lunch and it was only Sesshoumaru who'd returned to work extra time. Inuyasha and Kagome had left for the hotel. And Sango and Rin were oblivious to this.

"Wait here Rin-chan. Maybe I should talk to the appropriate person." Sango smiled and Rin nodded.

Sango got up and went upto the Manager's assisstant.

"Assisstants have separate rooms?" Sango thought aloud and she knocked the door and opened it.

Miroku was shuffling through the files with some papers in his mouth and looking at Sango, he opened his mouth, the papers slipping to the floor.

"Sango..."He breathed.

"Oh...hello Miroku!!" Sango said quite surprised.

Well, Sango was not going to be back for a long time.

Rin almost stifled a yawn. It had been more than fifteen minutes since she had left. She looked at her dress. It was not that bad. It was Kagome's cream blouse with two buttons she'd left unbuttoned and a light pink skirt. She looked alright, not quite out of the place in this office. So she got up, hoping to find Yukio.

She went upto the receptionist and she smiled.

The receptionist quirked an eyebrow and Rin spoke," I am here to see Mr. Takahashi."

But only didn't mention which one. How could she know?

The receptionist eyed her and said, "Mr. Takahashi is already in his office with someone...He always likes two anyways so you could go as well, I think."

Rin looked at her thoroughly confused.

"Third floor, second door to your left." The receptionist said and went back to typing something.

Rin thought that she was loose and started climbing instead of taking the elavator.

The receptionists' head snapped realizing that it was at this time, Sesshoumaru was not to be disturbed. Anyways, she relaxed that this girl was one of his 'friends'.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was rummaging through some files, just looking at their past relations with Inuyasha's company. He realized that Yukio had, indeed, set them up. But looking at the figures, their bussiness was prospering with Inuyasha's. The phone rang and he looked at it. It was Kagura. Just the the door opened, his secretary entering. She looked at him and smiled seductively.

Oh well...

"Hello..."Sesshoumaru pressed the button to speaker and nodded to his secretary and leaned back on his chair.

"Moshi moshi Sesshoumaru...mmm...you don't sound so well..." Kagura said, but the concern was not in her voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshoumaru asked, his attention fully on the woman in front of him. She was a full blooded neko youkai but what the hell. When its worth a good fuck, nothing mattered. She was slowly unbuttoning her shirt and he could smell her arousal. And he knew that she could smell him too.

She came upto him and he grabbed her making her sit on him. He started sucking her neck and she almost stifled a moan.

"You don't sound like doing-your-secratary-while-talking-to-me but really...something else." Kagura said, amusement in her voice.

The neko demon snapped back and looked at Sesshoumaru. He was staring at the phone and shifted her onto the desk, letting his hands roam under her skirt. He could the arousal's scent rising and it made him lose control. Almost because she seemed to be hesitant.

"Nothing like that. Why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru asked again, nodding at his secratary assuring it was nothing amiss.

"Okay, you never open upto me. Anyways I am going to be back for Yukio's birthday. I just wanted you to know." Kagura said.

"Okay, Kagura I will call you back, I have something important to look into." Sesshoumaru said, no feeling in his voice.

"Sure."Kagura chuckled. As if she didn't know what it was. The line went dead and the secratary boldly clicked the line off.

She sat on the desk properly this time and parted her legs. Sesshoumaru leaned back again on his chair.

* * *

Rin looked at the name plate. She couldn't make out anything. She could feel the cold air coming through the door's bottom.

'Oh well...who cares?' She mustered up courage and knocked and opened the door.

She froze. There was Yukio, with some girl who was in a dissheveled state. They looked at her as though she'd committted a heinous crime.

"Sorry...really sorry."She said in english. She didn't know Japanese that well, although she knew Japanese word for 'sorry' at this moment, english popped up.

She almost closed the door when she realized it wasn't Yukio. She froze looking at him again.

He was looking at her as if he'd seen a ghost and something went through her.

She felt something, strong. Not knowing what she was doing exactly, she opened the door fully ingnoring the growling demoness. She started walking toward the demon who held close resemblance to Yukio and Inuyasha.

Even he was staring at her, contemplating what to do.

As she neared him, the secratary gave Sesshoumaru a pointed look but his eyes were fast trained on Rin.

Rin was totally out of it. She no longer knew what she was doing. All she wanted to do was...

She pulled the guy's tie and once his face was near, kissed him. On the lips.

"What?" The secratary asked confused.

Sesshoumaru was already coming back from a shock when this...girl...

He absolutely had no idea what to do when this girl who looked like Rin kissed him. Her lips pressed forcefully on him now, tongue teasing him, as if willing him to open his mouth.

He smelt her and it was definitely her. But all that was pushed back. He felt himself drowning in her scent. And he reciprocated.

It was Rin's first kiss. No, her second one if you counted that date for prom night. Inuyasha had caught that guy with Rin and scared the guy away.

But this was totally different. She wanted him. Yukio was pushed back into her mind and this nameless guy who was not even introduced to her occupied her mind. He pulled her and she sat on his laps, her hand reaching out for the desk to support herself. When she found that the secratary was still there, she pushed her skirt away.

And to Rin it seemed like deja vu. She knew this guy.

The secretary who was disgusted with this, got up and left not even adjusting her clothes.

"He can fuck a human girl if that is what he wants..." She said under he breath and Sesshoumaru heard it.

He growled, and broke the kiss to look at the secretary but Rin's lips on his neck, clouded his thoughts.

She pulled him closer, going down on him and Sesshoumaru wondered whether it was his Rin.

She smelt like that, even felt like that. Tasted the same...and she was the same human girl...He remembered the Rin who was not so bold when it came to things like this.

Rin felt the guy stiffen and looked at him, "Sesshoumaru-sama?" She asked not realizing what she had just said.

And that was it, Sesshoumaru lifted her up and started walking to the window. He opened it and jumped.

* * *

Rin could feel the afternoon sun as she was carried by this demon to a place she didn't know. Actually she knew nothing of Tokyo. She hadn't even realized what she had called him. His smell, musky that reminded her of forests, was wild in its own sense and it soothed her.

She never realized that she was placed on a bed and him kissing her. Rin tilted back falling back on the pillows pulling him down. She needed him. Now. Right now.

As he settled comfortably on her, she started pulling at his shirt and he caught her hands.

He was about to rip the shirt off if that is what she wanted, but Rin caught his hands. He looked at her confused and she smiled. Rather suggestively. He was surprised and he let it show a little and opened it slowly, kissing his exposed parts that made Sesshoumaru close his eyes. She unbuttoned the shirt fully and made him take it off. She slided her hands along his hands and seemed to note a jagged scar on his left. It was as if it had been severed. She shook her head to dismiss any thoughts and sucked his neck and shoulder junction that made Sesshoumaru growl and it reverberated through her chest. She pulled back, his shirt gone and reached for hers as if to say it was his turn.

She laughed, and he listened to it as it were something magical. It had the same old chirpiness and this one had strong sexual undertones to it as well.

He opened it but ended up shredding it to peices and Rin gasped, realizing the cold air conditioned room. He kissed her again and felt a cold metal sort of thing pressing his chest and pulled back to take a look at it and it was a round pendant in gold and the Japanese inscription said, "Rianna.." He breathed.

Rin ran her fingers through his hair, that silky snow white tresses and pulled him down again.

He flipped her over him and opened her bra. She giggled into the kiss and lifted herself up shifting against his groin, and he growled softly.

She looked at him surprised. Actually she was going by the books. What she had read, for she had no idea how to please a man. Now, demons were totally new to her, she never knew any demons nor dated any.

But this one...her body seemed to work on its own.

He pulled her bra off and the cold air hit her breasts and his mouth found them and Rin gasped. There you go...that same feeling again. When his ministratins finally stopped, it was her turn and she opened his pants. She looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

This was not upto her.

He smiled a little and slowly slid off his pants and flipping her again to remove hers.

The way her looked, seemed to tell her that he would lead her.

She let him take control and let herself go.

Sesshoumaru regarded her naked form. She was beautiful.

He could feel her scent and it was heavy with arousal and his demon inside was losing its control.

Red dominated his amber ones and Rin got confused. She pressed her palm against his skin and kissed his eyes. When they opened his eyes, they were amber again.

Sesshoumaru had bedded many women and never did his demon inside dared to come out. Okay, maybe sometimes with Kagura. But now...

He could feel her hands on is member and it responded quickly to her touch.

Rin's eyes widened, never had she seen something like this. She knew actually they were big but not this big...

"Rin..."He said, voice hoarse and she looked at him shocked at the naked need in his eyes. Again the feeling of deja vu.

He pushed her down gently and looked at her. He touched her core that sent jolts of electricity through her body. She moaned and it seemed to entice him more.

He slid a clawed finger into her wet core and parted them. Rin gasped and he kissed her reassuring that it was going to be just fine. He wanted to be inside her, badly. To drown himself in her.

He broke the kiss and looked helpless. He couldn't rush when Rin said, "Its okay...but this is my first time..."

He looked at her, his lust blinding him but was surprised. Again...a stab in his chest. Her words went right through him pericing him.

He simply nodded and positioned himself at her entrance. And with a squeeze she gave to his hand, he pushed himself inside her. She turned to the side, the push painful. Her body seemed to revolt at this and pain seemed to shoot.

She felt kisses on her cheeks and she grasped his shoulders tightly as if she were holding for her dear life.

She slowly melted into his kiss as he again pushed a little more. She cried into the kiss and he pulled back to look at her.

"Trust me..."He said slowly and she nodded and with one big push entered her, breaking her womanhood, for the second time. She shut her eyes, tears flowing through her corners and she felt his kisses. She concentrated on them, strained though and the pain slowly seemed to recede. Now, it was pure bliss she felt and kissed him feircely and yearning him to fill her.

Sesshoumaru pulled himself out slowly and lid again, she moaned and he growled softly, her walls clasping him tightly.

He continued to thrust, with each passing thrust, increasing the speed and Rin breathed heavily for she never felt so excited before. She felt everything new, every feeling was new and she seemed to soar with something pooling in her belly like a mounting tornado that ached for a release.

Sesshoumaru knew he was growling and his vision wavered, seeing red again. He seemed to be internally fighting. No...Rin was too fragile to handle him as a demon and he was fighting to stay in control. With each thrust, his demon wanted a release and he growled, making Rin worry a little.

She seemed to understand something and she wrapped her legs around his hips and moved along with him. She turned his face towards her and kissed him.

"Let go, Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin said, again not aware what she was saying.

That was all he needed as he went down on her with a hunger that was insatiable. It was as if it was raining in the desert. Sesshouamru obviously being the desert and he pulled every drop of her inside him. Her walls seemed to suck everything out of him...virgin...

Both came together and Sesshoumaru howled low, drowning Rin's cry.

When he collapsed his entire weight on her, she seemed to hold him, pulling the blankets over them. She breathed in deep savoring his smell. And the cool air inside the room made her a little sleepy.

He looked at her now and she smiled.

"Ai shiteru...Sesshoumaru-sama..."She breathed and fell asleep, her hands around him.

Sesshoumaru followed suit and went to sleep his chin resting on top of her head.

* * *

He'd woken up before her and the clock showed six in the evening. They had nearly slept for two hours.

He smelt her again, feeling her steady heart beat. Actually he could hear her heart beating and her breaths.

He looked at her and couldn't stop marvelling.

She had come back...to him. Along with the others he had lost.

She looked at the pendant again that said, Rianna. That was her name now.

He realized that she was taller this time, coming around 5'9 and her figure was more curvaceous than before.

He gently touched her face, relishing her soft skin and delicate lips that were pink naturally.

How he had missed her...

* * *

"What the hell happened to her Miroku?" Yukio asked.

Inuyasha had been sat twice by Kagome and everyone seemed to be tense.

Miroku had gotten her back from the office and Yukio had been called too.

"I don't know. Maybe she remembered...she shreiked suddenly when we were...ummm..." Miroku couldn't find the words.

"Skip that part, Houshi!" Inuyasha barked and Kouga held his arms.

"Well, after that she pulled back, quite shocked and her eyes dazed. She said somthing like...Miroku, don't leave me...and stuffs like that." Miroku said.

"And what was that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha barked again.

Sango was unconcious ever since and remained so. The doctor was on her way.

Kiara suddenly jumped onto the bed and Kagome asked, "Where did the cat come from?"

"I gave it to her." Miroku answered.

Kikrara mewed slowly licking at her.

"Where is Rin?" Yukio suddenly asked.

Kohaku who was also there near his siter, looked a little hurt.

"She went with Sango to see you. You must know where she is!" Kohaku spoke, his voice sounded harsh and Yukio bristled.

"What do you mean?" Yukio asked pointedly and Kagome spoke.

"Yes, she was with Sango and she went to your office. Miroku, where is she?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. Sango was alone when she came to my room." Miroku said then stopped and looked at Yukio.

It hit Yukio then...'Father?'

He excused himself and went out.

Inuyasha followed him and Yukio stopped.

"What the hell is happening? Why won't this freak show end?" Inuyasha demanded.

Ayame came and held Inuyasha's hand.

"Please calm down, Inuyasha-sama. I promise everything will be fine. Give me half an hour. Please." Ayame said softly and he nodded.

What sort of a father he would be if he couldn't even take care of his friends and Rin?

He went upto Sango and held her hands.

Sango started murmuring.

"...no...Miroku...no...Kirara...come on girl..." Tears started pouring and she was dreaming. Miroku advanced toward her and Inuyasha growled. Kagome took his hands and sat near Sango's foot.

Inuyasha touched her forehead and smoothed it.

"Sango..."He tried.

* * *

Rin opened her eyes and looked into amber ones.

She smiled dreamily and said, "Hey..."

Sesshoumaru, his face expressionless but his eyes beaming, replied, "Konichiwa..."

He stooped to kiss her when his cell phone went off and Rin was jolted back to reality.

Sesshoumaru grabbed the phone and looked at the id. It was Yukio.

"Father?? Its me..."He said, nervously. His father was certainly going to kill him.

"Is Rianna with you, Sesshouamru-sama?" Ayame's voice boomed. Obviously she'd grabbed Yukio's.

"Ayame...what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Umm...is...Rin with you?" She asked softly.

"Hnn...yes, she is with me. How do you know this?" Sesshoumaru asked in Japanese.

Rin looked around her, panic rising. She was with a guy whom she didn't know and she was in a new place. By the looks of it, it seemed to rich to be a hotel room.

She found herself naked and the guy was holding her. Wait, she was holding him.

"She is Kagome Higurashi's sister. And...Inuyasha is her gaurdian...and we need her back. Things are going out of control. You know Inuyasha..."She said carefully choosing her words.

Sesshoumaru tensed. He never knew this. Looking at her for the first time, he didn't even know her real name until the pendant.

"Okay. How long?" Sesshoumaru asked forcing his rage down.

"Half hour or early please..." Ayame begged a little.

"Hnn...you, Yukio and Miroku should be in this house when I get there. We need to talk. The three of us." Sesshoumaru said coldly.

"Hhhai, Sesshoumaru-sama." Ayame said and disconnected.

"Well...??"Yukio asked.

"Yes, your mother is with him and we are screwed!" Ayame said.

Yukio couldn't help sweating. His father was hard when it came to punishments.

* * *

Rin got up slowly and pulled a blanket with her covering herself.

"Shit!!!" She cursed and stood up. She looked at the clock and then at him, panic escalating.

She knew this guy and she slowly remembered everything that happened.

She sisn't even know his name goddamnit!! And here she was, her virginity lost and Inu-kun was going to kill her.

"Rin..." Sesshoumaru called after her and she spun around.

Her face and the expressions shown hurt Sesshoumaru. But she did know him when she'd called him by his name.

"Rin, do you know who I am?" He asked getting up.

Rin moved back and shook her head.

"I want to go back, my sister will be searching. She must be worried." Rin replied, her voice cracking. It was as if she would cry.

He came close to her and she moved away but he bridged the gap in a second and held her.

"Please, let me go..." Rin said struggling.

"Rin...stop." He said but she was not listening.

"Leave me..!!" She cried out and snapped.

"Stop this and listen to me." He said lifting her and going into the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

"Cleaning you off my scent. You reek of me and sex. You don't want Inuyasha to smell you like this, do you?" He asked pushing her into the shower.

"You know Inu-kun?" Rin asked. He could smell the fear in her.

He nodded.

"I can do this on my own." She said and reached for the soap and looked at him pointedly.

He stepped out and went out. When she came back, she found him fully dressed and on looking at her approached her.

She gulped.

"Drink this." He ordered.

"What is it?" Rin asked confused.

"So that you don't smell like me...its a medicine sort of thing. Drink it." He said.

She blindly belived him and reached for it. She gulped it down.

All through the ride back to the hotel, not a word was spoken. She knew she had hurt him. First 'doing' him and then snapping at him...but she couldn't really understand what had happened and why. It was beyond her thinking.

* * *

Sango got up suddenly, visibly shaking and crying. She looked around and everyone looking at her with concern. Her gaze settled on Miroku who was holding Kagome's hand.

"Miroku!!" She said and got up throwing herself onto him.

Miroku, though shocked initially, held her tightly.

"Ha...its really you?? Oh Miroku...I love you...love you so much!!" Sango cried and hugged him fiercely.

Miroku sighed happily, "I love you too Sango." He whispered.

And everyone was confused.

Sango pulled off and kissed him. Miroku was happy to kiss her back but she soon passed out again. Miroku held her tightly anyway and when Inuyasha moved closer, his brows furrowed signalling Inuyasha to stay away.

'Weird...weird is what is goin on...'Inuyasha thought, his thoughst running back to Rin.

* * *

When the hotel neared she looked at him.

"I am Rianna Higurashi. And you are, Sir?" She asked slowly.

"I am Sesshoumaru Takahashi." He said and looked at her eyes widened. No she didn't even want to think about it. Maybe she went to look for the guy and ended up with his brother.

She knew she was not a loose girl.

"Okay, then, goodnight, Mr.Takahashi." Rin said and suddenly her feet felt heavy. She didn't want to go. She looked back and sighed. The look in his eyes made her melt and something inside her stirred again. She leaned into him slowly and before she could again make the same mistake she snapped away.

"Sorry..."Rin pulled back but Sesshoumaru pulled her into a seering kiss. Although Rin wanted to melt into him right then she wanted to get away because it was scaring her.

She started pushing him but that made him pull her closer.

She pushed him with a mighty heave and cried, "No...Dammit!! Its a mistake. Everything is a mistake. This wasn't supposed to happen. I came looking for Yukio, your brother and ended up with you. Its the most insane thing I have done and...and...shit!! This is so complicated...!!" Rin said running her hands through her hair and closing her eyes.

She was so aroused that moment and she knew he could smell her.

Sesshoumaru was intrigued. This Rin was...so fascinating.

Just to make matters worse he replied, "Mind you, you came to me. You kissed me. You initiated this. And by the way, Yukio is not my brother, he is my son." Sesshoumaru replied with a smirk. 'You are his mother!'

Rin opened her eyes slowly and it became as huge as saucers.

"Oh...how old are you then?" She asked. He looked as if he were in his mid twenties.

"Two hundred and fifty." He said smoothly.

"Oh fucking tornadoes!!! I am sorry!" Rin apologized for that word.

"I laid a old walking, talking, ancient relic!!" Rin gasped and Sesshoumaru was obviously offended.

He grabbed her hand and she marvelled at the sensation it sent through her. She pulled her hand back.

"You...you old egotistical womaniser..!!! What we did was illegal!! How could you?? I don't want to ever, see your ugly face again. Ever!! Is that clear and get your filthy paws off of me!!" Rin said and opened the door and she saw Ayame whose mouth hung open.

As Rin walked past her, she muttered, "You have a bloke for a boss!!"

Sesshoumaru was looking at her and he liked the way she walked...

Well, it was his Rin. But with lots of difference.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: There you go!! I have a paper on saturday so you will get ur story on...dunno guys. Lemme see. If I get great reviews and more reviews, I might update sooner.

Oh yeah!! I know, I made it a fun chappie cuz...the last one was quite a serious one.

Reviews please...

And I thank my reviewers and I love you guys...really!!

Thnk u, Wolf-Inu-Yasha38,Hinata-chan,AprilKalicharan,Raptor-akida, Obssessed dreamer.

And a question to April Kalicharan...are you related to the West Indies cricketer Kalicharan?? I know its stupid but cudn't help it. Am a cricket buff, so there...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own them.

**A/N**: Hey people!! Another update. Sorry, I try to do this inspite of xams!! And here is a not-so-long-chapter. And before you read this...I wanna tell that, its my way of putting Sesshoumaru...no seeing Sesshoumaru as a Father. Its a more defining chapter, making the relations strong, emotions clear, to you guys.

* * *

Chapter nine : A mother?

* * *

Rin was too confused and upset. Not to mention she was very angry. She badly wanted to turn around and look at him once more. And she really regretted saying that 'ugly' part and getting his filthy 'paws' off her. First, he was not even handsome, he was beautiful and very perfect. Well, just perfect. Then came that part of his hands on her, she wanted him too. She knew it deep inside, he had woken up something in her. She wanted to be in his embrace as if her she would live her life like that, to lose herself in him like that. It ached and it was new. She didn't know. And what you do not know, you feel scared and tend to discard them entirely from your system, but this was different. So she decided, anger would be the temporary solution.

When she'd woken up in his arms...wow...she wouldn't mind waking upto that face. Those sharp amber eyes. And the passion in them. It was enough to make her forget who she was. Until the phone rang, that is.

As soon as she was sure that she was out of Ayame's and Sesshoumaru's sight, she broke into a run and pushed the button for the elavator. As soon as it came, she threw herself in and she was glad it was emtpy.

'Odd...just odd and strange. Everything is strange.' Rin thought and slid down clutching her stomach as soon as the elavator closed.

She realized what it was and she tinged pink.

She was sore, and the walking had made it worse.

'Oh crap!!' She cursed and although she couldn't remember the entire details, she realized how...'hard' they'd done it.

She managed to pull herself out of the elavator and staggered a bit on the elavator door. She closed her eyes temporarily and she saw something.

_A girl dressed in purple. She was in the gardens that seemed to enchant her. And before her, was a two headed demon. She'd been told that its name was Ah-Un._

_'Ah-Un...'She breathed and they looked at her, fascinated. They nudged her, tickling. The girl giggled and as if something called to her, turned to see something. And she froze._

_It was an ethereal being...no by the crescent moon and the purple stripes, it was a demon and it was Inuyasha's half brother. And something inside her, jumped. She blushed._

Rin gasped this time and whispered, "Sesshoumaru??"

* * *

"RIN!!" Kouga's voice boomed and she looked up.

"Kouga-kun..." She managed a sly smile.

"Where the hell were you?" He demanded and pulling her close.

She panicked a little, she didn't want him to smell Sesshoumaru.

He picked her up and smelt her. He dropped her and checked her again.

"You seem good. Sango's not well...where did you go?" Kouga asked taking her to his suite.

"What happened to her?" She asked and Kouga said everything.

"Oh...that is bad...wonder what happened to make her like that..." Rin breathed and she looked at the pointed look Kouga was giving her.

"Umm...what is it?" Rin asked.

"You still haven't answered where you'd been all this time. Inuyasha, the state he is in...might as well punish you." Kouga said seriously and Rin gulped.

Inuyasha was strict, and Rin knew it.

"And I won't be able to stand in his way, Rin." Kouga said.

'I don't know how to explain this...'Rin thought as she squirmed.

"I don't really know how to say this, Kouga-kun..." Rin said, her voice shaking.

Kouga's tough-guy image dropped and he came sat next to her. He put his arms around her soulder and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey...atleast I won't let that dog turd manhandle you! You can tell me, you know that." Kouga said softly.

Rin looked at him and what happened played in her mind. Shame consumed her, not because she'd slept with Sesshoumaru but because she didn't feel apprehensive or did not repent about it. She thought of Inuyasha, her sister and now, Kouga, their trust in her and the very factor that she'd done something like that, seemed to make her feel that she somehow betrayed them. Walked over them. She could see the care in Kouga's eyes and tears formed.

"Hey!!" Kouga said pressing her shoulder.

* * *

"Kouga!! You don't know what Sango...what? Rin??" Inuyasha stopped in the middle of his tracks looking at Rin.

Rin's eyes widened and she smelt immediately of fear.

Inuyasha although relieved, felt anger rising inside him and the fear he smelt from her, added to it. Ofcourse, something had gone amiss.

Yukio barged right in after Inuyasha and Inuyasha growled low.

"Rin..."Yukio just about managed to hide his emotions and he smiled.

"She is back, now. Inuyasha-sama, you can stop worrying." Yukio said, sensing the hanyou's growing anger.

Kagome too, had come by then and looked at Rin.

Rin got up and tried to go to Kagome. Instead Kagome bridged the gap and so suddenly, Rin felt a sting on her cheek.

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha and Kouga shouted.

"Rin!!" That was Yukio.

Rin's face stung and her controlled tears flowed freely now.

"Where the hell were you?" Kagome asked, her voice dripping with anger.

"Kagome...its not...what you..." Rin tried and Yukio just about restrained himself.

But Inuyasha had noticed this. He was shocked at what Kagome did, but even more shocked when he saw Yukio's eyes turn red for a split second. His fingers were still glowing green...the poison whip and Inuyasha had to pay attention to Kagome before she did anything else.

He went to Rin's side and held her shaking form.

"Shh...Kagome!! Go to Sango. I will deal with this." Inuyasha said.

"Oh yes!! Go ahead, just spoil her Inuyasha. Always there to rescue her, she will never learn and will never mend!!" Kagome said in a low voice, she was obviously pissed.

Rin looked at her with regret.

"Kagome...please..." Rin whispered clinging on to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked at her and Yukio was tensed again. His furrowed brows showed it. Inuyasha was just alert before he could do something ontoward.

Something passed in Kagome's face and she got a worried look. She took a step toward Rin, and that was all that was necessary, Inuyasha released Rin and she went into Kagome's arms.

"Where were you? We were all so worried, you baka girl! Don't ever do this again..." Kagome said, blinking the tears.

"I promise...I won't do it ever again..." Rin said but woried a little for that promise.

"Yeah!! You must not. It will be bad for the pups..." Kouga said putting his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Rin tore herself away from Kagome and looked at her wide eyed.

Kagome smiled brightly as if nothing had happened and blushed.

"What??" Rin asked again, looking at Inuyasha.

"She is expecting Rin. And we wanted to say that, but you and Sango had just...vanished!" Inuyasha said joining the two of them.

"Oh..." Rin said slowly and then screamed.

Kagome winced and all the canines in the room...well took it pretty bad.

"Oh my god!! This is great...does Sango-san know this? Oh my god...oh my god!! This is so wonderful!! Wow...so is it a boy or a girl you want?" Rin asked Kagome who was blushing badly now, taken that Yukio was a complete stranger. But she felt otherwise, ne?

"Its not him or her, its them. Two of them." Yukio said and smiled.

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrows.

"Two of them?" Rin asked now turning to Inuyasha.

"Yeah!! A boy and girl to be precise. The girl is a hanyou and the boy...I can already sense his powers." Yukio again said.

Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome were gaping at him.

"What? You are scaring me guys..." Yukio said, a little embaressed.

Inuyasha knew that Sesshoumaru was very powerful but he didn't realize that Yukio was equally, powerful.

Ofcourse, he had heard that they were direct descendants of the great dog-demon Lord, Inutaisho. As for Kouga, he had to strain to find out about the kids. And he was surprised at how easily Yukio had said.

"Okay...this is just so..." Rin's mouth was clamped shut by Kouga.

"Please Rin. Three of us here...and a pregnant woman..." Kouga said.

And everyone laughed.

* * *

Yukio just looked at the four people in front of them and smiled inside. They were so happy together. And he had to be with them, not like this, but one of their own. Afterall, he was one of them. Its just that, they didn't know it yet. He marvelled at the range of emotions displayed right then and the way one thing moved quickly into another.

Kagome looked at him and smiled. She came to him and Yukio looked at her confused.

Without a warning, she hugged him and he stood there in dumb shock looking at Inuyasha and Kouga. They were actually holding Rin and all the three were looking at Yukio. Inuyasha just 'kehed' at his expression and Yukio realized that he had to reciprocate too.

"Thank you, Yukio-sama. You were really a big help today. And what you said now...it really made our day." Kagome said, withdrawing from him. But Yukio was still holding her.

Man!! It felt good, no wonder she slapped Rin. He understood a mother's warmth. And her concern. And he was just happy. That moment, he felt everything he'd been deprived of was coming back to him.

Kagome looked at him considered him as if reading his eyes.

'I do know this boy from somewhere...'Kagome thought as he hugged her back. A little tightly.

Rin's head snapped back at Inuyasha who had a strange look on his face.

* * *

"Hey...how is Sango? Can I see her?" Rin asked and Kouga nodded.

"Lets go." Kouga pulled her and made out the door. Just then, the door crashed and Miroku seemed to just fly out.

"THAT WAS FOR FEELING ME UP, YOU PERVERTED HOUSHI!! YOU DIDN'T CHANGE, YOU JUST HAD TO BE LIKE THIS EVEN NOW!!" Sango's shrill voice could be heard and Kohaku ran out to help Miroku. He still looked bewildered and Rin looked inside slowly.

Sango was in Souta's arms, crying softly. Souta had that fazed look on his face.

"Rin...??" Souta asked and Rin managed to force a smile.

"Rin?" Sango looked up and her anger seemed to fade away.

"Sango...how have you..." Rin couldn't complete and Sango was already trying to squeeze the daylights out of her.

"Ahh...Rin...its so good to see you..." Sango breathed and Rin was thoroughly confused.

Well, it was just in the after noon that they were together. But Rin still didn't know that she and Sango went way back and Sango now knew...

Sango looked at her and smiled. She remembered. And she gave a withering look at Miroku who'd gotten up as if nothing had happened.

* * *

There was a sudden bang and Kagome clearly heard Sango.

"Goddammit Houshi!!" Yukio muttered and let Kagome go half heartedly. He left her and nodded at Inuyasha and went out. Kagome just stood there for a moment, feeling deprived of the warmth. Her hands were still in the air, as if still holding him.

Inuyasha came from behind and clasped her hands.

Kagome looked at him confused.

"You felt it too, right." Inuyasha asked and Kagome nodded.

"He...we..." Kagome said, her eyes watering a little and she had a fleeting thought of a holding a snowhite puppy with big amber-brown eyes.

"You know him. We both know him...Don't we?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha slowly nodded.

"Maybe..."Inuyasha breathed.

* * *

Yukio looked at the scrapped door and looked at Miroku. He checked him for wounds and as usual, he had none.

Just as Ayame had said, he simply seemed to be used to this.

"You are a fool, you know that?" Yukio asked and Miroku smiled.

"I love her." Miroku said looking at Sango who seemed to be blushing a little.

Well, poor Kouga, he didn't get any of it and could'nt help muttering, "Weird..."

"Welcome to the club!" Inuyasha said slapping Kouga's back in a friendly way.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, not that he wanted to, but he couldn't stop feeling of concern for this perverted secretary of Yukio's.

"Hai, Inuyasha. As always." He said, picking up the phone. He had to call to replace the door and for a room change.

"And I never knew Sango was capable of doing this..."Kagome said going into the room to see Sango.

By that time, Sango had become aware of Kagome's 'condition' and well, you know girls!!

* * *

"This calls for a celebration!!" Kohaku hollered.

"Yeah!!" Everyone cheered.

Yukio and Miroku excused themselves politely and went back.

Rin who was feeling normal again, felt disturbed at Yukio's abscence. She looked at the happy faces and a little slip would be unnoticed.

She was about to go and Inuyasha's clawed hand stopped her.

"We have to talk...now go and do not take long." Inuyasha said pressing her wrist as if to make a point and Rin nodded.

* * *

"Yukio!!" Rin shouted and ran. The elavator had just gone down.

"Oh Yukio..." Rin said as she banged slightly at those doors and with a quick decision made, dashed down the stairs.

But she would have hardly taken few steps down, when she had to hold onto the railings just to stop herself from falling on...Yukio.

She looked shocked and Yukio smiled.

"You called me??" He said.

Rin just smiled and let her breath out. That was...really fast.

"Yeah...I did." Rin said and looked at him. The way he was looking at her, was as if he was eating her whole.

His eyes, his amber eyes...made her remember something and everything came flooding back.

How could she even talk to this guy when she had just 'did' his father.

Maybe Yukio noticed something, he just pulled her into him.

She went to him and there...that feeling was back. It was the same feeling she had with Sesshoumaru but with Yukio, it was sort of a different feeling.

"Go up now. They must be waiting. And don't forget to put on your best dress tomorrow." Yukio said.

"Why?" Rin asked hugging him again, she just didn't want to let him go. He had come back to her just now, didn't he?

"My birthday..." Yukio said slowly. It hurt him, to say this to his own mother. Well not exactly but still.

"Mmm...happy birthday in advance." She said pulling back reluctantly.

Even if it felt weird, she knew even he felt it. She thought he was just playing along, whatever there was. But little did she know, that the way he behaved around her was out of sheer love and crazy devotion. Literally.

"Arigatou!!" He smiled.

'Don't leave me...'Rin thought as she left his hands and climbed upstairs.

* * *

"So...you think she is more attached to him, than what you feel?" Kohaku asked Inuyasha who had seen this little 'incident'.

"Yeah..."Inuyasha said.

"Is it connected to what happened on her birthday? Because I think so. Being here...and seeing what is happening...really..."Kohaku said thinking about Miroku. Ofcourse, Miroku...he quite knew him and he had that feeling with Inuyasha and Kagome and not to mention Rin when Sango had introduced them to him.

But what he felt with Miroku ran deeper than the others and he felt it.

He felt a pang in his heart when Miroku was thrown out like that, he was worried even if something in him wanted to just laugh. It was as if...normal...nothing abnormal.

Inuyasha was considering the kid in front of him.

"Its something about this place." Inuyasha said bringing Kohaku back.

Kohaku shook his head.

"No, something about these people." Kohaku said.

"Smart kid!" Inuyasha said. Kohaku grinned.

* * *

They had a wonderful dinner. It felt normal. Just them and the fooling around. Kouga biting Inuyasha and him biting him back. Sango restraining Kouga and Kagome threatening to 'sit' Inuyasha. The teenager's glee...well, just normal.

* * *

Rin came to the suite and decided to get a hot bath before bed. Really, feeling damn sore and all the events after that.

As she closed her eyes and let her hands wander over her...she could almost feel him and an uneasy knot formed in her chest. She snapped her eyes open, gasping. It was as if...she could feel him...

She reached up to her neck and pulled her hand back.

It was bleeding. And it pained as if someone was biting her, sucking.

She shook herself and then saw again, it was gone. The feeling was completely gone.

"Shit!!" She cursed as she wound a towel around her, scared to shower properly. She came out and wore a night gown.

She breathed out and checked out for Kohaku and Souta. They both seemed to be studying and she went in. She knew Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga would be late.

"Hai princess!!" Kohaku greeted her and she smilked brightly.

Well, things were atleast normal.

Souta smiled warmly and gestured her to sit next to him.

She settled comfortably next to Souta and looked at him.

And then it happened.

She said everything, that had happened including her visions and the freak shows.

She was coughing madly at the end of it and Kohaku and Souta were holding her.

"And...I dunno...why this happened...really...Souta-kun...I feel so terrible at the same time...don't seem to truly regret it..."Rin said, amidst big sobs.

"Don't cry Rin!!" Kohaku whispered and she hugged him.

"Am sorry, Kohaku-kun..."She said and he nodded.

"How could a demon like that do what he did...??" Souta pondered loudly.

"Where does Yukio fit in this?" Kohaku asked.

"I really don't know. It is just that...I feel something for him, strongly."Rin said.

Just then they heard some sounds outside the door and Souta quickly wiped Rin's face and signalled her to slow it down.

"They are back. Now go and sleep, we will talk about this tomorrow." Souta said and got her to her bed.

Before he left, he held her hand and said, "Whatever happens Rin...you must know that I will love you..."

Rin smiled and nodded. He kissed his little sister on her forehead and went out.

But still that nagging feeling wouldn't go. It just wouldn't.

She badly wanted to be with Sesshoumaru and it was eating her. Slowly and the pain she felt was fathomless.

* * *

Ayame shifted uneasily on the chair she was sitting on.

"Would you quit that?" Yukio and Miroku said together. That was it.

"If it were not for you both dimwitted morons...I wouldn't be in this way, you ungrateful pigs!!" She shreiked and went quiet suddenly.

Yukio and Miroku looked at her and felt like laughing. Really...but they knew otherwise.

Sesshoumaru walked into the room and looked at them.

Oh yes...they were screwed.

"Okay...would anyone of you tell me what is going on?" Sesshoumaru said.

Ayame looked at the guys and she saw that both of them were staring at her.

'Oh buggers!!' She thought and she spoke, "It was all Miroku and Yukio, Sesshoumaru-sama...I know I should have told you but...they...they threatened me."

"Oh no you don't!! All you had to see was Kouga and you were gladly willing to help." Miroku accused.

"Oh yeah!! And who went all over the place looking at Kagome and Inuyasha?? Not to mention the way you totalled yourself when you were with Sango..." Ayame said pointing at Yukio and Miroku.

"Enough!!" Sesshoumaru whispered but it was enough.

The room was filled with tensed silence.

"Whatever happened was meant to happen...but instead of hiding, you should have told this Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru said his voice, cold.

"Father..."Yukio said.

"Especially you, Yukio! I want all of you to just drop whatever is going on and not forcing something. And Yukio, Kagura is coming for your birthday tomorrow. I want you and Miroku to go and get her from the airport." He said and Yukio felt as if slapped.

"What?" Yukio almost barked.

Sesshoumaru looked at him sharply. His eyebrow was raised.

"After seeing Okaa-san, you still are stuck up with that..." Yukio could not finish and he was lifted in the air. He could feel his father's grasp on his neck.

"You are one disobedient pup!! You should be punished for what you did. And that girl is not your Okaa-san!" Sesshoumaru dropped Yukio and Ayame held him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..."Ayame said shocked.

Never did Sesshoumaru behave like this with Yukio. Not once.

"What can I say now? You all are not kids anymore, but I am grounding you. Tomorrow, you will take care of the other guests and not them. This is Sesshoumaru must not find any of you talking to them. At all."

Sesshoumaru just walked away.

"What was that?" Miroku asked Yukio who looked like his girlfriend had just ditched him.

"Hn...thats a man whose feelings are quite mixed up and he knows it is my mother..." Yukio said.

Ayame just hugged him from behind and gave Miroku a confused look.

"I thought it would be...good now." Miroku said.

"Yeah...not if Kagura helpd it." Yukio spat. He got up and he went out.

"Do you know he is getting more and more like Sesshouamru-sama lately?" Ayame asked.

Miroku nodded.

"And I can see Rin's smile and emotions him..." Miroku said.

"We have to take care of that Kagura..."Ayame said seriously.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Yukio was standing at the balcony door and looking at the figure huddled in the blankets.

Tears in his eyes seemed to just not give up and he sloched down.

'Mother...'He cried inside and thought he alone pined for her and not his father. Thinking about him made him clench his fists so tightly that it bled.

"Yukio??" Rin's voice drifted and he looked up.

Rin was standing just behind the glass door and she opened it.

She looked at him, smiling at the same time, crying. She also went on her knees.

She just took a look at him and took his bloody palm into her own. She pulled him and kissed him tenderly on his forehead. Just like Souta had done.

Something in Yukio was crumbling down and he knew it.

Rin pulled him inside and helped with the wound. But before she could apply something on his washed hands, the wounds had closed.

She looked at him and he shrugged, "Demons heal quickly..."

She smiled. Hadn't she heard it so many times from Inu-kun??

Before he left, she just wanted to hold him one last time.

He hugged her with such a ferocity that shook her and even more shocked when he uttered a word.

"Mother..." He pulled back as if regretting what he'd said and he jumped down.

Her eyes were still wide and...the word sunk in. Deep into her and she felt some thing in her like to hear that.

Maybe longed to hear it and was finally content.

"My...child??" Rin whispered...

* * *

Sesshoumaru lifted his face when he felt Yukio's presence in his chambers.

He could smell the tears and it disgusted him. Demons don't cry and hell, men don't. It showed his weakness.

"Stop crying Yukio!! Don't be so weak." He said, his voice just as expressionless.

"But Father, I am my mother's son too." Yukio replied.

Sesshoumaru turned back to face him.

"Do not talk about your mother." Sesshoumaru said. There was a slight warning.

"Why not?? You saw her today, god dammit!! Why don't you just accept it??" Yukio asked, his voice raising.

"Yukio, this will be not tolerated." He said again, not liking the tone his son used.

"Why father? Even if fate gives you another chance...a last chance...why do you want to screw it? Why are you so scared?? After you saw her...after you even...she is just nineteen and she doesn't even know you, you did take advantage of her...why ?? Why do you always take and not give?? Why are you..." Yukio said his voice cracking.

"Yukio..." Sesshoumaru's voice, was sharp this time.

"Do not threaten me, father. I am your son, do not forget that. How could you just be like that? Don't you feel what I feel? Doesn't it pain?"Yukio came close to him.

Sesshoumaru just pinned him down, his knees pressing down on Yukio's back.

Yukio did not struggle and said, "Why don't you just admit that you love her? That you always loved her?" He said. And he broke down. The whole room echoed with his low howls.

Sesshoumaru sat down, pulling Yukio into him.

Yukio was surprised at this gesture but still didn't say anything. Sesshoumaru held him as if cradling him and he said, "Stupid, disobedient pup!"

Yukio's eyes widened a bit but buried himself into Sesshoumaru's chest.

Time passed by and before long, Yukio had fallen asleep in his father's arms.

"Happy birthday, Yukio!" Sesshoumaru said slowly.

Ayame and Miroku who were watching this, smiled.

Things weren't so bad as it seemed. Kagura wouldn't be so difficult then...

That is what they thought.

* * *

Yukio shifted his feet uneasily waiting in the heavily air conditioned air port. It was stuffed smell inside and mixed with lots of other scents. He wanted to throw up but he controlled himself.

Miroku was there with him, snoring softly. Ofcourse it was four in the morning and the international flights do arrive at odd timings. Especially if it carried that Kagura.

He remembered the way he got up and smiled.

* * *

He was sleeping comfortably inhaling that rich musky smell that reminded him of the forests. It was wild and free. It was his father's. He was gently nudged and he stirred.

He was shocked first looking at their position and immediately fell on the ground trying to get up. He'd made a complete fool of himself. He was two hundred and ten years old, crying out loud! But he still felt like a toddler in front of his father.

He got awkwardly and Sesshoumaru had a slightest hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Happy birthday!" Sesshoumaru said and Yukio was a bit lost.

But before he could offer a thanks Sesshoumaru reminded him of Kagura's arrival.

* * *

He was waiting for his father's long time, cheating girlfriend. Ofcourse, he knew even his father did that, but what irked Yukio was the fact that she'd slept with him and then right after kissed his father, not regretting a bit.

He perked up and woke up Miroku who was grumbling about something that vagurly sounded like ' more harder...'.

Yukio just rolled his eyes and made it up to the front.

And there she was.

And as usual, his breath caught in her throat.

She was stunning. She had the most beautiful scarlet eyes he'd ever seen and a ravishing beauty. Okay, maybe even Rin, his mother was one hand more up, but that would be just because she was his mother.

She looked at him and the bored eyes brightned with a naughtiness.

She came up to him and kissed him on his cheeks. His face twisted with disgust.

"Mmm...did you miss me, son?" Kagura teased.

"Don't call me that." Yukio said and Miroku just nodded to her. Kagura didn't even acknowledge him and was clinging onto Yukio.

Jesus, he must tell his father about this slut.

Throughout the ride, she seemed to be wondering about something and as the hotel neared, she looked at Miroku.

"Please get my things up." She said, but it was an order.

Miroku badly wanted to slap her with an ofuda but what the hell!!

* * *

As soon as Miroku was out of sight and they had entered the quite deserted hotel lobby, Kagura held Yukio from the back.

"Are you running away from me, Yukio?" Kagura stage-whispered huskily and Yukio smelt her arousal.

No wonder her father stuck to her.

He just pried her hands away and started walking.

"Your room is on the third floor as usual." He said non chalently.

"Oh...don't give me this attitude. I like you more the 'other' way." She said coming in front of him and hugging him again, her hands finding his crotch.

Yukio temporarily closed his eyes. Ah, yes. He did remember that night. It was the best night of his life and the way she made him lust for him was different altogether. His hate, at the same time his lust for her had given both of them an unusual high experience. It made him want that again.

But he snapped.

"Kami! Kagura, you're with my father!" Yukio said. Miroku had come back. But she couldn't care less.

She brought her hands around his neck and looked into his eyes and kissed him.

Miroku flinched a little but kept mum. He simpley looked away. Given a pervert that he was, but he had his tastes.

She pulled back and looked at a disgusted Yukio. Oh god! That made her want to fuck him right there.

She smiled. It was a twisted one.

"What can I do? Both the father and son have hots for the same woman!" Kagura said as he forced her away this time and walking ahead.

He stopped a little and turned to look at her.

"Maybe that can change." Miroku said. He would normally shut up but this time, something snapped.

Yukio looked at him with a thanks in his gaze.

"You are sick, Kagura." Yukio said and stormed off clearly turning left to the elavator.

Kagura thought a moment about Miroku's comment but what the hell. She felt like doing him tonight, and she will.

She went behind him.

* * *

He was so preoccupied with the oh-how-I-hate-Kagura syndrome that he didn't notice Rin walking past him.

"Yukio??" Rin said but she suddenly felt a hand pulling her. She noticed he'd snapped to look at her.

Kagura just blindly reached for the hand and pulled. She closed the gap and kissed.

Ofcourse, the person in front of her was so surprised so she had an easy access into the mouth and she deepened the kiss.

But she felt strange.

It wasn't Yukio. It smelt a feminine scent of flowers, lavender to be precise. And not to mention the sweet taste that was so not manly. And the curvaceous faigure that seemed to be...well...not Yukio again.

As for Rin, it was pure shock. The raw, heavy lust in that kiss, made her twist with disgust.

Kagura pulled back and she got the shock of her life.

As a reflex, Rin just slapped the person who kissed her and she stood in dumb rigid shock, when she saw that it was woman!

As for Kagura, her anger too evaporated as the girl's frame in front of her burned into her brain...

* * *

**A/N**: You didn't see that coming did you? HAHAHA!!!! Review!!! Please????

And I will update like crazy fast!! And let you know what happens next...and about Yukio's party.

I just love this Yukio's character!! Aww man!! But am gonna twist this too!!

What do u think?? Lemme know...okay???

And thank you for the reviews...sorry no interactions this time cuz...I have to study about Amplifiers and integrators!! HAHA!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha...

**A/N**: HAI!!! How r ya'll doing?? Okay...I got a shocking thing by the end of this fic...I am in the college now and my friends are buggin' me no less...so on with the story!!

* * *

Chapter ten : Revelations and realizations

* * *

Miroku whistled low, "Boy!! Was that a hot one!!" He almost whispered.

Rin was still pretty badly shaken. She reached for her back and brought her fingers up for inspection.

'Blood...'Rin thought as she put one and one together. It slowly dawned to her that the youkai in front of her was behind...Yukio.

Yukio was speechless. Just speechless. Ofcourse, he does not see two ladies kissing away all day!

It just irked him that it had to be Rin and Kagura. It was just a mistake.

As for Kagura, well, it was just a bad way to meet someone. And especially this one, who looked eerily like...Sesshoumaru's mate.

She would know, and she knew that it was indeed her. She considered the shocked girl's form in front of her and even though this one seemed way taller than the last one and beautiful, something in Kagura started to boil.

It was an accident and it was not meant to be her!

Yukio noticed the blood on Rin's hands and was at her side in an instant.

"Kagura...are you insane? Rin, you okay?" He asked holding her. (A/N: He just needs an excuse to be holding her!!HAHA)

Rin looked at Yukio and couldn't help that warm feeling emanating from her all over again. She pressed her non-bloody palm onto his arms and controlled him with her eyes. Yukio relaxed a bit.

Rin tore her eyes from Yukio and looked at the yuokai female in front of her and said slowly with a sly smile, "Sorry..."

Kagura quickly regained her composure and nodded curtly.

"It was just a reflex sort of thing..." Rin said again, seeing that her apology was not totally accepted.

Kagura looked at the girl and decided that she was not that much different from the last one. She remembered those incidents and it seemed to warm her.

'Damn!! This girl always does that to me!' Kagura cursed inward but managed a smile that seemed to reach her eyes too, for a change.

"It is okay! But what are you doing wandering at this hour?" Kagura asked, her voice still icy.

Rin paled a bit. How could she ask that? She barely knows her.

"And that, my good Lady, is none of your bussiness." Rin said sharply and shirked Yukio away. She glanced at him, some mild rage bruning in those eyes.

She looked at Kagura.

Miroku just couldn't help it. "Looks like the father, mother and son are onto you Kagura." He said chuckling and Yukio glared at him.

Rin's brows fused and she chose to ignore Miroku's unwanted comment.

"I think you both need to find a room and next time, Miss...please look before you kiss. With all due respect, you might hurt a human like me, because we just don't quickly heal like youkais." She said and walked away, something gnawing inside her.

And before she got inside the elavator she yelled out the last one.

"And Miroku, keep your perverted thoughts to yourself at times!!!"

And as the elavator closed, Rin couldn't help wondering why she'd apologized in the first place. It was that woman who'd grabbed her, that woman who'd clawed her!!

And something about Miroku said...she realized that Kagura had something to do with Yukio. That kiss and the lust in it said it blatantly. But that...about the father too...she felt herself stiffening at the thought of Kagura being with Sesshoumaru and it just seemed to bother her a little too much.

And she had to do somthing about her clawed back. But that woman was right. She had no right to be wandering at four thirty in the hotel lobby. But she had wanted to get Yukio's number from that cute receptionist who had become her friend. Ofcourse, the timing was absurd.

* * *

Kagura was still rooted to the spot and was looking at the place where Rin had been standing.

Yukio looked at her and couldn't help that growing smirk. He almost wanted to punch Miroku for his two highly untimely and stupid comments but hell!! If that made Kagura react like this, he was game!

"So you recignized someone, Kagura?" Yukio asked.

Kagura looked at him sharply. 'You bastard...'

"Happy birthday Yukio. I will meet you, with Sesshoumaru in the party tomorrow. Please inform him that I have arrived safely." She said and with that walked away.

Even if Yukio resented that woman, the way she was walking with her hips swaying from one side to the other...

Miroku hit him and gave him the eye.

Yukio shook his head.

'Great...I have to find someone now...'He thought.

"Don't even think about laying a girl now. It is too late. Don't wanna be all drunken at the party now, do you?" Miroku asked him seriuosly.

"I thought I'd take you along with me." Yukio said, just for the sake.

He saw Miroku's eyes glaze over.

Oh well...sometimes you can never change people...or perverts.

Or maybe Kagura would still help Yukio's state...

* * *

Kagura opened her suite's door and stepped in. She closed it slowly behind her and she collapsed on the bed.

Yes, she was disturbed. Seeing Rin and the fact that Yukio knew who she was bothered her.

Then...Sesshoumaru too would have seen her.

It was like a family reunion now. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Yukio...and she was nowhere in the picture.

She had dominated these two tai youkais for almost three centuries now...and now losing it to that reincarnation was not something that she'd do.

She always had something for Sesshoumaru, she'd seeked him out even when she was with Naraku. And even if that with Yukio had been an accident, she really liked it. Yukio was a combo of Rin's warmth and Sesshoumaru's strength and she had practically seen him growing to be popular among the opposite sex. And no wonder that she was still continuing her liason with him despite Sesshoumaru.

But Sesshoumaru mattered the most. All these years, she'd adjusted to him. No matter who they fucked, they'd sort of stuck together. And both knew. But she was little apprehensive about him finding about Yukio. She wouldn't like that.

"Doesn't mean that the soul has reincarnated has the same one back..." She said aloud.

Right...there was no way this reincarnation was going to take her place. She simply had to be taken out of the equation.

And now that she seemed to be back, there was no way she'd stand a chance. But still, it didn't feel right.

The phone rang and she picked it up lazily.

"Kagura?"

Kagura's eyes perked up. It was Sesshoumaru.

"Hello, Sesshoumaru. I am here." Kagura said smiling into the phone.

"Was it a safe trip?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagura rolled her eyes. Was that a intelligent question...nope...it was a lame one.

"What is it Sesshoumaru? You can come straightly to the point." She asked him straight.

"I want you to be early at the West Villa tomorrow. You are hosting Yukio's party with me." Sesshoumaru said and Kagura couldn't help smiling.

"Yes. I will be there." She said marvelling at this new development.

She slolwy replaced the reciever. Maybe...she had a chance with Sesshoumaru aftre all.

Not in all these years had she been hosting. It was Ayame when she was alive and was Ayame and Miroku guy again when they, well, were back. She wondered who else was back and shuddered at that thought.

But anyway, she was not going out of anybody's life. Especially the two inu-youkais.

* * *

"What do you mean you are not coming and why the hell do you smell of blood?" Inuyasha asked angrily reaching for Rin to check her.

"What?" Kagome asked looking at Rin worriedly.

"Inu-kun stop it. I got hurt in the back and stop treating me like a kid. I don't want to come means I don't want to." Rin said showing her back to Inuyasha and pulling her top up to show that injury.

"And how did it happen?" Inuyasha asked his eyebrows twitching.

Rin sighed and looked around.

She was met with everybody's concerned and annoyed gazes.

She looked at Kagome. Wow...did she look stunning in that purple dress. It was a halter necked, corset dress with black splashed just add more mystery. Her hair was held up and diamonds glittered on her neck, ears and well, her hands and fingers too. Inuyasha was amazing himself with the tailored black suit but with a red shirt. What was his fascination with red? No tie because he never liked ties around his neck. His hair was tied up too and it looked simply amazing with few stary strangds carassing his face. Probably something that has to do with leash-feeling and an inu-hanyou. He looked sexy and she blushed thinking of Inuyasha like that.

"Why are you blushing now?" Kouga asked, slightly irritated. He was dessed in a white suit himself and a sky blue shirt. His hair was let down for a change. Well, everyone was looking great. Sango was holding Kouga's hand her lips were pressed thin. She was annoyed too. She was wearing a black vintage, that showed nothing in front, except her cleavage. Sango always was more 'manly' to show these things off. She was wearing matching black heels artistically designed with stones shining.

Souta and Kohaku had just pulled up designed denims and jackets and leather probably by the looks of it. Well, really _everyone_ was looking great.

"I just got scratched. And did I tell you guys how great ya'll look?" Rin said smiling.

"Yes, for the fifth time and how did you get scratched?" It was Sango who's eyebrows were twitching.

"Well...guys you all are running late." Rin said throwing her hands up.

Sango simply walked over to Rin and held her hand. She was pushing her into her room and she said," I want you to wear that dress on the bed and I am giving you just half hour. Or else I am taking you with me just the way you are." Rin gulped looking at Sango realizing the death tight grip. Sango was scarier than Kagome when she was pissed.

"There that is done. We can ask her when we are on our way." Sango clapped her hands and turned around.

She was suprised.

For there were two demons and two guys looking at her and almost drooling. Kagome, was looking at her and she too looked no less.

Ofcourse, Sango's back which no one saw was...actually backless. It showed everything and tempted to show more of her curvaceous rear but, it just wouldn't.

Sango simply huffed and said, "Kagome when you quit drooling yourself, please kick your mate for ogling at me and Kouga, you look like an idiot. Kohaku, you are my brother and Souta...you are my brother too!!"

Everyone snapped and Kagome didn't say anything to Inuyasha. If she were like that then Inuyasha was only a guy.

* * *

Rin opened the door and everyone's gaze snapped at her.

She sweat dropped and looked at them meekly.

She was wearing an exquisite Arabian jalabia. It wasn't the traditional one but a little modified to suit the Western look.

It was a pink strapless base top that went cascading down her knees with shimmering stone works and paints that depicted blooming flowers. On top of that, was the netted coat that went all the way down below her knees and covered her hands too. But since it was transparent...

The flowy long skirt underneath the jalabia, completed the elegance and Rin looked simply amazing. Rin's hair was let loose. There was a light hint of pink eyeshadow and the mascara and kohl made her look even more...beautiful. The lisht pink gloss showed her full lips even more luscious. In one word, beautiful.

Sango smiled and went to her and Rin couldn't help notice the immediate reaction from the guys.

Samgo pulled Rin's one side beihind and stuck a pink stoned flower that completed her look.

"So shall we go?" Sango asked.

Rin was still worried about the guys and asked, "What is wrong with them? And with Kagome too?"

Sango laughed. "Nothing." She hooked her hands with Rin and led her out the Rin. Rin was confused and she looked behind at the group following.

That is when she noticed Sango's back. Oh boy...

Sango sat in the limo looking out wantedly when she had all of them staring at her with goofy smiles. Including Rin.

Well, Rin had to change her perception of Sango as 'manly'. She was anything but manly today!

* * *

Rin started to grow uneasy as they pulled toward the mansion and she immediately recognized the place.

How could she forget the place where she lost herself to guy whom she hardly knows...

She felt herself wanting to run away. She couldn't help herself to control her feeling when he wasn't around and with him around, she'd probably just...She shook her head to rid of her not-so-innocent thoughts.

Kohaku took her arms this time and smiled.

She smiled at him and with him beside her, she walked confidently. She was going to see Yukio!!

Rin couldn't help marvelling at how the place was decorated. With the chandeliers hanging high up above...and the lighst. All people, dressed to their finnesse.

"Hai!!" Ayame's too enthusiastic voice rang through her and she looked at her and she merely gaped.

Ayame was wering a black strapless dress, well, that seemed to have a deep...deep neck all the way to her belly button. How the hell was she holding the dress up. She didn't have much time to think about it when Ayame hugged her.

"You are looking so beautiful, Rin-chan!!" Ayame said pulling away and smiling at Kohaku, who nodded dumbly. Ayame pulled him into a hug and Kohaku almost exploded.

"Ayame...please don't corrupt Kohaku..." Sango chided and Ayame looked at Sango, pulling away from Kohaku.

"Yeah...unless you do ofcourse." Ayame said looking at Kouga who had a strange look on his face.

"Why is everyone like this today?" Sango asked loudly.

"Okay...there is Inuyasha and Kagome. Gotta recieve our partners..." Ayame winked at Kouga and proceeded head.

Kouga had to fight his blush and Sango held onto him. Kouga looked at her confused.

"Umm...just that Miroku guy coming up." Sango said and Kouga almost laughed.

Miroku looked at Sango. Actually he'd caught her long before and Ayame had to revive him. He had passed out looking at her.

"Hello Sango." He greeted her warmly and Sango held out her hand not looking at him. She was afraid.

Rin just sighed at them. Looked at Kouga...who was nowhere in sight.

She looked around and she saw Yukio smiling at her.

Kohaku let her go silently and went to stand with Sango who seemed to be needing help in holding herself together.

Rin went to him as if it was the only thing she could do.

* * *

"Happy birthday!!" She smiled and Yukio looked at her.

"Thats all I am going to get?" Yukio asked looking very handsome in his black ensemble. His coat was missing, must have put it up somewhere, Rin concluded.

"Ha...Inuyasha's got something on behalf of all of us." She said.

"What? and nothing from you?" He asked looking hurt.

It suddenly dawned to Rin what exactly he was saying and went to him, her hands going around his neck.

He welcomed her into his embrace and Rin hugged him...little tightly. She never wanted to let go.

She opened her eyes to see...Sesshoumaru with Kagura. Right, the slut was with _her_ man? She didn't realize the way she considered Sesshoumaru but the fact that he was with Kagura simply bothered her.

They were talking to Inuyasha and Kagome but Sesshoumaru was looking at her. She gulped and Yukio looked at her.

"Shall we join them?" He asked pulling her toward them.

Yukio was behind aghast when Kagura landed up well before time. She was recieving the guests with his father and it clearly pissed him off. So, he was going to make his point clear to his father. Whether he liked it or not.

"Hello Inuyasha-sama...Kagome-sama." Yukio greeted them.

"Oh!! The birthday boy!!" Kagome drawled and went straight to him.

Yukio was surprised at this but hugged her right back, "Thank you!!"

Kagome looked at him with knowing eyes and she seemed to glow.

Inuyasha shook hands with Yukio and wished him as well.

"Ah yes. Sesshoumaru, this is my girl, Rianna." Inuyasha introduced her to Sesshoumaru, pulling her to him.

Rin smiled mockly and looked at him. Time froze. Kagura didn't matter. When he looked into her eyes, everything reduced to dust.

"Your girl??" Sesshoumaru asked. And it seemed to revive Rin. She looked at Yukio and then back at him. She smiled.

"Yes, actually Kagome's sister. But my kid anyway, now." Inuyasha said holding Rin and Kagome protectively.

"And this is Sesshoumaru, Rin, our partner and Yukio's father. And that is Kagura..." Inuyasha couldn't quite place her.

"I am Sesshoumaru's girlfriend." Kagura said pointedly and Yukio bristled visibly.

And Rin felt stabbed. She looked at Kagura who was smiling and she plainly nodded.

"Pleased to meet both of you." Rin managed and Inuyasha couldn't help the scowl.

'Sesshoumaru likes sluts...'He thought.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru and something snapped.

"Then why did you kiss me last night?" She asked Kagura who paled at the question. Yukio's vision swung back to Rin. Everyone was looking at her and then they all looked at Kagura who was...shocked.

'Take that...bitch!'Rin muttered to herself enjoying her state. Nobody messed with her. She was behind Yukio yesterday and today...she was Sesshoumaru's girlfriend!! Nobody messed with her guys too!! Rin blushed at the thought.

"It was you then, who hurt Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hurt her?"Sesshoumaru tore his gaze from Rin and looked at Kagura.

"It was nothing actually. She mistook me for some one else." Rin smiled, a little sinisterly.

"A youkai maybe. So she was a little rough...but its nothing to worry about. Inuyasha-sama...where is Yukio's gift?"Rin said saving Kagura but insulting her at the same time.

Inuyasha looked at Kagura suspiciously and looked back at Rin.

"Ah yes. It is with Souta." He said.

"Anyways...Yukio promised me to show me around. You carry on with your talks. Excuse us." Rin said sweetly and pulled Yukio from there.

"I did?" Yukio asked and Rin looked at him, her eyes wide.

"They can hear you, baka!" Rin snapped and then smiled anayway. What she wanted to do was done.

* * *

"I hope you enjoy this party, Inuyasha. Kagome." Sesshoumaru said and pulled Kagura.

Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "Its a nice one. Thank you." Kagome said.

Kagura almost whimpered. Sesshoumaru was holding her rather too tightly.

"What is wrong Sesshoumaru?" Kagura shreiked when they were alone in a room.

"I want you to stay away from her." Sesshoumaru said, his voice dripping with coldness.

"Who?" Kagura asked even though she knew who he meant.

Sesshoumaru hesitated. He knew that Kagura very well knew. The bitch wanted it out. Well, let her then.

"Rin." He said turning back and walking away.

"I thought it was Rianna." Kagura said and he stopped.

He walked back to her and looked into her eyes. He could see hurt and disappointment.

He held a hand upto her face and for a fleeting moment she thought he was going to slap her.

Instead he just pulled her up and kissed her. Kagura was just too surprised to kiss him back.

He pulled back and said, "I missed you. Now lets go back."

Kagura nodded as she was walked with him. She was thinking. What Sesshoumaru did was highly unexpected.

* * *

Ayame left the hall and opened the door to go to the kitchen. There was another door that opened to the kitchen. Ayame stopped and smiled. She scooted away from the door and waited patiently.

Kouga opened the door and entered. He'd been obviously following her.

She pulled him and held him by the waist her green eyes shining brightly.

Kouga was shocked at this and his blue eyes widened.

"Hai!" Ayame said slowly. Oh, how she adored this man.

"Ayame..."Kouga whispered back. He felt shock being this close to her.

"Mmm...my name sounds so good on your lips..." She breathed and smiled.

"I know something else that would look on it." Kouga said, a little sonfident.

Ayame looked at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Your lips..." Kouga said and before she could react, kissed her.

Well, one problem solved...

* * *

Rin looked at the room in front of her. She was simply amazed. It was Yukio's room and it was full of old japanese paintings...and contemporary ones too. The bed was enormous, like the one she'd seen when she was with Sesshoumaru.

"Wow..." She said.

"I'd always wanted you to see these things. You know, I paint too...and I also..."Yukio was cut by Rin's hands on his shoulder.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Rin asked.

"What?" Yukio asked.

"That you already know me. When clearly this is the first time I am seeing you. And...why do I feel like I know you all along. All these jumbled up feelings...inside me for, its like I ache when I don't see you. It not romantic but...your father..." Rin stopped looking at Yukio's smiling face.

"Do you know something that I missed?" Rin asked Yukio and came to her.

"I didn't want to rush things...but...I can't take it anymore." Yukio said and gently guided her to her another door.

"What you are going to see...might shick you...but I want you to know...that I have been without a mother since my birth...and...and..."Yukio stopped unable to continue.

"And??" Rin urged him.

"I love you...very much. always have...wanted to be with you." Yukio said pressing her hands he was holding.

Rin's brows creased. 'What is he talking?'

He opened the door and led her inside. Rin stopped looking at the paintings. And she herself went to see them, leaving Yukio behind.

There in the painting before her, was herself, pregnant smiling with...Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku. But it seemed odd. They were all in clothes of medieval Japan. Inuyasha was in a red haori with a rusted sword in his belt. Kagome seemed to be pregnant too and Sango was supporting her like a mother. Miroku was in a monks robe with Inuyasha.

Rin was confused. She shifted her gaze in another one. She gasped. It was her and Sesshoumaru. She was sitting under a tree and smiling at the birds around her and Sesshoumaru seemed to be standing behind the tree watching her. And in another was her smiling cheery face and it seemed that she looked much younger than she looked now. And in yet another, was a green imp like demon and a two headed demon. She paled, she knew these things before. Didn't she?

The next painting looked more convincing. She seemed to in a bridal wear with...Sesshoumaru...

The next picture struck her straight into her heart.

She was holding a baby in her hand, and looking closely she found that it looked like Yukio.

"That was drawn by me. And the rest...was my father's creation." Yukio said.

The whole world seemed to spin and Rin touched the painting, of baby Yukio's.

* * *

Miroku was looking at Sango. Just listlessly.

"Miroku..." Sango said slowly.

"You look amazing." He said and she smiled.

"I am happy to have found you..." Sango whispered his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

She leaned on his shoulder and she said, "Watch it Houshi, or else I am dunking you."

Miroku's wandering hand rested firmly on Sango's shoulder now and she sighed. Another problem solved too...

* * *

Kohaku looked at Souta who seemed to be in an animated conversation with a girl. Sango was with Miroku and now, Rin was nowhere as was Kouga. Inuyasha and Kagome were busy talking to someone else. He sighed and went out. It was beautiful. This whole place. He leaned on the railing and looked out. He slowly moved his head when he heard footsteps.

The door opened and a girl walked out. Kohaku's breath caught in his throat.

She looked atleast a year or two younger than him. By the looks of it, it was a demon. She had striking white hair and the eyes were purple. But the sadness he saw in them struck him. She'd look more beautful if she would smile.

She leaned on the railing and slowly turned to him realizing that she wasn't alone.

She smiled slowly as if recognizing him.

He went to her and she lowered her eyes, smiling.

"Hai! This is Kohaku." He said.

"And I am Kanna, Kohaku..." She smiled sweetly and extended her hands toward him.

Well things weren't that bad...and yes, yet another problem solved!

* * *

"Rin..."Yukio said uncertainly.

Rin turned back her eyes shut, tears flowing uncontrollably.

"Yukio??? My Yukio..." Rin said finally opening her eyes.

Yukio stopped and looked at her. It hurt him to see her cry but he was a little confused.

She opened her arms as if signalling him to come to her.

"My child..." She whispered.

Yukio went to her and she held him.

"Oh my baby...you've grown so much...I am so sorry I couldn't be there...My baby...Yukio..." She pulled to look at his face and she wiped his tears away.

"I am here now...I am here...and I will never leave you..." She said again hugging him.

"I won't let you, mother. I love you very much...please say that you love me too..."He pleaded, smiling, his inner self bursting with a new found happiness.

"I have always loved you, dear...with all of my heart..."She said.

* * *

Kagura still couldn't control the anger when she saw Rin and Yukio back.

She stopped a guy and reached for the drink.

She emptied somthing in it and stirred it just by looking at it.

Rin was holding Yukio's hands and a look that Kagura couldn't explain. Yukio was looking like the happiest man alive.

'Well...nobody takes my place...'Kagura thought as she directed the waitor to her.

"Its her favourite drink. Its my treat." She smiled and the waitor nodded smiling.

* * *

Rin felt new and...changed. She was walking with her...son!! She couldn't believe it. It all had come back to her and she was pretty surprised at this. This is why...Inuyasha and Kagome had felt weird here. But she felt happy. Looking at Yukio...everything was fine. Everything was great.

She looked at Sesshoumaru and she stopped. Her heart swelled and remembered her words and her behavior.

Her death had changed him, but she couldn't see it last time. She felt love...and felt like being with him.

She was handed a glass to drink and she merely held it.

Sesshoumaru too was looking at her, his eyes suddenly widening at the way she was looking at him.

'Rin...'Sesshoumaru could see his Rin now, in Rianna's eyes. The same devotion, love, helplessness...

"Rin, you are underage to drink this.."Inuyasha took the drink from her hand and Kagura snapped in horror.

"Shit!" She cursed mildly and made it out the hall.

Rin was no more paying attention to him.

"You can have it, tequila was always your choice." Rin said going to Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha looked at her and he quickly gulped the contents. Miroku came upto him.

"Howdy Inuyasha?" He asked and Inuyasha merely rolled his eyes.

"Yes Houshi. Am fine." He said and smirked.

"Kagome's looking fine today and you don't look bad yourself." Miroku said reaching for Kagome and kissing her hand. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha who somehow looked strange.

* * *

Rin was very close to him now. Tears were flwoing from her eyes and Seshoumaru's eyes...looked intense instead of cold.

"Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin said and embraced him.

Sesshoumaru was stunned for a second but reciprocated.

"Oh kami...I can not believe this..." She said.

Sesshoumaru held her tightly now getting lost in her warmth.

He stiffened when he heard her say, "Ai shiteru..."

"Rianna?" He asked and she looked at him. She shook her head.

"Its Rin."She said. And that was enough for him.

He kissed her now, not bothering about the surprised gasps from the crowd nearby.

But suddenly, Kagura's face flashed inside his eyes and the ferocity in his kiss slowed down. He remembered her hurt look in the eyes...well this was going to take some time to solve!!

* * *

"What the hell is he doing??" Kagome asked trying to get to them.

Miroku caught her hand.

"Kagome...I think..." Miroku couldn't finish.

"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome's scream echoed throughout the hall.

Sesshoumaru and Rin broke the kiss and looked at them alarmed.

Inuyasha slid to the floor, blood oozing from his mouth...

* * *

A/N: Okay...so what do you guys think?? Please don't kill me for doing this to Inu-kun...and yep!! The cat fight will begin and before you ask, yes, two hundred and fifty years has made Sessh warm upto Kagura...and its going to be a triangle. Whoever said that this was a fluff fic...okay okay...maybe a lil' but...hey its right on track from...right now!!!

Next chapter: Inuyasha is poisoned, Sesshoumaru is confused abt Rin and Kags and...Rin helps him'in an unexpected way.

Reviews please...and I thank all my reviwers...!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I don't Inu-kun...waah...

**A/N**: Okay guys...by the end of this chapter if ya'll wanna kill me...then...well you can not!! HAHAHA!!! Updated earlier so don't expect till...I think wednesday. Gotta paper on tuesday.

On with the chappie...Its kinda long but I promise its worth it.

* * *

Chapter eleven : The long goodbye

* * *

"Well, what is happening to him?" Kagome asked, no, shouted at Miroku with Yukio holding her.

"Kagome, please, calm down..." Sango tried only to be shot down by her glare.

All were in the hospital, with Sesshoumaru's influence, they were in a youkai one. And an expensive one by the looks of it.

Sesshoumaru had been gone for a long while, infact, it seemed that he was one with Inuyasha.

It had ticked Kagome off, not to mention she was pregnant, her anger was escalating by the minute.

Rin was crying her eyes out, with Kohaku holding her fragile form.

"Why is this happening?" Rin asked softly.

Kohaku simply held her, looking at Yukio who was protectively holding Kagome. What was he doing there, who was he to hold Kagome-sama like that? He wanted answers, because the feeling that Inuyasha and he were speaking about had almost burst when he'd met Kanna today. What he saw before him, seemed like a huge puzzle and it was driving him crazy.

Ayame and Kouga had stayed back, for the guests. Souta wanted to come, but there was no space for him.

Rin closed her eyes, recalling the whole incident.

_

* * *

_

_"INUYASHA!!!!"Kagome's scream echoed throughout the hall._

_Sesshoumaru and Rin broke their kiss and looked at them alarmed._

_Inuyasha slid to the floor, blood oozing from his mouth._

_That was all Sesshoumau had wanted to see. Rin couldn't make out when Sesshoumaru had left her and was at Inuyasha's side, held him before falling to the ground. Rin almost felt left alone suddenly but she ran to them._

_Sesshoumaru checked Inuyasha's pulse. Kagome was shocked to see this and Sesshoumaru's sudden appearance had added to that._

_She burst to tears asking whether he was alright. Miroku held her and Kagome buried herself in his chest._

_"Hold yourself Kikyou...its not good for the pups!" Sesshoumaru said and Kagome looked at him wanting to shout but stopped short when his words sank into her._

_Kagome was silently looking at Sesshoumaru with her eyes widened._

_Yukio was at his father's side and Kohaku had reached there too. Everyone tried to come closer when Kouga and Ayame tried to create enough space. Souta joined them too._

_Sesshoumaru was quite tensed but it didn't show. Something struck him and smelt Inuyasha's lips. He took a clawed finger upto his lips and touched it and then tasted it._

_"What did he drink?" Sesshoumaru asked._

_Rin said, "A shot of tequila...my drink."_

_"What is it Sesshoumaru-sama?" Miroku asked and Yukio kept a hand on his father's shoulder._

_"Otuo-san..."Yukio prodded._

_Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red for a second and Rin paled looking at that. Hadn't she seen that before?_

_Sesshoumaru found himself in a very bad situation. Actually he was too stunned to react that he was like this for the second time and his grip on Inuyasha tightened. He'd lost his brother before and witnessed his life leaving in his arms. Sesshoumaru howled unable to bear what it was doing to him and every thing came to a stand still._

_It was as if something struck Kagome...who was this Sesshoumaru?? His howl mourned of a loss and the sadness in it shook her very being and her tears became uncontrollable. She shirked herself from Miroku and went to her mate._

_"Inuyasha...look at me...Inuyasha...come on...baby...look at me..." Kagome shook him and Sesshoumaru stopped his howl._

_"Miroku, hold her. Yukio, get both the swords." Sesshoumaru ordered quickly and got, Inuyasha nustled in his arms, he was holding him as if he had something precious in his hands._

_He remembered the way he'd tried to revive Inuyasha after Rin's death. But he couldn't just bring him back. Kikyou's body had been badly injured and so was Sango's. Kouga's was purified so there was just no way tenseiga could work for them._

_Well, he wasn't going to let his otoutu die once more. He'd just met him._

_"Where are.."Kagome's question was left hanging in the air when Sesshoumaru floated in the ground for a moment before dashing off._

_"Its okay. We will follow them." Yukio said, placing a hand over Kagome's shoulder._

* * *

Sesshoumaru was indeed, with Inuyasha and it was bad. Whatever that was, seemed to be not working on him. It was almost morning.

Sesshoumaru had placed tetsusaiga near him and Inuyasha seemed to be holding onto it for dear life. Ofcourse, it would sure help him. It would actually guide him. But the youkai doctors were also at work.

Suddenly the tetsusaiga pulsed and it stirred Sesshoumaru.

'Kagura...bitch...you will pay for this...'Sesshoumaru promised silently and came out to find a hurting Kagome.

Looking at him she ran straight to him.

"What is happening Sesshoumaru??? Tell me dammit..."Kagome cried holding his arms and she slid down, hiccupping.

Sesshoumaru held her and asked, "Do you want to see the kid?"

Kagome hesitated. Would she be able to take the scene before her? She was not sure but she wanted to be with him.

She nodded and Sesshoumaru flicked a quick glance at Rin. Rin was looking at him and he nodded to her.

Yukio now went back to Rin and Rin clasped his hands.

Sesshoumaru took Kagome inside and she gasped looking at Inuyasha. A rusty blade seemed to be on the floor and Inuyasha was being controlled by the doctors. He seemed to have turned into a youkai, but his eyes were still closed, and his body was throwing up badly due to seizures.

Kagome was at his side, pushing the doctors away.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...oh my god! Why is this happening to us...baby..please don't leave me...don't leave us alone...please..."Kagome held his hands and she wimpered slightly as his hands clutched hers.

Sango was inside too and Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"I am a doctor too." She said and he motioned toward the sword. Sango looked confused.

"Give him the sword. It will help him."Sesshoumaru said and Sango picked up the sword.

"Only humans can touch it." Sesshoumaru said and tetsusaiga once again pulsed when near Inuyasha.

By the looks of it, Inuyasha seemed to be dreaming and it wasn't a good one. His pulse was steadily dropping. Kagome climbed onto the bed to hold him closer. Mates had a positive effect on the inu hanyous so Kagome held onto him.

Inuyasha screamed out..."KIKYOU!!!"

Kagome paled.

_

* * *

_

_Pain was what Inuyasha was feeling as if his whole being was being pricked._

_He looked down to see blood oozing from his wounds and he looked upto see Sesshoumaru looking at him with malice._

_"Sesshoumaru??" He asked and suddenly it changed._

_He seemed to be in Sesshoumaru's arms and before him was...Kagome???_

_Some youkai kid was holding her and she seemed heavily pregnant. She was being tortured and he shut his eyes._

_He opened his mouth to scream for his mate but the name came out to be...Kikyou._

* * *

Kagome paled. The pulse was slowing now, it seemed that Inuyasha was losing his life.

She faced him and her tears fell on him. Sesshoumaru was at Inuyasha's side and Sango stood there rooted to the spot.

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beeep...The machine stopped.

"Am afraid, Sesshoumaru-sama that he is..."

"Shut up..."Sesshoumaru cut the doctor off.

He reached for his sword and pulled it out.

'Tenseiga please work this time...'Sesshoumaru prayed silently.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and her tears had stopped.

How beautiful he looked. Even if he was not in the usual form but a demon now, with marks on his cheek and his fangs grown to a alrmingly chilly effect. She touched his face and felt Sesshoumaru near her.

"Kagome..."Sesshoumaru said slowly.

Kagome stooped low and kissed Inuyasha.

_Everything seemed to be black and Inuyasha could see Kagome now. She was crying and he wanted her to stop. He seemed to be drifting but suddenly was wrapped in a pink glow._

Sesshoumaru wanted Kagome to leave Inuyasha but suddenly a pink glow emanated from her. And both Inuyasha and Kagome were engulfed totally in it.

Inuyasha felt pain shooting through him...but he could feel something...his gasp for breath burned his lungs pumping life into him and forcing his heart to beat. He slowly placed that feeling as Kagome's kiss and he realized that someone against him was Kagome...and he knew that his mate had saved his life.

By the time, the blinding pink glow subsided, everyone was in the room but at a distance.

And what they saw was...

Inuyasha having a trembling Kagome in his arms. She seemed to be shaking and he seemed just tired.

"Its okay koi...am here..."Inuyasha said smoothly running his hands on her back.

"Don't ever scare me like that..."Kagome sobbed softly and looked at him. He took her face in his hands and kissed her, pouring himself into her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was relieved and he sheathed the tenseiga. He felt something and walked toward the couple.

Inuyasha felt it too. Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and looked at her. Kagome was confused.

"What??"She asked him and then she realized the horrible lurch in her stomach. She looked at Inuyasha stricken, but was scooped up into a powerful arms. Her body crashed against a firm chest and she looked to find none other than Sesshoumaru.

She wanted to cry for Inuyasha but clamped her mouth. She was going to throw up.

Sesshoumaru took her to the bathroom and held her in front of the sink. And Kagome threw up.

Sesshoumaru almost felt himself going sick of the smell, damn his sensitive nose. But he held Kagome closing her ears and holding her steady.

When Kagome was done, she washed her mouth and face thoroughly. She looked at Sesshoumaru and made a face that said she was sorry. It was cute. Sesshoumaru couldn't help smiling a little.

* * *

Inuyasha was just stunned. Not only had Sesshoumaru sensed that she was going to throw up, he even took her for her to washroom for the first morning sickness.

Sango and Rin came to him and Rin threw herself on him.

"I am so happy that you are okay, Inu-kun. You got me worried there." Rin said happily.

Sango too, kissed Inuyasha on his head and he blushed a little.

"Take care Inu-kun..."Sango whispered and Inuyasha was pleasantly surprised at her choice of name.

Kohaku came slowly and Inuyasha raised his hand for a high five. Kohaku's face brightened.

Miroku and Yukio stood there and Yukio almost stepped forward when Inuyasha's hands stopped both of them.

He pulled Rin off of him and Rin looked at him, confused a little.

He looked at Yukio and then at Rin.

"Is she your mother?" Inuyasha asked and every one gasped.

Yukio shifted uneasily from one foot to another. He looked at Miroku and cursed, Miroku chose that time to look away.

"Yes. Technically, no. But I was his mother." Rin said, Yukio looked at her a little baffled that she spoke up.

Inuyasha looked at her and pulled her close.

"Maybe, last birth whatever shit that is." Inuyasha cursed.

"She is not 'was' my mother. She is." Yukio gritted his teeth.

Inuyasha looked at him sharply.

"Yukio, I thank you for your father's and your efforts. But I must ask both of you to leave." Inuyasha said and Sesshoumaru returned with Kagome. She seemed to be sleeping in his arms.

Sesshoumaru had heard every word that Inuyasha had said.

"We will leave."Sesshoumaru said, coming toward Inuyasha's bed.

He left Kagome in Inuyasha's arms and walked toward Yukio.

"Yukio..." Rin said and took a few steps.

Inuyasha stopped her. "RIN!!"

"Inu-kun...please don't be so inconsiderate. I..."Rin was cut off.

"Rianna Higurashi, you will stay here. This is your family and we need you here." Inuyasha said hotly.

Rin's face fell and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha-sama. Please don't talk to.."Yukio was held by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and his grip tightened on Rin.

"He is right. She has to be here, Yukio. We will leave her, for the moment." Sesshoumaru said firmly and took his son with him.

"Aniki, take care." Sesshoumaru said to Inuyasha and Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Miroku..."Sesshoumaru called and Miroku who was staring at the events turned to move.

"Miroku..."Inuyasha called and he stopped, his eyebrows raised.

Inuyasha got down from the bed and went to him.

Miroku turned to face him properly.

Without a word Inuyasha hugged him. Miroku was speechless at this gesture but he responded.

"You haven't changed." Inuyasha whispered into his ears and Miroku smiled.

"You know, we can still see naked girls if you want. I know this spa..."Miroku's smile grew to a grin, well it ended there.

Inuyasha hit him upside the head. "Perv!!" Miroku laughed and then sighed.

"Good to have you back." Miroku said and flicked his eyes on Rin and then on Sango who was smiling at him warmly.

"You better get going. Sesshoumaru must be waiting for you." He said. Miroku nodded.

"It is a bit complicated." Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded.

"I need to talk with my family." Inuyasha said and squeezed Miroku's hands one more.

* * *

Yukio lifted Kagura off from the ground, his claws digging into her neck.

"Bitch!! How dare you??" He ground out.

Kagura looked at him and flicked her hand, Yukio went flying to the opposite wall. Kagura landed safely on the ground.

Sesshoumaru growled low.

"Yukio. Get out." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Yukio looked at his father. His father's rather stern face made him leave.

He still wanted to have Kagura's blood on his hands. She had tried to kill Rin but ended up almost killing Inuyasha.

Kagura looked at Sesshoumaru with fire blazing in her eyes. Sesshoumaru was on her in an instant and pinned her against the wall. They were very well above the ground.

"Have you forgotton your place, bitch?" Sesshoumaru said a little venomously.

Kagura's eyes filled with tears and she pushed him away from her, falling down. Blood oozed from her neck and hands. All because of the two inu youkais.

"Have I? Three bloody fucking centuries Sesshoumaru...thats how long we have known each other! I have been there throughout. Even after your mates death, I was there for you. Why can't you understand? Don't see me as a being at all? Do you just use me as a mere sex object to fulfill your high libido youkai lust?? Is it what just I am? A peice of worthless flesh and blood. Nothing more?? Haven't you ever felt anything all the time we were together. The way my heart races when I am with you. Well, I am just tired. I have waited long for you to see...see me. You know, really see me...for what I am, what I feel? Ever since I had a heart in this body, I have...felt for you. Maybe lust for many, but you know, really if I have felt, cried, gotten frustrated, angry...everything, has been only for you. Just you...And I just can't keep taking a back seat in your priorities and being used by you. Yes, what I did to Rin was completely unforgivable, I agree. She was the first one who showed respect and treated me like an individual with self-respect and yes, its killing me. But do you know, when I saw her Yukio yesterday, I was...just okay but today, looking at the way you saw her...it killed me and it pains deep inside as if its clawing me from the inside. What is this I feel for you Sesshoumaru?? If...if everything I feel for you is called love...then dammnit...I love you...love you..." Kagura said, tears streaming from her face. She slid to the ground, eyes still looking at him and wishing, just somehow she could get him to her. Her blood was pooling around and staining the plush carpet.

She saw him the same coldness and closed her eyes.

Yeah rite, first an abusive scum of a father, an affectionless sister then...the man she falls in love is in love with another woman despite her giving everything to him.

Her life was cursed. Her whole being was cursed. She knew it. She just knew it. Tears seeped through corners of her eyes and never did she display such weakness because of anybody.

"And today I am weak...because of you. If I am strong its because of you, Sesshoumaru." She said, her eyes still closed.

Something knotted in his chest. 'What the hell is she telling?'

Never had he seen this cold bitch like this. If he'd kept her around, it was because of a good fuck and her untamed wildness. An unattached attitude. Something that could not be attained. But today...he felt torn. Literally.

Looking at her crumpled and her blatant confession, made Sesshoumaru feel something for her. Suddenly he felt himself reaching for her.

Kagura opened her eyes, when she felt herself being picked up.

Sesshoumaru sucked at her wrist wounds that he'd inflicted on her and gently placed her on the bed.

She was surprised at his behavior. She wanted to ask him what he was thinking.

"Sleep now. You need rest. And no need to worry, it was Inuyasha who was poisoned but he is fine now." Sesshoumaru said and he got up.

Kagura stopped him and pulled him to a kiss. It was a sincere one, telling her inner feelings as she slowly caressed him. She didn't expect him to respond. But was surprised when he did. It seemed to relax her and she slept instantly. He placed her on the pillow and covered her with the blankets.

* * *

He opened the door to find a tensed Yukio. He had heard Kagura. But there was also one more scent that he could smell. The unmistakable scent of the lavenders...Rin.

Yukio stepped to the side revealing Rin, whose head was bent. By the looks of it, she was crying. Inuyasha was standing at the far end, his brows fused.

Rin opened the door to Kagura's room and found her sleeping.

She closed it and took Sesshoumaru's hand and led him into Yukio's room. Inside his secret chamber where the paintings were kept.

"You know, these are really very beautiful..."She whispered and Sesshoumaru's hands snaked around her embracing her from the behind.

"Funny...I think I look more beautiful in these paintings." She said wiping her tears.

"You are beautiful, koi." Sesshoumaru said.

"Thank you anata..."Rin said and Sesshoumaru stiffened.

"About Kagura, Rin I.." Sesshoumaru was cut off.

"Its Rianna, Sesshoumaru-sama. Maybe Rin just wanted to see you one more time. To see that you have changed. I have to say, that I am quite proud of Yukio's brought-up. You have done an amazing job. But, I am not that Rin. This is different. I am different. Maybe Rin came to change your life, to show you something, to give you her love. She had been devoted, always pining for your love. Maybe she just wanted to you to return your feelings..." Rin said.

"I love you. And no one else matters." Sesshoumaru said and Rin turned to kiss him. But she broke away the kiss and asked, "Really?"

Sesshoumaru held a blank expression. Yes, maybe Kagura mattered. But it was more of a duty sort of thing. But he knew where his heart lay.

"Rin has been dead to you for the past two hundred and fifty years, and she couldn't have asked more. I think I came here, no we all came here for a reason Sesshoumaru-sama. And the reason, you wouldn't let us go..." Rin said.

"Maybe...I started loving my people after they left me. Ironical, isn't it? But I don't want to lose any of you now." Sesshoumaru said, his cold voice, a little warm. She smiled.

"No, I told you, we came here because you wanted us too. We are not the same, Sesshoumaru-sama. Maybe we look like them and have their soul but still have our own life now. Independent of you. We have our _own _life now. We just needed you to stop hurting yourself, to show you that its okay, move on. Live life..."Rin said and she sensed Sesshoumaru holding her tightly.

"No Rin. All of you are the same. And there is just now way..." Sesshoumaru was cut off again by her kiss.

"No. We had our time. It was in the past and now, we can't be. You have someone else, now, a family sort of. Gaurd it. And let Rin go. I am a normal American teenager. I have a huge crush on Orlando Bloom and Justin Timberlake...want to finish my telecommunications degree. Want to help Inu-kun with his business. I am their daughter. I have my life...and it includes you, ofcourse. But for a short time. This time. This moment. Then I have to go back, all of us. You have to treat us differently, we aren't what you think we are...I am sorry." Rin said and prepared to leave.

"You have always wanted to be with me Rin. Don't deny that. But now...if we have this moment...then let me have you...now...as my old Rin. Give my Rin Rianna, for this moment." Sesshoumaru said, helplessness evident in his tone.

'Rianna is your Rin, Sesshoumaru-sama. She loves you a lot...still...'Rin turned.

She was shocked. Sesshoumaru was...crying. Not quite though, just a stray tear from his right eyes.

Something stabbed in her chest and she leapt at him, she wiped that tear and shook her head. (A/N: Gods!! This is so difficult!!!)

She hugged him, crying freely now...and what happened next seemed like a blur.

Sesshoumaru's naked form against herself and the hips crashing against each other, slowly sometimes fast, as if they each wanted to savour that moment...the kissed that hurt at the same time was so soft...his gentle carasses and her soft tender kisses memorizing his broad chest...and finally when they held each other, the air hung so heavily on them, crushing them.

'Why were the played against like this?'

When Rin finally made movement to get up, Sesshoumaru held her firmly by her waist, burying his face in her stomach.

"I will shatter Rin, if you leave me...please don't go...don't leave me alone..."Sesshoumaru pleaded, his sadness evident in his voice.

Rin looked up and blinked back her tears. She had a life now, didn't she. But she will carry his memories.

"We had our time Sesshoumaru-sama...let go..." Rin pleaded and Sesshoumaru left her. She clothed herself and left the room, not crying anymore. Oddly she felt herself fullfilled and content.

The drink he'd offered her like the last time was in her hands...he said, it will mask her scent and stop her from getting pregnant.

It was clasped tightly in her hands.

* * *

"Okaa-san??" Yukio asked looking at her.

She smiled and kissed him.

"Everything is fine now." She said.

"Are you staying?" Yukio asked hugging her.

"No, I am going back. I have a life back there Yukio, dear. But you can come visit me anytime you want." Rin said and he pushed her away.

Inuyasha came to her side and smelt her but the look in Rin's eyes stopped him from saying or doing anything. It was her family.

"You promised you won't leave me." Yukio screamed.

"I am not leaving you. I love you. Its just that I have my life back there. All of us. My studies, my friends..." Rin tried to reason.

"Its him, isn't it? Why doesn't he ever learn? Why he has to be so cold?" Yukio said holding her too tightly.

"No, Yukio...baby, please understand..." Rin tried to calm him.

"NO!! I won't...he is depriving himself the love that is his, a son from his mother?? Isn't it a crime? If he thinks there is no one to stop him then...he is badly mistaken..."Yukio said and shoved her against Inuyasha and walked into his room.

"Rin..." Inuyasha asked and Rin looked at him.

"Lets go back. Now. I don't to want to stay here..." Rin said.

Inuyasha started walking but Rin stopped him.

"Quickly..." She said and he took her into his arms and jumped out.

When thy reached the hotel, already every one was ready. Rin just to take a bath and put on some clothes.

Before she went inside, Inuyasha stopped her. He took her hands and opened her tightly fisted palm.

"Are you going to take this?" He asked.

"No..." Rin cracked and buried herself in his chest. " I am not so heartless Inu-kun...I can't just can not..." Rin cried and Sango pulled her into the bathroom. Inuyasha took the potion in his hand and it glowed a little.

"What are we going to do?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome came to him and hugged him.

Kouga took the potion into his own hands and smashed it.

"We accept it..."Kouga said slowly.

Sango cried along with Rin all throughout while giving Rin a hot bath.

* * *

"FATHER!!! How could you?? Even if fate gives us one last chance...is this how you throw it on..."Yukio stopped.

He smelt salt...tears to be precise.

"Father??" Yukio asked.

Sesshoumaru seemed to be naked, draped only in Yukio's blankets. His hands were braced against his chest and he was staring outside.

Yukio went to him and what he saw wrenched his heart.

His father was indeed crying. Slow tears were steadily flowing from his eyes and wouldn't stop. Yukio kept his hands on his shoulder.

"Why did you let her go?" Yukio asked.

"She wouldn't listen. It was always her choice. She made her choice, besides, my...our life is here. And her life is there. We can not disrupt their life because...we seem to be holding on to the past." Sesshoumaru said, his voice just as cold as ever but the tears were there.

"You still love her...I love her. Then why can't we be?? Its that bitch Kagura..." Yukio said venomously.

"No. We can't just blame Kagura. She needs this. She has been refused many things. And today whatever she is, I might be responsible. And Rianna was right. Her job is over...this birth that is. She has her own life and we can not manipulate it." Sesshoumaru said.

Yukio was taking in slowly. Whatever his father said.

And it made sense, slightly, but still it made sense.

"You can go with your mother, if you want." Sesshoumaru said and Yukio smiled slowly.

* * *

In the private airport Ayame and Miroku had arrived to send them off. And Rin was forever gazing out.

"They aren't coming Rin-chan." Ayame said soothingly.

"Its just that...anyways...I will miss you." Rin said hugging Ayame.

"Miss me? Why I am going with you..." Ayame whispered.

Rin looked at her confused.

"I will miss you..." Sango said hugging Inuyasha and Kagome.

"What??" Kouga asked Sango confused.

Sango took the liberty of kissing him on the lips with Miroku and Ayame shouting a big "HEY!!"

"I am staying with Miroku, so is Kohaku. He is going to complete his final year in U.S. Then come back here." She said kssing Kohaku good-bye.

"I am coming back..." Kohaku said smiling at Kanna who was far away standing behind the glass confines of the air port.

Rin looked at these two happy couples and just wished her life could have been like that.

She had just taken Kagome's herbal tea, to wipe off Sesshoumaru's scent completely, incase he came.

Just then Yukio came. And Rin smiled.

Yukio took her and swung her. Rin laughed.

"Hey...so ready to see U.S??"Rin asked. It was her who'd requested Sesshoumaru for Yukio. Just for sometime but Sesshoumaru knew that Yukio wouldn't be coming back to him. At all.

"I have seen it so many times...okaa-san." Yukio said.

"Its okay now, you can call me okaa-san." Rin said smiling.

"You know, you can come..."Rin's fingers pressed against his lips.

"Let's go." Rin whispered.

"Okaa-san...I am not going with you. I actually came to send you off." Yukio said slowly and Inuyasha had to smile.

This guy was not so selfish afterall.

Rin's eyes swelled with tears. "Why...I thought you'd love to come..."

This time Yukio's fingers pressed against her lips.

"I love you mom...there is no change in that. My father needs me more than any other time. You have left him..." Rin's face grimaced.

"I can not leave him...just can not..."Yukio said smiling.

"You are soo...big!!"Rin said amidst happy tears.

Yukio nodded. He smelt her deeply...no she didn't smell anything of Sesshoumaru at all. She had taken the potion.

"Stay away from Kagura. And I want you to find a proper mate." Rin said seriously.

"Yeah...rite. I miss Ayame already..." Yukio said winking at her.

Rin smiled and finally let him go. Yukio hugged Kagome right then and Kagome couldn't help her tears as well.

"I thought we were alone you know, atleast now I know I have a very big nephew..."Kagome whispered and kissed him.

Inuyasha shook hands with him and said, "Take care of Otou-san for me. Our bussiness will continue though. We like it."

Yukio nodded thinking whether it was bussiness between their family and his.

"I'll miss you very much." Ayame kissed him on the forehead and Yukio had a look of lost puppy.

"Take care of her, she deserves the best...in every way."Yukio said to Kouga and he nodded.

When the plane took off Yukio's brows fused and he shed a lone tear.

A hand clasped his own and he looked down. It was Sango's. She smiled at him.

"You know, when you were born, it was very tense. You were like this pinkish puppy with white hair all over...haha...wish things weren't like this." Sango said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him.

Yukio smiled at her.

Suddenly Sango's face paled and it became red with anger. Miroku was hit over head and he slid to the ground, she stormed off.

Well, things weren't that bad...

* * *

Kagura opened her eyes slowly and she smelt a musky scent. She smiled and nustled closer to the warmth beside her.

It was Sesshoumaru who was sleeping.

'Weird...never seen him sleep.' Kagura wondered.

The look in his face was of...sorrow instead of the usual coldness.

And she decided that she would work from that moment to make him better. atleast not happy as Rin would have made but in her own way.

Rin was crying loudly, her sobs creating heartaches to those near her. Kagome was holding her and crying as well. As the effect of the medicine wore off within the next two days, when they reached home, Rin smelt strongly of a new life in her...

* * *

A/N: Look don't kill me or you'll never know how Rin and Sessh will be together!! I warn you!! Well, I always felt bad for Kikyou and Kagura. Becuz they've been forced to be the way they are...so please...I can never make bad guys...just the situation..and the proof is of Naraku himself...I just can't make anyone bad...'kay am boring you...Thanks a ton for your review guys!!! really if it weren't for you guys...oh am so emotional after this chapter...

So review now already...go now...chop chop!!! Please I need as many reviews as possible...please guys...


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Hey people!! Update...update...a new update...!! The story takes yet another turn and I want you guys to buckle up!! I had another veiw of taking this story but changed it because of the reviews. I know questions will be raised by the end of this chapter but if anyone was closely following the story can come to know, if you notice it!! Thank you for the reviews!! Really thank u!!

* * *

Chapter twelve : Deja vu

* * *

Kagura smiled slowly. She was happy. Content. Only for the past two weeks. Even if she had the nagging feeling that seemed to tear her into bits and pieces, of Rianna, she smiled. Tears formed in her eyes. If everybody thought that she was one hell of a selfish bitch, let her be that. She deserved this. In all the three centuries, she'd been never happy. She didn't know that confession could change her life. She expected to be shred into pieces the minute her talk was over, but Sesshoumaru's gentleness had shocked her. He did have _something_ for her. Not as much he felt for Rin, but still something that made him stay with her every night for the past two weeks.

Ofcourse, he was the same cold one, but she could see something in his eyes. She loved him and she'd have him love her for just a second before she dies. She was forced to act a ruthless lackey for her 'father' and then, even if she could have had a better life after the death of Naraku, somehow...somewhere things got messed up.

Something twisted in her chest and tears spilled in her eyes. She knew she didn't have much time...

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the bathroom and was dripping wet with just a towel hanging carelessly covering the lower hip. He ran his hands through his mane and tilted his head above and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. (A/N: Drool girls!!)

He never knew Kagura could smell so relaxing other than dirty fuck or...you know...

But here she was, standing near the window, her left hand across her waist and the right hand just below her chin and looking out with a true smile and...tears.

He was behind her in an instant and pressed himself against her.

She gasped at the sudden contact of the water soaked body against hers and her smile turned to a grin.

"You were crying..."His voice seemed to caress her gently.

She pressed back to him and enjoyed his warmth that really was meant for her. Sesshoumaru took his left hand and pulled her head against his chest and she closed her eyes.

Tears threatened to spill again, but she controlled herself. Besides, he wouldn't like it.

She smiled again instead, she was given a true chance, a last chance to be what she wanted to be always.

Feel for herself...something that made her happy...Sesshoumaru...

"I am happy..."Kagura whispered and Sesshoumaru turned her to face him.

She looked into his eyes and saw something, a reflection of her own need but it was for someone else...Rin...but she didn't mind. She was not going to keep him forever with her, she knew where he belonged. She was just borrowing him, but it tore her apart. She ached, just once, she'd like to see that love for herself.

She knew that it would last short, but it would come. Soon...

Sesshoumaru's clawed finger ran along her cheek.

"You are an exquisite demon...beautiful, dangerous..."Sesshoumaru said and Kagura's brows fused. It was just out of annoyance.

There was mirth in his tone and his lips harboured a smirk. So he was fooling around with her?

"But an amazing creature..."He finished and kissed her. It was the same kiss, the reassuring kiss, not like what she gave to him. But she smirked into it and pulled him closer. She realized that he was taking her to the bed and she squirmed.

He broke off the kiss and asked, "What is it wench?"

She twisted her lips and said, "Aren't you getting late??"

Sesshoumaru's eyes flicked on the clock behind them and then back at her. He seemed to admonish that and proceeded to kiss her and she melted into him. But he broke off suddenly and she was left ungiven. When she realized what he'd done, she couldn't help laughing.

Again, a laughter from the inside, not the hopeless and sarcastic laugh or with hatred or anything else that tainted it.

But just a laugh. She savoured each moment. She lived for the moment. And she was happy.

She went out to make things ready for him. She nodded at Miroku and he smiled at her. Yukio was at the table and he greeted her. Yes, her change had changed the way people treated her. They respected her.

Her equation with Yukio changed. Completely, they both avoided each other and when they were together, he'd just exchange pleasantries and that was it. She could feel him sometimes and if there was something she regretted, it was him.

This was how her life was...for the past two weeks...

None of them spoke of Rin or Inuyasha. Bussiness had become strictly bussiness.

* * *

As for Yukio, life was like how it was before Rin. But with a change, a strange need ebbed in him and he felt helpless. Sometimes he'd just shut himself from the others and go silent. He barely spoke anymore. Just when it was needed. He didn't completely become his father but still, it seemed that the life in him was just sucked out. His eyes looked empty...and Miroku tried hard to see something in it. Something was brewing inside him and it disturbed Miroku. He wished Ayame was here. But he was truly happy with Sango.

It was a daily affair. Him feeling up Sango and her bashing him. Yukio coming to his rescue and that was it. It was not all that hopeless but with Yukio, something had changed.

* * *

It had taken a lot out of Sesshoumaru to control himself. He always had things his way and someone making the decision was something he'd experienced with Rin and Rianna. Both took decisions that changed his life. And he knew, deep inside, that he'd be with her. It was just that, he knew it. Kagura...he couldn't quite place her. Ofcourse, he felt something for her. Something more than the usual lust he'd have for her. She changed and it changed him. The women in his life, sure did change his life. But still, he wanted to keep Kagura. Knowing that when he loved something would finally flutter away, he just wanted to keep Kagura. It was confusing for himself but something in her drew him in. It called to him. It needed him and he was there...this time to respond.

As he glided down the stairs to the kitchen, he looked at her slowly humming a song and making something for him.

He had a pleasant breakfast with the rest of the family and Yukio and Miroku left citing somthing important.

He would follow them. But he'd be busy till he left for work.

* * *

Rin listened to the doctor. Boy! Was this quite boring. She was just having a baby, okay a hanyou baby. So it would be eight to nine months normal pregnancy. But still a hard one. She had taken a drop of one year from her studies. Kagome and Inuyasha were really supportive, not to mention Kouga and Ayame.

But they shifted her to the country side of France. There she was taken care by her Aunt Kaede and Kagome too, stayed with her. Ayame flew in frequently to keep an eye on both the sisters and she was requested not disclose Rin's pregnancy to the Takahashis.

Her cell buzzed and she excused herself. She came out and found that it was Kagome.

"Hey!! I have finally decided. Okay, Sakura and Shippou!! Do you like it and I found perfect names for you too. Yuri if its a girl or Yue if its a boy...so??" Kagome asked and Rin smiled. Kagome sure had things on a roller coaster.

"Hmm...I want a boy..."Rin said slowly thinking about Yukio and something tugged inside and in a second tears brimmed in her eyes.

'I love you Yukio...' Rin thought.

"Again? C'mon...wish for a girl Rinnie...a girl like you??" Kagome chirped and Rin laughed.

"Okay!! A girl then..."Rin said and the doctor cleared her throat behind.

Rin disconnected Kagome's call and went to her.

"You must know Rin Higurashi, that you are having a hanyou baby. It will will be normal one but a little rough one. When the baby starts developing its claws, and starts moving around..."The doctor continued and Rin wondered this one was a real one.

Oh...there goes her concentration again.

* * *

Kagura decided to watch something in the home theatre the Takahashis had.

She placed a finger over the cd collection that was in Sesshoumaru's room. She was just amazed by his collection. All action thrillers and stuff. Okay, not her choice but she blindly reached for one and out came a movie called 'From Hell'. She smirked at the cd in her hand because it had never been watched. It was still untampered.

She stiffened suddenly. Sweat formed in her brows and her being ebbed with fear. For what she felt was...Naraku. Her brows fused and she turned behind and her being relaxed.

"Its you..."She said to the person standing behind her.

The person looked up and smiled and Kagura gasped, terror in her eyes.

As the cd fell down and she was lifted up, Kagura could remember only two things. One was the tentacle that had peirced straight into her heart and...Sesshoumaru...

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in a meeting with the partners when Yukio's call diverted his attention.

He promptly disconnected the call and switched the cell off.

"Lets continue gentlemen..."He said and looked at them once more.

"So what I was saying, Mr. Takahashi was..."The person was cut off by Sango almost barging into the conference room.

Sesshoumaru looked at her and she seemed to wait for a second. She had run all the way.

"Sesshoumaru-sama...its Kagura...she doesn't have much time..." Sango said amidst laboured breathing.

Sesshoumaru stood up and excused himself. He went upto Sango and caught her hand, and led her straight outside.

"I don't know. My taijiya skills, even if it runs in blood I have not been trained enough, but I got a very bad feeling, just when I got when I was facing Hakudoshi all those years back. I am afraid that...you must hurry, if you want to see her one last time before she dies." Sango said already jogging toward the car.

Sesshoumaru waited one moment before he decided and he floated in the air, signalling Sango to come to him. Sango refused and told him to proceed.

She just didn't feel like going back to the place. It was too horrible and it reeked of blood and furious demonic presence. She was afraid, actually.

As soon as Sesshoumaru's feet touched the mansion's ground, than he felt his inner self tremble a little. He developed goosebumps and he could smell Kagura's blood even from the outside.

He hurried in and saw the servants taking care of a passed out Miroku.

That was bad, whatever he could feel. No wonder the taijiya didn't want to come back and Miroku had passed out. It was his inner demon that had him still standing there, he wanted to run away himself. He smelt Yukio too and he went up as fast his body could carry him. It was difficult taken that he was an inu-youkai.

He opened the door of his room and what he saw struck him and he staggered down.

A sense of deja vu.

And he scrunched his eyes shut and Yukio just caught him before her fell comletely.

"Father..."Yukio whispered.

"What happened...??"Sesshoumaru asked his eyes, still shut. Never had Yukio seen his father react to anything like this before. He had been with him for all these years and seen him going to battles but never like this.

"She is still alive father, like she is holding on...its too bad...she is suffering a lot..." Yukio said steadying him.

Sesshoumaru looked down and then looked again.

Kagura was on his bed and what a mess! She seemed to be naked her clothes strewn all across the room, all bloody and tattered. But it didn't matter, the blood covered her so much that it didn't really matter. There were two visible small holes, one in her chest and in her stomach. There were bruises that were bleeding all over her body as if someone covered her with nails and just pulled it away. Her beautiful face was not damaged. Purposely he could say. For the beautiful face now showed pain and whoever did this, quite enjoyed the look in her face. But her mid riff had been cut and that cut going deep down her...she seemed to have been badly beaten up.

It was a long time since he saw anything like this. Yes...Sango and Kikyou...

Kagura seemed to stir sensing his presence and she whispred..."Sesshoumaru??"

"Yes Kagura." Sesshoumaru answered. She was alive, maybe the tenseiga could work on her after her soul leaves her.

"Don't come closer..."Kagura tried to move herself from him and he was at once beside her, kneeling down to her. He was afraid to even touch her least it should cause her more pain.

"What happened?" He asked slowly keeping his senses totally in control.

She looked at him and smiled. And again a sincere smile that warmed him. She lifted a bloody hand toward him and he caught it.

"Just once...Sesshoumaru...before I go away...just once..."She almost whispered and Sesshoumaru had to bring himself closer to her to hear her. She was that low.

"Just once what?" He asked her. He knew what she wanted...

"Love me..."Kagura spoke this time, audible and her eyes seemed to lose their vision for they wandered...

Sesshoumaru nudged her a little and took her into his arms.

"I can bring you back..."Sesshoumaru said and she smiled again shaking her head slowly.

"Not when I myself want to go..."Kagura said slowly.

"I thought you wanted to be with me..."Sesshoumaru asked.

"Not when you belong to her...I was just acting selfish..."Her words seemed more distant as the time passed.

Sesshoumaru froze at her words.

He mentally shook his head from his straying thoughts and again asked her, "Who did this?"

Kagura looked at him sharply this time her eyes wandering.

"Na...na...kkuu...kii..o...na.."She seemed to stutter and his mind raced. Naraku was dead. Wasn't he? Long time it was now...

"What are you saying? He's dead...but now??"Sesshoumaru asked.

"A mistake I did..."Kagura said and her other hand reached to Yukio.

Yukio who was watching this intently looked more pointedly at Kagura this time. He came close and Kagura seemed to get more life in her eyes. Her hands slumped down and she tried to tell something to Sesshoumaru. Yukio almost panicked. His father didn't have to know anything that happened between him and Kagura.

"He's not dead..."She said her pulse almost stopping.

Sesshoumaru moved and she again came back and clasped his shirt.

"Please...Sesshoumaru..."Her eyes seemed to beg him, completeing the sentence that she couldn't.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. Deja vu...

He opened them and looked at her, her eyes were filled with love and expectation and a naked plead.

He kissed her and this time, Kagura felt it. It was her last wish, her only wish...and it was fullfilled but even if she wanted to savour this moment her life was slipping. Her whole body contorted and Sesshoumaru pulled away. Her face showed grimace and her eyes were shut.

It was time now...She opened and looked directly at Yukio.

Her eyes showed fear...no...regret and an apology. She wanted to say something and Sesshoumaru understood that.

He pulled her tightly against him and she struggled to get out something.

Kagura wanted to tell him.

'You have to say it Kagura...you have to...come on.

No...I can't...its too tiring...I am slipping...but I can just warn him...' Kagura debated with herself.

"Save Rin and your baby..." Kagura said, this time with a ferocity and she went numb.

"What is it with Rin??" Yukio asked getting close to Kagura's already limp body.

"Father...father..."Yukio called out but Sesshoumaru just closed Kagura's eyes.

He was thinking heavily.

What did she mean by the mistake she'd done and Naraku not dead? And now, Rin and the baby. Did she mean Yukio??

But he came back. Right now, all that mattered was the dead demoness who loved him. and maybe he did too...not exactly in love with her but just loved her. She deserved this much from him.

* * *

"What are we going to say to Inuyasha?" Yukio asked.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and a vision passed through his mind.

It was the day Kagura was murdered.

_'What is it with Rin??" Yukio asked getting closer to Kagura's already limp body._

_"Father...father..."Yukio called out but Sesshoumaru just closed Kagura's eyes._

_He was thinking heavily._

_Yukio looked up in frustration and paled._

_"Father, please look up." Yukio said and shook him._

_Sesshoumaru came out of his stupor and looked up._

_Up there in the ceiling were two pictures and something scribbled in Kagura's blood._

_One was of Kagura's face that he'd seen in the morning. The smiling face with tears, so tender, it bore a cross mark across the face disturbing the serenity that it actually pictured. Then, there was Rin. She looked different somehow and her hair seemed to be cut really short. It was a very recent picture. It also bore a cross mark and the writing that was scribbled said, 'Next Rin...'_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes turned red. Someone was going to high extents to take what he loved...and he was just not going to lose Rin as he lost Kagura.'_

He looked at the office in front of them. It was of Inuyasha's. They were in U.S.

"I am not going to let Rin walk away from my life. This time its entirely my decision." Sesshoumaru said and looked at Yukio.

"Do you want to see your mother dead?" Yukio shook his head, smiling a little.

"I thought she was Rianna. Not my mother..." This time Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Things are going to change. I need you with me. Whatever it is, I'd witnessed it before and its unstoppable. I need help." Sesshoumaru said, this time his eyes burning with intensity. Coming from someone like Sesshoumaru, the matter seemed very big. But Yukio was just a new born baby then, to understand the graveness. But anyway, he nodded.

He didn't care unless it meant Rin.

* * *

Ayame pulled Rin into a very crowded club. The music was too loud. They were in London. They had a flight to Washington within a day. Inuyasha had called them back suddenly saying that he felt lonely. Not that the reason was very sweet according to Kagome but to her, it was just weird. Plain weird.

"Ayame...is this necessary?" Rin asked.

Ayame turned to her and just smiled.

"C'mon baby...you are going to have a baby now. Its okay, you are a big girl you can handle yourself." Ayame said and Kagome just giggled beside Rin.

Rin's eyes widened and looked at Kagome.

"Are you drinking?" Rin asked losing it.

Kagome shook her head at the same time said, "Yes."

"But Kagome you're pregnant."Rin said hotly.

"I am a miko!" Kagome pouted and Ayame caught her.

"No, the kids don't deserve this."Ayame said stopping Kagome from taking another swig.

Ayame was disturbed. It was Inuyasha's wish that they not stay alone. So she thought being in a youkai club was safe enough. She knew these people. But what she did not expect was the crowd and Kagome's drinking.

She turned to look at Rin who had Kagome's empty glass.

"This is good." Rin said slowly and Ayame's mouth hung open.

Okay, this plan wasn't working out. She just didn't need to have two drunk humans under her care.

Rin looked at Kagome who was smiling at her. She looked at her belly that had a small bump. Okay, not that she was showing too much, but it was almost flat. She could do it with her.

Ayame saw that look in Rin's eyes and panicked. "Uhh...whatever it is, I wish you said it before you did it."

Rin smiled and said, "I want to dance."

Ayame wished she was dead.

Rin's eyes were closed and she could sense all the hungry eyes on her. Ayame was right. She was enjoying this. Her body was moving quite suggestively to the fast beats and she was with Kagome. Ayame had joined them left with no choice and actually there was no space to dance as much. It was very much damned crowded. She felt something behind her and she smiled.

Hands were trailing along her sides and almost cupping her breasts and the body grooving with her.

She just pushed back and smiled when she heard curses. No one danced with her without her permission.

Only one could and it was Sesshoumaru. Her eyes strained again, no she wasn't going to cry. And a fury built within her. It was directed against herself.

It was her decision wasn't it? To sacrifice him to Kagura. That was so stupid. Really, how stupid can one really be?

And she'd never forgive herself for the lame thing she did.

She opened her eyes and found amber eyes staring back at her. She gasped and then it disappeared.

It was just her hallucination.

'Maybe when you love someone very much...you almost imagine them with you...'Rin said to herself as she completely lost herself to the music healing herself. Music always healed her.

The music was slowly speeding up and she could feel it. Suddenly she could feel cold fear grasp her heart and she snapped her eyes open. Kagome was standing in front of her dancing with Ayame. Actually Ayame was trying to hold her in one peice and what a sight it was! Sure, Ayame would make a great mom! But right now it looked something else totally.

But still the fear was there and she could feel it. She knew this feeling...she had felt it before. It made the hair in her neck stand. It was more prominent now that her hair was cut really short, from cascading down her hips to the page boy style she sported right now.

But still she let herself into the music just supressing her throbbing intution.

And then she felt strong hands gripping her wiast and pulling her into them. She leaned back into those firm strong hands.

Perhaps too much alcohol was having an effect on her. She could feel him now. Ofcourse she was imagining. But she liked it. The tears fell freely now and she still danced, grooving to the music. Even he moved. That was it. Imagination had its limits right?

She turned around and gasped. It was really Sesshoumaru. He pulled her in and made her move according to him. Their hips were against each other and moved together. She was confused. She didn't know what to do but went along with him. Letting him and the music taking control of her. She smiled a little at this knowledge that he danced.

The fear in her faded away. She placed her chin on his shoulder and looked at Yukio. He was smiling at her. She smiled at him.

Then she stopped. She pulled away from him, her whole being shaking.

But Sesshoumaru pulled her back again.

"So...you thought you could walk away from my life again? And have my baby without my knowledge?" Sesshoumaru asked and that was when Rin truly realized that it was indeed Sesshoumaru standing before her. He was there for real.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked her eyes wide in disbelief.

Sesshoumaru smirked and bent down capturing her lips. It was harsh, sort of punishing but after sometime it became soft. It was loving and she closed her eyes. All her revolting thoughts were silenced and truly speaking, she lost herself in that kiss.

Questions can be answered later.

* * *

Inuyasha was holding a drunk Kagome in his arms and Ayame looked at him confused.

"Weren't you supposed to be back there?" She asked.

Inuyasha silently thrust something into Ayame's palm and looked at her.

"In the hotel room. Not here." Inuyasha said pulling Kagome with him. He was worried for Kagome and he looked at Yukio and nodded.

"Yukio??" Ayame said smiling and he nodded smiling flashing his fangs.

He came before her and was pushed against her. The crowd...

"How do you manage here with all the different smell?" He asked her jokingly and she hugged him. She then realized what Inuyasha had given her and she opened her palm.

It was Rin's recent photo and it had been clicked in the country house in France. But what shook her most was the bloody cross mark and she held it close to her face to smell it.

Her eyes widened and she pulled back.

"Kagura..."She whispered.

"She is dead. Actually she was murdered. Something that had to do with Naraku or that is what she said..."Yukio said and Ayame stiffened.

She didn't know if she could stand another birth that had Naraku in it.

* * *

A/N: Okay!! Another chapter finished!!! So??? I know most of you guys must be happy that Kagura is dead...I just thought it might be atleast fair if Sessh loved her for a short time...I am a die hard Sessh Rin fan guys!!! And yeah April, happy thoughts of Sessh Rin...

I want reviews...please...and I know you guys will!!! But still, REVIEW!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: I know...I know...sorry!! I finally finished my exams and here I am posting the much awaited thirteenth chapter. It has a surprise twist in the end that many of you might not like. But here is the chapter and any kinda dislike and doubts( that are bound to occur at the end of the chapter) are welcome and will be cleared. So on with the story and excuse for the stupid spelling mistakes. Was in a hurry to post it for you guys...I love you all!!!!

* * *

Chapter thirteen : Naraku???

* * *

Darkness was what she felt when she with Sesshoumaru. She couldn't point out exactly why. Here she was, kissing him too mechanically and trying to get his clothes off. Okay, she wanted to feel something but all she could feel was darkness. They were at Rin's farmhouse. They'd flown all the way back to the safe 'vines' of France.

And here she was.

'Stop! What is he doing here? Isn't he supposed to be with Kagura?' Rin thought and she suddenly pushed Sesshoumaru away.

He was startled. He looked at her and just managed to blink.

"Where is Kagura?" She asked, her voice careful not to show her emotions.

Sesshoumaru just looked at her. Should he tell her now? Like this?

"She is dead." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin's eyes grew wide. She was dead? And here he was with Yukio and everyone.

"Explain." Rin said her tone had something of 'ordering' tone. Sesshoumaru was considering her. No one spoke to him like that, not even the old Rin. Her tone was always pleasant and was with respect. Her good had sealed Naraku's death but it was doubtful. She must know that.

"She was murdered day before yesterday. We don't know who did it." Sesshoumaru said and Rin felt something snap inside of her. She took a step back and she let this news sink in.

Even if it seemed good to hear that she was no more something was awfully wrong. And it was bothering her.

"So the next thing you do is, find me and...want to sleep with me?" Rin asked, no screamed.

"Sesshoumaru I can not believe you!!" She screamed again and stormed out of the room and Sesshoumaru was on the bed realizing the thing that occured right now was completely ridiculous.

* * *

Rin felt her inside boiling. How could he? Wasn't he supposed to find out? She was so consumed in her thoughts that she went head on against Yukio. Rin grabbed for his arm and something shot in her head. She collapsed on him clutching her head, her eyes closed shut.

"Mother??"Yukio's concerned voice did nothing. She seemed to be in pain.

Rin saw something. Everything was bloody. She knew that room. It was Sesshoumaru's room. She stopped when she saw Yukio's face that was...worried. He seemed to be lost and his turned away as if he couldn't see what was before him. She was too confused. She turned to see what made him that way and saw Sesshoumaru holding something that was...bloody. She inched closer, her heart thumping.

"OOOh..."Rin bent down slightly still looking what was in front of her. It was Kagura in her last moments.

She had never seen anything like that before.

Rin's head bent low and when she looked up she saw Yukio holding her.

She looked around, she was back in the farm house.

"Mother are you okay?" Yukio asked and she seemed to look around looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Mother!!" Yukio clasped her and shook her and Rin looked at him.

"Oh Yukio..."She said and hugged him tight.

"What happened?"He asked worried for his mother and her baby. His brother or sister, technically.

"I saw...Kagura...she was all so...blood everywhere...I don't understand." Rin said and Yukio stiffened.

He withdrew from her and regarded her.

"Its impossible mother. You...possibly couldn't have.."He was cut short.

"Is that why you all here? For me? Because you fear that same thing might happen to me?" Rin asked.

Yukio simply stared at her. 'How could she know this? She is not even a miko...'

* * *

Sango drew a deep breath and took out two photographs. Her brows were already creased.

"Oh my god!" Kagome breathed and leaned on Inuyasha. He placed his hand on Kagura's photograph as if to make it disappear and looked at Rin's.

"This is her recent one...how did this get there?" He asked tension evident in his voice.

"That is why we had to find you. It was very important. If Kagura was murdered like this just being with Sesshoumaru, imagine what could happen to Rin." Miroku said slowly.

"This is all...so unlikely. First we come to know about our past life and then this. What we were before belonged to that time. Its got nothing to do now with us. We are different. Its just not fair...everything." Kagome said and cried. Ofcourse, pregnancy and highly emotional Kagome...

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and Sango and scrunched his face.

"My family had been threatened more than once now. And it is because of the Takahashis. You have to understand that we have our own life now." Inuyasha said and took a look at the bloody photograph of Kagura. He pushed that back to them.

"No otouto. I don't think so." Sesshoumaru's calm voice sliced the uncomfortable silence.

Inuyasha looked at him. He opened his mouth to speak but he just shut up.

For Sesshoumaru was holding Rin who seemed very upset.

"I think all of you must listen to me. Once and for all. You have come back. All of you, for a reason. And I am not losing any one of you, I have stayed guilty and lonely for decades together. And it ends now. Taken that you all aren't the same. But you still are the same. You are my brother Inuyasha, I might have been ashamed of you but I know how much I regretted that. And I had lost my neice and nephew right in front of my eyes along with a sister-in-law, and that is not going to happen again. I don't know why, but it seems to me that we are in a similar situation that caused all of your deaths." He said and pulled Rin right in front of him.

"And enough! You are not Rianna, you are my Rin. And you carry my child now. I will hear none of your nonsense. You are mine." He said lifting her to face him.

"Put me down..."Rin squirmed and Kagome came to her.

"And you listen to me now Sesshoumaru. Maybe I was your mate in the last birth but not now. You can not go around dictating me like that Rin. I am just a girl. I don't even know you. Okay, taken that my life is in danger and all that nonsense...but can we take this easy here???" Rin asked.

Yukio came inbetween his 'parents' and cleared his throat.

"Okay...we all will take this easy. Please just calm down. We seem to have a dead psycho-path threatening to kill again. And this is not just helping." He said looking around.

Inuyasha placed a protective hand around Rin and Kagome.

"Rin, you okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"They can stay here Inu-kun, but please tell him to...let me be for sometime. I just don't feel right. Its just too much. I need sometime after all that had happened." Rin said slowly burying her head in his chest.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. She was thinking of something and he wished she would just spit it out whatever that was bothering her. But for time being he just left her with her family. It didn't matter much since she was just a room away and he could hear her breathing from the room he was in. Yes, she was a teenager. A pregnant teen.

* * *

Rin was taking her usual evening walk along the vineyards and gently humming to herself.

She smiled and reached behind her to hold two hands and brought them around her waist. She placed her head on the shoulder and breathed.

"I was so afraid that I might never see you again..."She whispered.

Yukio was genuinely surprised. Okay, it was the same Rin then...but why did she just behave like that before?

"I do not understand mother..."He said slowly enjoying her warmth. He felt the same feeling of being with Kagome, being pregnant really made their scent soothing. His hands went protectively over her belly as a reflex.

"Protective already??" She smiled. She just couldn't explain to him the feeling inside her, having him hold her like this. It felt like holding her mother. It felt at home.

His hold became a little tight and Rin could already feel him tense.

"I was late for Kagura mother...I will never let anything to happen to you and...my brother."He said and she turned to look at him.

"Its a boy?? How do you know this? What if its a girl?" She asked.

"Okay, then I don't wanna lose my sister." He said earnestly.

"Okay...you won't." She said.

"You still didn't answer..."He nudged her.

"Its nothing..."She said but her face showed something else.

"Mother..."He held her hand and pressed them.

"I can't stand to lose both of you again. I don't know if I will ever be able to bear that pain again. So...I just didn't want to get my hopes up Yukio. I love both of you so much. I love your father so much that...it breaks my heart. You have no idea what I feel when I am with him...its a sweet agony. I can not be with him being afraid of losing him again...to any other woman...I am just not strong enough to bear yet another heart break Yukio...I will die..." Rin said tears flowing freely.

"I feel so complete...my inside bursts with joy when with him...and its simply hell when I was without him. I saw him with her...and I saw her love too...and before he left me...I did. I was just...so stupid..."She said in between hiccups.

Yukio sniffed the air and straightened a little. It was Sesshoumaru, he was standing just a few feet away and had heard everything Rin said. Yukio couldn't possibly read his father's eyes but Sesshoumaru left soon.

* * *

He just couldn't bear it. The void he was feeling. It seemed to expand by the passing minutes. Here he was, standing in the balcony and looking down at his 'family'.

Rin was smiling, yes, she was happy. They were having tea and some cookies and just...being together. Inuyasha tensed a little from time to time but he'd sniff around then look up toward him. And then again reassured would go back to relaxing. He could sense Kagome's and Miroku's power everywhere...they were vigilant and Sango too was with her gaurds up by the looks of it.

"And then, oh hey, I forgot what Kanna sent for Kohaku." Sango said amidst the conversation.

Rin straightened. Kagome felt something queasy in her stomach but Yukio reached for her. His face showed concern, she smiled and patted his hand. But his hands wouldn't leave hers. Well, she was fine with it. Inuyasha looked at her surprised and she smiled saying that she was okay.

"Kanna??" Rin asked.

"Oh yes. His girlfriend you see." Kagome reminded. Rin nodded slowly remembering. Yes, she remembered the white haired girl now. She was so caught up with her own life that she didn't have any time to be there for her friends. Especially her Kohaku-kun. Not to mention she felt a little pang of jealousy. She was surprised herself. How did she miss the look in Kohaku's eyes when he waved at Kanna that day. He and Souta stayed back for their semester exams were around. Kouga who'd been with them had flown back taking Ayame along. So now it was just Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Yukio and...well Sesshoumaru and her. She looked at Yukio and saw the way he was sitting with Kagome. She smiled. He was protective...very protective and he loved from his heart.

So Kohaku was really in love...love...she felt something in her chest. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru looking at her leaning against the wall, his hands braced across his chest. He was listening to them and looking after them. She smiled awkwardly at him and genlty flicked her gaze over the vines that grew in front of them. Then at the hills that seemed to be settling for the day.

She attempted to get up when Miroku helped her.

"Its okay Miroku-sama..."She said and he smiled.

"Let me come with you." Miroku said holding her hand. She nodded.

She didn't want to go alone either. She turned and started walking holding his hands.

She was well into the vineyard when she turned to talk to him.

"Its really beautiful..."She stopped, looking at Sesshoumaru. She was walking with him??

"What??" Sesshoumaru pressed his fingers against her lips.

"Lets go..."Sesshoumaru said and Yukio smiled looking at them.

Well, things are going back to normal.

* * *

"I don't think Kagome-sama is ready for this. Not now." Yukio said stubbornly.

"Oh no, Yukio. I can do this. It won't take much of myself, I have done this before. Besides Miroku is with me." Kagome explained and Inuyasha was getting ticked off.

"Not when my mate and my children are concerned." Inuyasha spat and Yukio looked at him with gratitude.

"Oh, Sango sweety, we've got two babies here already." Kagome said jokingly.

"Here is the photo."Miroku said giving Kagura's and Rin's photo to her.

"I don't want you to do this." Yukio said, his voice raising.

Every one looked at him. They were surprised.

He grabbed those photos and was about to leave when Kagome stopped him.

"Please Yukio, it could tell us something about what happened that day. My sister...your mother's life is in danger now. And looking back, mine too. I don't care much about my life but I do about my babies, my sister who is also my child. I have raised her as my own and I can not just sit back when its like this." Kagome said taking the photos in her hand. She looked at Inuyasha whose reluctance and hesitation was silenced.

"I am going to do this. Its very simple and Miroku will help me."Kagome said sitting down on the floor in Indian style and looking at Miroku. Miroku sat opposite to her and held her hands.

"You ready?" He asked looking at her. She nodded. He looked around to see Sango, Inuyasha and Yukio sitting around them. Yukio was sitting right next to Kagome, with a concerned look on his face. It didn't feel right somehow to him. Kagome was pregnant and he was in no mood for some miko magic from her.

"Yukio...stop it. I will be just fine. I can not do this with your aura so disturbed." Kagome said sternly and he looked down suddenly feeling guilty.

She closed her eyes and Miroku followed soon.

_Soon there was a bright light they held each others hands._

_They were at the mansion and Miroku looked at her._

_"Are you okay?" Miroku asked reaching out for her._

_"Yes, but I don't feel so good." Kagome said clutching her belly._

_"Should we go back then?"Miroku asked and Kagome's face changed._

_"He's here...I can feel him...inside the house..."Kagome said trying to run._

_"Who??"Miroku asked slowing her down and holding her protectively. He couldn't feel anything._

_"The monster Miroku...I can feel him inside. He is hungry...very much. He seems to be excited Miroku...lets go fast." She cried rushing in._

_Miroku was confused but all looked like a blur. Ofcourse, they were in the past and they practically were floating in a fragile time domain. They were doing what they weren't supposed to do, but he tagged along anyway._

_Suddenly they stopped hearing a blood curdling scream. It was Kagura's._

_"Oh no...we have to go now..." Kagome said running._

_Miroku looked at her. They couldn't do anything now, it was just a glimpse in the past. He couldn't understand why Kagome was thinking it was happening now._

_As they ran up the stairs, Miroku felt the gravity pull him and he fell on the stairs. _

_"Miroku??" Kagome asked, her eyes still wide with urgency._

_"I can not go further..."He whispered and realized that he could go just this much._

_"Okay, then wait here..."Kagome said when he reached for her._

_"No...we are going back...it is not good Kagome...lets go back. Its not safe for you..." Miroku said._

_But Kagome had to go. Something there called out to her. everything seemed to whirl for a second and when she opened her eyes...Miroku was gone...!!_

"Kagome!!" Miroku yelled when he came out of the trance.

"What is it Miroku??" Inuyasha was at his side.

"I was thrown out..."Miroku whispered and Yukio made a face.

"I toldya it was dangerous!!" Yukio ground out.

"She threw me out...Kagome did it..." Miroku said, his head drooping.

"Miroku!!" Sango screamed as Miroku fell backwards, still holding Kagome's hands.

"Let me try!"Yukio said and unclasped Miroku's hands from Kagome's. Suddenly a transformed Kirara came upto Sango and she looked at her confused.

Inuyasha looked at Sango and she shook her head. Inuyasha knew that something bad was about happen.

"I have to get her out...Miroku has passed out..."Inuyasha said reaching for Yukio but he stopped him.

"I can do this...I do have some miko blood in me..."Yukio said and held Kagome's hands.

That was all that was needed. Yukio, who was on he knees, tillted backwards as something started to glow pink inbetween himself and Kagome.

"Yukio!!" Inuyasha called out but was propelled backwards.

Inuyasha was preparing himself for an awful bad impact but strong hands caught him. It was Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha muttered an uneasy thanks.

"Kagome!! Yukio!! Whats happening?"Rin was about to run toward them but Inuyasha stopped her.

Yukio was still on his knees, his face tilted back with his eyes wide open that seemed to glow red. It seemed that he was transforming and he was murmuring something that seemed to be.."No Kagome...don't...no."

_Kagome made it upstairs and she smelt a repulsive smell. It was also getting too damn cold that she was shivering. She convulsed almost but ran as fast she could carry herself._

_She was running in the corridor when something splatterd on her face and it stung her. But it went right through her and she turned to see the wall that it fell on._

_It was blood...her eyes widened as she heard another cry of pain._

_She slowly turned and fell on her fours...it was too gory._

_A demon seemed to be floating in front of her eyes, with his back on her and she could see tentacles and a mass of curly black hair...but he seemed very familar._

_"Naraku??" She breathed and the demons head snapped back. And Kagura whimpered, his tentacle cutting her midd riff and blood spurting out._

_"Oh kami..."Kagome whispered wishing Inuyasha was there with her that moment._

_"Kagome...you are not supposed to see this..."Yukio's voice boomed and she felt warm hands wrap around her._

_Kagome opened her eyes and screamed at what she saw in front of her._

_She grabbed onto Yukio and screamed,"Yukio!!!"_

Yukio's claws grew and sank into Kagome's arms making it bleed but something inside her pulsed.

As the pink glow faded, Yukio's red glow too faded and he bent over Kagome who opened her eyes. Again, something pulsed and he touched her belly. So...her son was already protecting his mother and the girl seemed to have turned demon. He touched her belly and it seemed to soothe both of them. Kagome looked at Yukio and then immediately fainted.

"Kagome...!!" Inuyasha whispered holding her.

"What did you see??" Miroku asked who seemed to have regained conciousness.

"Nothing. Just pulled her out." Yukio said and was still staring at her belly as if something had happened.

Ofcourse, nothing had happened, she was safe with Inuyasha.

"She seems to be okay and the pups are okay too..." Inuyasha said holding Kagome dearly. Rin hugged Inuyasha and ran her fingers comfortingly over his arms.

"Why did you do this?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We wanted to find out what we are up against this time." Miroku said.

"But there is nothing..."Sango was cut off.

"No, she saw something." Miroku said and everybody looked at him.

"Kagome knows..."Miroku said slowly reaching for Kagome's hands. He opened it and found a bloody cloth.

Sesshoumaru bent down and took it. It was...Kagura's.

"Something wrong Yukio?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your pups...are very strong..."Yukio said and got up storming out of the room.

"What is wrong with him?" Rin asked getting up.

"He didn't want us to do this. And now Kagome has been injured by him, so thats why. He is pissed, give him sometime." Miroku advised.

"I will go after him." Rin was about to leave when Sesshoumaru caught her. She looked at him and smiled a little.

"Take care." Sesshoumaru said and she nodded jogging out.

* * *

"I warned her Ma..."Yukio said slowly.

"What? Why?" Rin said slowly making it toward him. She shifted carefully on the branch they were sitting. It was her favourite place. She'd come here everytime she was here. It was very deserted with a clear vast lake and trees surrounding it.

"It was too dangerous. For her and the kids...and I think...her pups saved her." Yukio said his head bent low.

"The pups?? Yukio..."Rin said touching him. He shirked her off and Rin's brows fused.

"The same way I warned you not to follow me..." Yukio said shifting away from her.

"Yukio...why are you going away??" Rin asked reaching for him.

"Because I am afraid..." He whispered and she grabbed him and lifted his face.

His eyes were closed.

"Of what Yukio??" She whispered back and he opened his eyes.

"Of you..."He said and Rin's eyes widened.

Because instead of the clear amber eyes like Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha, he had purple ones. Startling purple ones that seemed to strike through her and lead her down the memory lane. His hair that was snow white-silver turned black and curly and his hands suddenly went around her holding her against him.

"Rin..."He said and she shivered. It was not Yukio's voice. She knew this voice.

* * *

Back in the castle, Kagome woke up screaming Yukio's name.

Inuyasha was at her side at once and she held onto him, she was crying.

"Kagome...its okay...shh..." Inuyasha soothed her. Kagome looked around for Yukio.

"Where is Yukio??" She shouted and Sesshoumaru came forward.

"He has gone out since he was upset. Rin is with him, you don't have to worry about him, he is fine." Sesshoumaru said.

"Are you kidding me?? You left him alone with Rin???" Kagome cried out.

"Why??" Inuyasha asked along with Sesshoumaru.

"Because he was the one who killed Kagura..and he is the one who.. kami-sama...Inuyasha...Rin is with him..!!" She shouted trying to get out of the bed.

"What??" Sesshoumaru asked and grabbed Kagome.

"Do you understand the allegation you are making?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"He will kill her, let go..." Kagome struggled and Inuyasha pulled her away from Sesshoumaru.

She still tried to run but Inuyasha shook her.

"Say something properly damn wench!! How can he kill Kagura or Rin? Rin is his mother." Inuyasha said.

Kagome stopped looked at him and smirked.

"Ha...mother, that was in last birth. They aren't even blood related now...and you wanna know something...He is the one who killed Kagura. Someone inside him, his other face...and you know who it is??" Kagome asked looking around at everyone.

"Oh no...please don't..." Sango said getting what Kagome was about to say.

"Haha...Oh god...life is the same the second time too..."Kagome said and Inuyasha pressed her hands again.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I think I know...but its impossible, he is my son." Sesshoumaru spoke.

"Not entirely, Kagura saved Rin while she was about to die along with your son. And it was something that they did to Rin, thats why he was born a full youkai...a youkai who had the great dog demon Inutaisho's powers and...Naraku's twisted personality deep inside him..." Kagome said.

"You mean to say..." Miroku started and Kagome nodded.

"Naraku is still very much alive inside him..."Kagome said.

"Rin!!" Inuyasha said getting up.

"He will die!!" Inuyasha said and Kagome stopped.

"He is our Yukio...he loves us all...he was too late, too weak to save Kagura. He is one of us..." Kagome said looking around to see Sesshoumaru but he was gone.

"Oh no...Inuyasha, he must not kill his own son." Kagome said, tears flowing.

"He won't." Sango said sitting on top of transformed Kirara and her hands were reaching to her.

"Lets go!" Miroku said and Inuyasha crouched low to get Miorku on his back.

"Just like old times then..." Mirkou whispered and Inuyasha 'fehed'.

* * *

Rin squirmed against the person who was holding her since his lips were pressed against hers.

She pushed him back and he looked beyond her as if thinking something.

"I really don't know how Onigumo thought I could be destroyed...but I nearly was...thanks to you." He said and drawing a deep breath.

"Yukio was a good kid...very powerful demon like his grandfather. I could have killed Sesshoumaru but he was living a dreaded life without his mate. And I was satisfied myself with Kagura..." He smiled and Rin's face twisted. She just thought about the dreaded life Kagura had lived and she was happy that she could be one of the reason she smiled during her last days.

"All I needed was to see you, my dear. And poor Yukio, couldn't keep himself from me since he blamed Kagura for your absence again..."His twisted smile widened.

"You are a bastard...!!What did you do to my son??" She said.

"Your son?? What the hell are you talking about?? Rianna...Rianna...Rianna...Rin was his mother. Not you..." He said clicking his tongue.

Suddenly he stiffened and his eyes turned yellow.

"Okaa-san...help.." Yukio whispered.

"Yukio...you are there...baby..." Rin cried holding his face.

But as soon as she held his face, the amber disappeared purple pouring in.

"Tough kid..."He said kissing Rin again.

Rin's whole body shook with dread and she was afraid. Not for herself but both her children...

**A/N**: So??? What do you guys think?? I know some of you wanna throw up...but still...you know I got an idea for a sequel type one shot writing this one!!! Yep, but I will write it after 'Last chance' is over. And this is getting over soon. Two chapters left and guys...come on...please review...please...lemme know how was it.

And yep, updates as soon as get MANY reviews...I missed you guys so much...and yeah I will a wonderful ending(scoffs). I will try to...but it will be good. This will be my X'mas gift and the short one shot sequel my New year gift.

I thank all my reviewers...love you all missed you all...so review ne??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Second last chapter!!!! Yay!! Update!!!

And also a very emotionally draining chapter. Okay people...get ready. This chappie is more of Yukio, please excuse me.

And yeah...there is a question you guys gotta answer by the end of it. I literally tried to get what was inside my head out but it took too long orelse the update would have been earlier. Sorry, though. I have answered to questions many have and also filled in the intended gaps. So now you could get something as to why Yukio was a full blooded and what exactly Kagura and Naraku did to Rin in the past...so begin ne??

* * *

Chapter fourteen : The shikon jewel

* * *

Yukio tried to see. But he couldn't see anything. He seemed to be tied up with mud colored vines, but the vines were very much alive. Ofcourse, he'd tried to free himself and had succeeded few times but only to be pulled back and pressurized more. He couldn't take it any more. It was a part of him that he was very much in control of since his birth. He had it subdued. He knew he was not just an ordinary youkai child while growing up. Sometimes he'd feel afraid of the darkness and the hatred he'd feel and he would run to his father. He would latch on to Sesshoumaru's leg if Sesshoumaru was busy with his work and spend hours like that. Then Sesshoumaru would get him and put lay him on his own bed or give him to Ayame or Miroku. But when he was in his proper teens, he understood that it was not something that was all around him sometimes but was _within_ him. It was a part of him. He knew his mother was a human so he should have been a hanyou. But he was a full blooded youkai with not a drop of human blood. It amazed him that no one had been troubled by this fact. He tried talking about it with Miroku but he couldn't bring himself to it. Ayame was not even on the options list.

But finally he stumbled on this woman. Looking at her, the darkness inside him would leap bounds and seemed to get excited. A beautiful, scarlet eyed wind demon. Kagura. She was the woman he had a crush on since the beginning even if he'd reprimand himself saying that it was wrong. But it all made sense when he started getting things and understanding himself more. He knew he was not just his mother's and his father's son but he was...something else too.

So everytime he'd see Kagura, he would act the opposite way of what he felt. Instead of the steadfast attraction, he'd be hostile with her. Abuse her verbally using the words Jaken used to curse the servants. And not to mention the voracious sexual appetite he'd started having. He would almost control himself from 'devouring' his partner after she was used. Yes, he was hungry for sex agreed, but he was hungry for their flesh too. So he'd bed only youkai females and not even hanyous. Till date. He had not lost even a single fight since childhood because he was driven by his hunger for flesh...it scared him. He would keep it to himself.

So he started painting whenever this 'thing' would surface. It was as if he would be in a trance and he was shocked to the hilt when he first completed his first painting. He remembered his father coming to see it made him to draw another quick painting of Ayame instead. After Sesshoumaru had left he reached for the painting that was still drying under his cot. And he started crying...for he knew what he was. He not just Yukio but a faceless person who now wore his mask...Naraku. The painting was of Naraku's in his all tentacles glory with demons and human corpses all around and he was devouring...some one like Kikyou. Yes, on close observation, it was his late Aunt Kikyou. He did not understand it, but something prompted him to keep the painting. This painting seemed to keep his dark side tamed and he destroyed all the other paintings by shredding them with his claws. When he was somewhere around eighty and Miroku had long been dead and Ayame leaving...he found the answer to his attraction to Kagura. He knew she was somehow related to him.

And one day, in the late 1950's ended up on her bed. She was nice and he had terrified her almost. She obviously liked it but at one point she seemed hurt. Deja vu. So Naraku apart from creating her and using her to do his dirty things also 'used' her. And this woman gave him a better veiw of what he exactly was. Just a shell inside which the supposed-to-be-dead demon still was very much alive. He realized that this part was very much himself. He was in true sense Naraku's reincarnation. He **_is_** Naraku. He made Kagura tell what they did with his mother and he came to know how she was given powers to nourish the youkai baby inside her.

But given all that, that he is Naraku, the love and respect he felt for his father was still the same. The love for his mentors Miroku and Ayame was very much beating in his heart. So when he met this Tamahome kid in college he couldn't help it and then the air hostess Ayame...he was different from Naraku in one thing and that was this time around, Naraku had feelings, he could love. And this had confused him.

And then recently he'd found about this American company that was run by Japanese-American family called the Higurashis. Recently Kagome Higurashi's husband or mate had taken over and guess who's name it was? Inuyasha!

He sent his spies (Dubbed Miroku and Ayame) and he'd found that it was indeed them. He vsited them on an official visit once and just seen Rianna, Kagome's sister and he instantly knew who she was. The feeling he'd gotten was immensely strong. Apart from the son-mother feeling, he'd felt something else too.

And that feeling had gone overboard when Rianna left Sesshoumaru and himself with Kagura. He was given a choice to go with her but he chose to stay back because of that strange feeling...

And unleashed the demon within him on Kagura's most vulnerable moments, where she had let all her gaurds down.

That was the day he was aware of what he truly was. It had taken him almost two centuries to figure out what he was.

He had been talking to Miroku on his way to office and suddenly he made an excuse to get out. Miroku was confused but let him be. Yukio went straight to his room but he didn't go through the front door, infact he'd not even come through the main gate. He opened his painting room and looked at the recent painting. He had finished it that morning and he had no time to look at it. The sun light fell on only a part of it and it showed his mother, Rin, but her long hair had been clipped. He went to the shelf where he kept his paint brushes and found an envelope there. He pushed the window open and opened the envelope. It was a photograph and he ducked suddenly seeing his father was about to leave. When he did so, the photo slipped from his hand going near the painting and he had a clear view of both the photo and the painting.

The photo was of Rin, in her typical page boy cut and then...the painting. It was his mother with Naraku. It seemed that Naraku was staring at him with his mother in his hands and he could see the gleam in his eyes. Rin's eyes were closed and she seemed to be in pain and Naraku's head was dipped to the crook of her nook and his eyes trained steadfast ahead...with an evil smile.

And this confused him...she was his mother...not his object of affection and this confusion led to Kagura's death. Not to mention the black outs he had very frequently. He wouldn't remember any of it and these even lasted for a couple of days.

He went to her room just to get his answers and she was looking for a cd in the cd stack.

He could smell her sudden fear but it didn't matter.

She turned around and then muttered with relief, "Oh its just you..."

He'd just grabbed her roughly and asked her simply, "What is the connection between my mother and Naraku??"

She'd been surprised and she simply shrieked. Thats when he realized that he was not himself. He looked at the mirror on the opposite wall and stumbled back himself, instead of the amber-chocolate brown eyes, he had purple ones and the snow white hair with black streaks had turned completely black and all curled up. The streaks and the crescent moon remained and he was suddenly lifted off the ground and he had a seering pain in his back as if something was coming out of it...it was...tentacles.

"Oh my god!!" He heard Kagura murmur.

"What is happening to me Kagura?" He cried out.

Without his own will, the tentacle wound around her and brought her close. But he didn't realize that his tentacle had periced her heart.

"Tell me...before this kills me..tell me why I feel...these stupid things about my own mother...tell me what exactly am I?" He said.

"Your mother was responsible for Naraku's death. It was she who...helped Onigumo kill Naraku..."Kagura said but her eyes suddenly showed awe instead of terror.

"Father?? Is that you??" Kagura asked him and something inside him snapped. And he couldn't remember anything afterwards though he could feel blurred visions of himself torturing Kagura that made him feel sick. He was too late to save her beacuse he was too late to control himself.

And later he'd realized that whatever he felt for Rianna was due to Naraku. Since she was the one who brought his downfall, he felt something strong toward her. She made him feel something when he was burnt by her. And that is why he was able to feel all these things this time around.

And later when he had seen the damage he'd done, he decided that he would stop himself from hurting his own family.

* * *

And then today with Kagome, he did not want her to see really for what he was. He didn't want her to know that he was Naraku. He wanted to protect her that way. He knew he would kill her if she came to know but he simply couldn't stop her from what she was doing. And when finally he was able to stop her, it was too late. She knew who he was. So he tried to kill her despite loving her. But he was stopped by her children...or visions of her children. He saw something and he couldn't just kill Kagome. He had to get away. Get his mother and just get away from everyone. Especially Kagome. But not before he got something from her. Something that he left her alive for.

* * *

He shifted on the branch holding Rin tight and then floating away from the tree. He knew he was totally at the mercy of his dark side. And he was doing things which he'd normally not do.

"Your lover is coming..."He said hoarsely and Rin made a face.

"Too bad, he hasn't mated you yet. The dog repeats his mistake again...kukuku..." He heard himself saying and laughing.

"Yukio...why are you doing this??" Rin asked crying this time.

"Something that I want..."He replied and then smelt the air. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were close.

"Okay love, they are here. So...you come here..." Yukio said and pulled Rin inside him. Yukio was himself surprised at this ability. He could feel Rin inside him very much alive and completely inside of him. He could feel her moving trying to get out.

His tentacles came out and his lower half transformed to something shapless mass of flesh. He closed his eyes. It was draining him.

'Shit!! Where is Kagome??' He cursed inside.

Just then Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha stepped in front of him.

"Oh my god!" Inuyasha whispered and looked at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was looking at his son. Or something that was his son. The demon inside him recognized the demon on front of him as his enemy. Naraku...and his youki went flaring. How could he have not known. He should have known. But that was not the case now, ne? He should have protected his mate and his child but he failed. But he wouldn't fail this time. He would save both Rin and the baby inside her killing this excuse of a heir.

But all the hatred stopped and his heart twisted when Yukio opened his eyes.

They were amber with hints of chocolate brown. And it showed utter chaos and confusion and helplessness.

Okay, now the demon recognized its pup.

Yukio wanted to shout out the word 'father' so badly. Really he wanted to. But couldn't. He didn't want to do this. He wanted to run away. Just go away instead of causing his father and mother much pain. But he simply could not. He badly wanted to be hugging his father. He wanted the same warmth of his embrace. He wanted to be the child again. He was very afraid. He was scared. He knew what he was capable of. He knew that he was powerful that his father and Inuyasha.

"Sesshoumaru...Inuyasha...how sweet." Yukio heard himself say.

The tetsusaiga in Inuyasha's hands pulsed. Miroku had his staff in his hand and his grip on it tightened his knuckles turning white. The demon in front of him was his best friend and now...an enemy. From the past. The enemy they all loved.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice low.

"My mother is with me...father..." Yukio said and smiled.

Sesshoumaru's eyed glowed red and Inuyasha placed a hand on Sesshoumaru's forearm.

"He is Yukio Sesshoumaru...remember that." He said but Sesshoumaru would hear none of that.

He charged nonetheless.

He leaped and swished his tetsusaiga on the tentacle that loomed before him. But another one sprouted from beneath Inuyasha hurting him and Inuyasha dove to catch Inuyasha and managed to cut that one.

The tetsusaiga in Inuyasha's hands transformed and he unleased the windscar but Yukio was ready for it.

"Nooooo!!!" Rin shouted and banged against the soft skin.

"Yukio...don't!!! I will go with you...leave them!!" Rin shouted from within and Yukio just smiled.

He aimed for another tentacle and hit his father and Sesshoumaru dodged it but another on just peiced his thigh. Sesshoumaru went cascading down. But he cut a few tentacles on his way.

"KAGOME!!!" Yukio cried out. Yes, something from her and he would be off. Away from these people that were his own. He knew he was a monster and he knew what his mothe thought exactly that moment. He couldn't think straight. Love was coming inbetween his lust for flesh and power. If Kagome reaches here then all would end.

"I am here, Yukio." Kagome shouted from atop Kirara. Sango was helpless without her hiraikotsu but she had been trained in swords. She had a sword with her now.

She nodded to Sango and Sango dipped low going toward Yukio's chest. Kirara clawed and bit away the sprouting tentacles and Sango nodded to Miroku. He too made the tentacles weak and Sango stood on Kirara and used her sword to severe the tentacles.

"I am taking my sister." Kagome said and one hand firmly around Kirara's neck her other hand hand reached for his chest. It went deep within him and pulled Rin out. It was quick and Yukio himself was not prepared. She pulled Kagome and Sango shouted, "Kirara!Now!!" Kirara heard her mistress and dove away but Yukio reached for Kagome. He pulled her by her hair and Kagome shrieked.

Inuyasha who was down fighting looked up and his hands holding tetsusaiga burned. He looked down and dropped the sword. Red was pouring into his eyes.

"Kagome!!" Sango shouted and she dove for Kagome. She could dodge one tentacle but the next one fell heavily across her chest. She spat blood out and felt herself falling. She was caught by something and claws seemed to peirce her skin where her savior had caught. She opened her eyes and looked at transformed Inuyasha.

"Shit!!" Sango swore and Inuyasha looked at her. His demon form recognized the woman in his hands as one of his pack members and heard Sesshoumaru's voice calling his name out.

He left Sango on the ground checking for her pulse and looked up at a demon fighting with Yukio. It was Sesshoumaru trying to get Kagome back. Inuyasha growled low and leapt up to aid the alpha male. He clawed his way up but was thrown back along with Sesshoumaru.

Yukio reverted back to his original form clutching Kagome.

"Give me the shikon-no-tama...and I will go..." Yukio whispered and took a one last look at his mother who was looking straight at him with teary eyes. She was shaking her head. Yukio felt something stab his chest but he had to do this.

"Yukio...don't listen to the other you...sweety..." Kagome strained and felt a pain in her belly.

Yukio flew away with her causing the two demons to follow him.

"Sango...stay with Rin." Miroku was about to mount Kirara when her hand stopped him.

"I love you...I don't want to lose any one of you..." She whispered and left him.

She embraced Rin who buried herself in her chest and cried.

She prayed for everything to go back to normal, she didn't want Rin to suffer anymore. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to suffer anymore. They had been apart for too long. They both loved each other. And they had to be happy. With their son Yukio too and with the unborn child. They deserved happiness. But here they were, together but Yukio turning out to be their sworn enemy. Fate couldn't hit back more harshly.

'What sin have I committed to be punished like this?' Sesshoumaru thought when he saw Yukio ahead with Kagome in his arms. He had changed for good and he loved his family. He wanted to protect them but now, he had to kill someone he loved more than his life. Someone he'd sworn to protect and give him a good life. But he failed to protect him from himself.

Yukio's hands felt Kagome's belly and Kagome looked at the concern in the purple eyes. Tears formed in her eyes.

How was she supposed to purify a person who loved her and cared for her? But she knew what she had to do.

"Just give me the jewel, Kagome-sama...give and the monster will go..."Yukio said in his normal voice.

But Kagome knew better. She wanted to kill the Naraku in him and have the old Yukio back. The Yukio who loved everyone like his mother. The shikon couldn't be given to an unstable demon like him.

"You know the answer, Yukio..."Kagome said and looked down. They were nearing the edge of the hill and she knew the deep steep. And an idea popped in her mind.

Yukio, she knew, had let his gaurds down to see whether she was okay. She would use this time.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the jewel inside her that was a part of her. And then she let out the purifying energy.

Yukio growled ferociously as the pink glow enveloped him. His tentacles were again thrown out and he could feel the darkness in him go away.

No...he was not going to be stopped this time. His claws peirced her hands and the remaing few tentacles wound around her legs, crushing them and again since they had thorns, drew blood.

Kagome screamed at the pain but concentrated more.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were stopped by the light and so was Kirara so even Miroku couldn't go near.

"We have to help her. She is losong her grip." Miroku said.

"How are we going to do that?" Sesshoumaru asked and Miroku hit his staff on the ground.

"Channel both of your youkis through me and hit him. I can do this." Miroku said and Inuyasha who'd become a hanyou again looked worried. He was worried for his mate and his kids. he was worried for Yukio too.

"But demon Youki could hurt a monk such as yourself." Inuyasha said, his brows fusing.

"Dammit, he is sucking her powers and she will die Inuyasha. He is weak and vulnerable now, we hit him now!" Miroku thundered and Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru.

He already had his eyes closed and he was wrapped in a red glow. Inuyasha soon followed suit.

Sesshoumaru will not sacrifice his brother's mate in order to stop his son. Even if it killed him inside, he wouldn't allow Kagome's death.

Kagome sensed what Miroku was doing and shouted." Nooooo...you will kill him!!!"

Yukio's eyes snapped open and he was surprised. Kagome wanted to save him?

That was the moment and Miroku hit him hard through the energy chanelled by his staff. It hit Yukio's back and he slid to the edge.

When the glow faded, Sesshoumaru could see things clearly now and he was stunned.

Rin and Sango had come on Kirara. Rin couldn't stop herself. She had to know. But none were prepared to see the sight in front of them.

"No...YUKIO!!! KAGOME!!!" Rin shouted and Sango held her back.

"No...no...why is this happening to us??" Rin whispered.

The tension and emotions was so heavy that Sesshoumaru found it difficult to breathe. He couldn't kill his own son. He fell on his knees but his eyes were trained ahead. He would let no one die. But what he saw made him realize that there was a slim chance of saving both.

Yukio was holding Kagome who was about to fall deep into the crevice. Yukio's back was badly burnt and he was injured very badly. But still, Kagome's barrier was strong and no one could get in. Yukio could do two things.

Suck the jewel out of her and let her fall or save her and die in her hands...Kagome was smiling at him.

Yukio was trapped. All Kagome had to do now was...to lift the barrier and the monk and hanyou would pounce on the very badly injured inu-youkai. But she would get killed at the same time. There was no way unless Yukio acted.

It was a very fragile situation that seemed to make everyone ache from the inside.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Okieeeees!!!! So how was the chappie??? Anyways guys, whom do u want to die?? You have Kags on one hand and Yukio on the other...kidding!!! I wouldn't let you guys make a hard desicion...but a cliffy is what am givin ya rite now. Last chapter next chapter!!! Okay guys...please review ne??? Please and lemme know...

Okay be prepared for a bittersweet ending...anyways its again gonna come with a twist that might make you guys wanna kill me...heehee...but it depends you know...on how many reviews I get!!! I want MANY reviews...okay then. Next update on the christmas day!!! YAY!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha.

**A/N**: Last chapter guys!!! Woow...I am a fanfic old now!! Okay, its a bittersweet ending but in the end, a sucker for happy endings...I am. So its kinds emotional. Can't say it ends in this chapter but will properly in the sequel. You will get it as the chapter ends. The loose threads will be woven together in the sequel.

So on with the chapter...

* * *

Chapter fifteen : The last chance

* * *

**'Why don't you lift the damned barrier, Kagome?'**Inuyasha's voice thundered in her head.

Kagome was smiling but you could sense her tension. Even if Rin had no powers, she could feel her sister's feelings from afar.

"Lift the barrier, priestess!" Sesshoumaru's voice cut through the heavy air and Inuyasha gaped at his brother. Sesshoumaru flexed his arm which held the tokijin and Kagome's eyes widened.

"NO!! I am not going to let anyone kill him!!" Kagome shouted. 'Even if I die! He deserves happiness and a life.'

"Why are you doing this?" Yukio asked, his face twisting. He knew he could not hold on much longer.

"Why don't you lift the barrier?" Yukio asked opening his eyes.

"Because I can not watch them kill you. You need to be with Rin and Sesshoumaru, you all deserve peace and happiness." Kagome said firmly.

"But they will kill me if you don't." Yukio said smiling despite the life seeping out of him. He was badly burnt due to the purifying energy Kagome had unleashed.

"I won't let Rin's baby die...Naraku..." Kagome said slowly.

* * *

Rin suddenly felt something. It was Yukio. She left Sango and rushed to Sesshoumaru.

"Please don't kill him, Sesshoumaru-sama. Please...I don't to lose my son when I have just found him." Rin pleaded.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. 'Please don't do this Rin, not now. It is already difficult for me.'

He could not control the various thoughts that seemed to pop in and out of his head. He remembered the happy times he'd spent with his son. And to think that it was the same monstor who had taken everything he would call his own, caused a mixed emotion in him. He had to put an end to this. He couldn't risk many lives. He looked at Inuyasha who seemed to be confused. He was ready to kill Yukio but something in his eyes told that he won't make the strike when its time. So he had to do this on his own, knowing even Miroku wouldn't kill his best buddy.

Why couldn't they all see that it was Naraku out there?

"Give me the shikon and I will let you live. I will leave for good." Yukio said slowly mustering his last of the powers and gradually began sucking at her power.

Kagome bristled and pulled at him, faltering him a bit.

"You won't get what is my own, Naraku." She said.

Yukio looked at her through his amber-chocolate brown orbs. His hair was still black and curly and he looked like a mixture of Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Kagome didn't know what made her talk despite the grave situation she was in. Ofcourse, she was hanging for life and it depended on this Naraku reincarnate. Yukio.

"Then I will just have to kill you." Yukio said slowly and smiled.

That caused an uproar and it had Sesshoumaru striking the barrier first.

Inuyasha weilded the tetsusaiga, still unsure and Miroku was chanting something to break the barrier.

Since Kagome was getting a little weak, the barrier weakened a little and something twisted in her belly.

"Noooo!!!" Kagome cried and Yukio's eyes became sharp. He had to kill her before the barrier comepletely broke and get the hell out of here.

"No!! Inu-kun...please...don't..." Rin cried calling out to Inuyasha. Sango grasped her and slapped her across her cheek.

"He is killing Kagome and the kids!!" She berrated and Rin broke down, her heart breaking sobs drowned in the loud noise that was made whilst breaking into the barrier.

Inuyasha didn't know how to use the powerful tetsusaiga yet, but something red began to glow from it and it pulsed. Yes, the technique to break the barriers.

Kagome sensed this and also that the shikon was being sucked, she cried,"Yukio!!!"

"Sesshoumaru, Miroku, get to the side!!" Inuyasha cried as he jumped into the air, the tetsusaiga gaining momentum and raking in great powers as the blade glowed a feiry red. Sesshoumaru became ready for his attack right after the tetsusaiga finished its job.

As Inuyasha brought down the sword on the barrier, it cracked and Sesshoumaru's attack followed it, backing the attack. Miroku concentrated on Kagome. She was losing herself slowly.

* * *

Yukio could feel the barrier break and his father's death blow.

In a split second, he didn't know why, he just couldn't do it. He couldn't take the shikon from her nor could kill her. He pulled her up instead and she fell on top of him, her belly getting crushed on him a little in the process. Hot tears poured out from her eyes as pain shot through her and she clutched onto Yukio. But she somehow manage to get up and take a look at him.

She felt the barrier break and Sesshoumaru's attack and she was just in time to build up another barrier up around them.

Yukio's eyes widened at her act as the attack thundered and almost made the barrier crack.

"I am sorry..." Yukio whispered and Kagome gently cupped his right cheek.

"No...don't go now..." She whispered.

But Yukio's eyes closed and Inuyasha's irritated voice could be heard.

As the barrier faded Rin looked up and she stopped crying stunned.

* * *

Kagome had Yukio in her lap and her face was buried in his chest. Her shoulders were shaking.

"Kagome...are you okay??" Inuyasha rushed to her at once and her head shot up.

"Save him...he will die soon..." She shouted. Inuyasha stopped and looked at his mate.

She was alive and Yukio was almost dead. So...Yukio had saved her instead of killing her. He felt shame wash over him for a momentary hatred that had bred quickly against Yukio.

"Save him Sesshoumaru!!" Kagome pleaded looking at Sesshoumaru since Inuyasha was emotionless.

"Save please...Sesshoumaru-sama..." Rin pleaded again going Yukio. She hugged her sister and her son and looked at Sesshoumaru.

He stood motionless and his head turned to look at Miroku and Inuyasha.

Even their eyes held a certain plea and he looked all around at the destruction he'd caused. No, he couldn't save a self implosive bomb. Even if it were his own son. It was just too risky. His heart had turned cold all of a sudden.

"God dammit Sesshoumaru-sama. He is our son, your SON!!" Rin screamed at his face.

A lone tear slipped from Sesshoumaru's face as he neared his son.

He placed a hand on Yukio's forehead and cleared the thick black hair. Yukio's eyes strained open.

Sesshoumaru looked into them and Yukio smiled a little.

"I love you, father...mother...let me go..." Yukio said slowly and Kagome's grip on him tightened.

"No...you are going nowhere...Inuyasha...why don't you say something to your brother??" Kagome screamed again while the pain in her gut increased. She convulsed and that made Yukio's already battered body give up the battle. His eyes slid shut and Kagome collapsed back one hand cluctching Yukio and the other her stomach. Rin caught her sister and she looked at the two people she held right now. And both were nearing death...

* * *

Sango draped a blanket over Yukio's sleeping form. Rin was standing outside with Sesshoumaru holding her. Her eyes were closed and she let a deep breath. Finally, everything was fine. Kagome and Yukio were saved by Sesshoumaru.

Strangely, Yukio's hair remained black and curly. He had the spider mark on his back at the same time, had all the requisites of being an inu-youkai, Sesshoumaru's heir.

Miroku sealed the bed in which Yukio was sleeping after Sango had finished.

Kagome was sleeping in the next room with the babies safe in her. But Sesshoumaru said that the babies might suffer the consequeces that will be known after their birth. Inuyasha stayed with his mate. He came to look at Yukio once and that was it, he had been near Kagome all this time.

"I was very afraid." Rin whispered and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I hope this ends everything once and for all." Miroku's voice boomed and Sesshoumaru turned to look at him and Sango.

"I believe it has. Finally. We can get back to our lives." Sango said reaching for Rin.

Rin held out a hand and smiled. "Can I see my son, now?"

"Sure."Sango said and held Miroku's hands. They'd go and rest now.

Rin was standing at the foot of the bed and looking at Yukio. He looked so peaceful while sleeping. She remembered the purple orbs and she shuddered at the thought. Sesshoumaru's hands wound around her waist and she smiled. She neared Yukio and placed a loving hand on his fore head. Yukio seemed to sense that and he murmured 'okaa-san' in his sleep.

"I love you." Rin whispered and kissed him on the fore head.

She reached down to hold his hand when to her surprise found Sesshoumaru holding his hand. Her eyebrows went up.

"I was afraid that I might lose him too. That too, he would die by my hands...I will never allow that to happen again." Sesshoumaru said.

Rin nodded. Everything was fine now.

"Lets go. There is something I wanted to do the moment I saw you, but I have been putting off." Sesshoumaru said getting her out of the room. His hands were again around her waist and she was surprised as they were lifted off the ground.

* * *

"What is this place and what do you want to do?" Rin asked taking in the surroundings. It was a little secluded place with thick trees around.

On not hearing his response she turned to look at him and gasped at the smile on his face. That was scary!

"Sesshoumaru-sama??" Rin asked inching backwards.

Before she could see him move, he was infront of her, kissing her passionately. She didn't even have the time to recover. He was tearing at her clothes and she managed to push him away a little to breathe.

"Will...you...tell me...what is...going...??" She couldn't even complete it when he pulled her again.

"Why do you have to talk always?" Sesshoumaru asked her and she blushed.

"You are always too fast. Actually I am always ignorant as to what you are doing most of the time..." Rin squeaked out.

"Okay...I am going to make you my mate." He said, his claw lifting her chin.

She smiled, blushing now. "Now??"

"I have waited enough." Sesshoumaru said as his shirt cascaded down. She let her eyes wander down his chest...wow...they were well built and the muscles were strong. And he was all hers.

"I don't ever want to lose you or Yukio." Rin said hugging him.

Sesshoumaru held her naked form against his chest and marvelled at the warmth that made him go whirling in desire and ardor.

"This might hurt a little bit." Sesshoumaru said slowly and she nodded against his chest. She cleared her neck for him and he bit into her flesh, her blood covering his mouth and giving an invitation to his inner demon. He was blinded with passion for a second and he forced her powerfully against him forgetting for moment that she carried him within her.

Rin couldn't see properly and she couldn't care less what was around her after that. All that mattered was her closeness with him and the feeling of being complete. Both forgot the outside world and they had their own private world, just the two of them. Being inside Rin was like coming back home, wrapped in her warmth was like a breath of fresh air and he held her tightly vowing silently that this time, everything would be fine for sure and he would always be alert for her as well as their pups.

* * *

It was almost in the morning when Rin and Sesshoumaru came for having breakfast.

"Where is Yukio?" Kagome asked eagerly.

"I will go get him. He had the worst so might be still sleeping." Inuyasha said as he got up smirking at Sesshoumaru suggestively. Ofcourse, the smell of mating was so strong on both of them. Sesshoumaru had to get used to this now.

Sango laid out the breakfast that even Kagome had helped preparing.

"So where do we go from here now?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome.

"I don't know. Maybe the alpha male should answer." Kagome said sipping her coffee and looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was stunned for a second. 'Alpha male??'

"Come back home, with me." Sesshoumaru said.

"You know you could use a little smiling, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin said holding his hands and leaning against him.

* * *

Inuyasha went to the room and suddenly stopped.

Yukio's scent was fading in the room. He rushed inside to find an empty bed.

"Yukio!!" Inuyasha called out a little slow.

He again took a deep breath and it seemed like Yukio hadn't been there for almost five hours now. His mind raced. Five hours is enough for him for get out of France, if he ever managed. He looked at the ofudas and they were all badly destroyed. Inuyasha realized that along with the normal scent now there was that dreadful Naraku's scent entwined as his own. His nose scrunched up as his eyes landed on a piece of paper.

So Yukio had indeed left them. He picked it up and it had the words, "To my family" scrawled on it.

Rin didn't cry this time as she slowly read the letter.

_'Good morning everyone!_

_By the time you are reading this letter, I will be really very far from you all. So father, it will be futile to search for me. The reason I am leaving is, I can not stay with you all knowing that one day, I might end up killing you all. Because, despite what I really am, you all are too precious to me. More than my life._

_I can not live with myself knowing that I am a threat to those whom I hold dear. I am sorry, this might hurt you all but you will get over it with time. Time heals and my father taught me this lesson. So I am leaving, happy that everyone loves me and care about me._

_This is a happy time, Kagome is pregnant and so is my mother. I wish both of you luck and also Miroku who'd always wanted a son. Hey Sango, give him a girl okay?? And Kouga and Ayame. My dear Ayame, please take care. _

_Mother, I am sorry. I love you very much. Wish that things could be entirely different but we can not change how it is now. I hope you are finally happy with my father and my father happy with you. I already am crazy about my future sister or brother._

_I am going far but not too far. This world is too small and I am taking my memories that, I am sure, will last a lifetime._

_And next time around...I wish that I will have the same father and mother and stay with them till the end._

_Goodbye,_

_Love,_

_Yukio Takahashi.'_

Silent tears fell from Rin's eyes and Kagome hugged her from behind.

She knew this was supposed to happen. Atleast they will live with the knowledge that he is alive somewhere, loving them as much as they love him.

* * *

A year later:

Sesshoumaru was drinking coffee and looking at his office files.

Suddenly the wailing of a baby stirs him from his work and he looks up towards the photograph on his desk. Kagome and Rin with Inuyasha smiled back and a separate one of Yukio smiled at him.

"You should have been here Yukio!" Sesshoumaru said softly as he got up.

Miroku came stumbling in and had two milk bottles. He already had a baby in his arms.

"The girls are at it again." Miroku said handing Sesshoumaru both the bottles.

"No, its just Eri this time."Sesshoumaru said smiling as he gathered his daughter in his arms. She had big chocolate brown eyes like her mother and jet black hair with some silver strands here and there. She had Inuyasha type ears on top of her head and they flattened as her face was pink and moist with tears. She did resemble Inuyasha a lot. He gently fed her while he looked at the other girl, Sakura. She was Kagome's hanyou child. His face saddened. She had silver hair with not a single trace of black hair and chocolate brown eyes. But there was no life in those eyes. She was blind. The child had taken much of the brunt of Yukio's episode with Kagome. She ended up saving, ofcourse involuntarily, her mother and her brother, Shippou.

Shippou laughed as on cue and Miroku fondled him.

"Wow...can't believe I will be joining this parents club soon." Miroku said.

"Yes. So haven't they come back yet?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"It will take sometime. Since both Sango and Ayame are due next month Inuyasha and Kouga have taken them shopping." Miroku filled in.

"So...how are things with Sango?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Miroku smiled." Its great."

After sometime, he added, "I wish...Yukio was here...I miss him."

"I think Eri misses him..."Sesshoumaru said and put Eri to sleep.

Eri was always comfortable around Sakura for some strange reason.

Actually both the girls would have trouble during their cycle in which they turned humans. So being together along with Shippou helped both the girls. And it seemed that Shippou emerged the leader for both the girls.

Yes, things were getting normal. It was a new life. A new chapter and future looked bright.

* * *

"Did she trouble you today?" Rin asked softly against Sesshoumaru's chest. They were both lying on the bed after a good 'rutting' session as Kouga put.

"No. But she is still a lot more trouble than Yukio was." Sesshoumaru nodded.

Rin drew in a deep breath.

"I hope he is fine where ever he is." Rin said slowly.

"We have got a lead near Russia. I sure hope they find him this time. I want him to meet his sister." Sesshoumaru said.

"Mmm...he is as stubborn and twice as powerful as his father and Uncle put together. I really want to see him. I hope they don't mess the lead this time too." Rin said and snuggled deeper, praying that Yukio should be found.

Sesshoumaru had hired world's finest youkai team to search Yukio. But they'd fail every time. Every time they'd find a good lead and will be close enough to round up, Yukio would disappear with no trace at all. But he'd not given up. Kagome and Miroku would try to locate him from time to time but they'd fail too. Since he was powerful than Kagome herself in magic.

"I love you." Rin whispered as her eyes drifted close. The last thing on her mind was...her son.

Sesshoumaru pulled her close. He was happy with her. Although absence of Yukio was still a void, he was happy.

He shared his mansion with his brother's family and also with Miroku and Kouga.

'I did use my last chance to the fullest, Yukio. Please don't leave us for eternity...'Sesshoumaru thought as he too joined his mate in sleep.

OWARI

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **OH MY GOD!!!! CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE COMPLETED MY FIRST FIC!!!!

What happens to Yukio?? In the sequel people!!! I will post it within three days...its epilogue of some sorts. I thank my reviewers for thier constant support...wait wait...this will have to wait till the sequel. Its really good, you have my word. Its colorful and it takes place 16 years later...so??? Just see...and be with me like always.

And yeah...for my next fic I have a CCS (Erioll/Tomoyo) and Inuyasha(Inu/Kag) fics on my mind. Which one would you guys like to go far?? Lemme know pls...okay???

Review as always...arigatou!!!

Thanks guys and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!

I will post the sequel as chapter sixteen.Okay?? Right...JA NE!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inu-kun...

**A/N**: Okay!! I know am late. I didn't expect papa to take me on a holiday with no warning guys...I was back today and here I am posting this sequel or epilogue sorta thing...hope you guys like it.

**

* * *

**

**Unbreakable ties**

* * *

His eyes felt heavy and he could feel the dazed effect of the drug as he inhaled the smoky and stuffed air of the 'Maaya- The illusion'. It was a popular demon bar but it was underground. They sold all the prohibited drugs for humans there. Out of reach for the humans and exclusively for only demons.

He stretched his back and his lips parted in a smile. This was so inviting. It always soothed him to the highest point but he was not quite addicted. Demons don't get addicted, he thought. He scoffed at that and fell completely on his back onto the sofa.

So tonight was his birthday. He remembered his two hundred and twenty first birthday. It was the day he had first and last celebrated with his mother's reincarnation, Rianna. Always... his thoughts would take him to this particualr birthday.

'How long has it been?' He asked himself and he realized that it was almost sixteen years now.

His brother or sister, half brother or half sister technically, might be sixteen. He felt something strange in his chest. He was proud!

'Dammit...I am not supposed to think of them!' He cursed himself mildly but couldn't help think about them. He ached to see them. All of them. Especially his half sibling. He wanted to see his mother's smile and father's cold stare. Although he doubted that his father would have the same stare. He wanted to help Miroku everytime he landed into trouble due to pervertedness or...save him from Sango. He wanted to feel the same warmth of Kagome and enjoy Inuyasha's insecurity. Ayame's sweet friendship and he was just getting to know Kouga...

He drew in a deep breath. Right, this is why he started trying this...french drug right??

Been a part of him for eight years now.

Working odd jobs and leading a nomadic life avoiding his father's spies...had taken him all over the world and now he was somewhere in the Gulf. The hookah was great down here, quite fatal dose but everyone here was a demon so they could handle it. Or that is what they all thought!

He had learnt to control his dark side very well again. He switched names time to time. Right now, he was Tamahome...ofcourse Miroku helped him choose the name this time...

"Hey!! Tamahome..." A grubby voice called out to him and opened his eyes and strained to concentrate. His pupils were obviously dilated.

"Hey...Karim." He slurred a little.

"Ya allah!! Your eyes always startle me. Have I told you, that you've got the most startling at the same time beautiful eyes?" Karim exclaimed his pig-like protruded jaw wobbling.

Yukio's amber-chocolate brown eyes squinted itself shut at the disgusting sight in front of it. Obviously, that being Karim.

"So what is it this time?" Yukio asked his head turned away from Karim.

"The girl is ready for you. You know for a lowly scum such as yourself, its quite surprising how you get this hookah and a bloody room in a five star hotel and a perfect ten broad..."Karin rambled and Yukio got up sharply. Karim shut up and gulped.

Yukio pulled him closer and Karim could smell the highly intoxicating scent, it sent his eyes drooping.

"I kill for the money." Yukio said and smirked, flashing his claws for Karim to see and as usual Karim bowed and cowered a little muttering something about dog demons being always proud and brawny.

As he collected his coat and stood up, the world seemed to spin and everything was dark.

Okay, the pub was dark with minimal lightings. He steadied himself and walked out quite gracefully not staggering and falling on each step as the other customers do. Karim really liked this character because of his dark and mysterious nature and the confidence with which he carried himself.

As he was about to walk out Karim added, "She's a little different from the rest."

Yukio controlled himself from huffing. For the eight months he had stayed here, the longest period ever in one particular place, Karim would always say this every time. But as always he would find nothing different in each of the demon females he'd rut.

He wouldn't talk to them, not know their names, just the trademark grunt for the response.

He had withdrawn himself, turning the cheery happy spirited Yukio into a recluse...Tamahome presently.

* * *

He thrust his hands into the pocket and checked for the money and took out a slip. He stared at the flashy hotel in front of him. 

'Room no. 516', so it was in the fifth floor. He'd reach fast if he took the stairs, he just wanted to hit the bed first and then wait for the stranger who'd give him pleasure for a couple of hours. He nodded to the receptionist who smiled invitingly.

"Hello Tamahome." She greeted him toying with a key in her hands.

"Yes, Keisha." He smiled, but rolled his eyes inside.

"Hmm...why go for pay girls when you can have one without paying?" She said suggestively and he smiled.

"You are not my type." He said getting the key from her and walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah...I am not a hooker." Keisha whispered. But being a dog-demon he picked that and whispered back, "No, you are human." He knew that she couldn't hear. Not that he hated them, but was afraid that he might lose control and harm them...

He stared at the stairs and felt the keys in his hands. Then in a heart beat and what others could see as a blur shot through the stairs. He barely made up the fourth floor when he smelt a whiff of strong scent of jasmine. He was going to ascend the next flight of stairs when he heard a hearty greeting,"Happy Birthday!!" He froze to the spot and his head shot up concentrating through drug induced daze. He could feel a girl standing near the open balcony and she smelt of jasmine. He was on the fifth floor already?? And how did she know that it was his birthday.

He turned slowly and searched the origin of the source.

It was black haired girl standing in the balcony holding the metal railing, her eyes closed and a slight smile tugging her lips. Her porcelain feature seemed to look almost ethereal with the moon light carefully ostended each and every part of her face. She looked no less than an angel. But he noticed that she was shivering a little, was it cold? Yes, it did get awfully cold in these places...too damned hot during the day and too cold in the night. He didn't realize that he was next to her, inhaling her scent. She was a human...his brows fused. So Karim was right, she is different...she is _human_! But he couldn't move an inch away from her. It was as if he was just a negligible thing being pulled into a black hole, her. Wind gushed through them and her hands braced over her chest and he couldn't help but look at her...well endowed figure. But what struck him was the length of her hair that pulled free from the bond of a scarf and came cascading down as a waterfall. It reached below her knees! It reminded so much of his father...even Sesshoumaru had hair like this. Yukio ran his hands through his hair that was cut till his neck. He had them bound in a band.

The girl seemed to notice someone near her and she broke into a wide smile. It seemed as if Rin was standing in front of him. He thought only his mother had the capability to smile like that. Her eyes opened and from the light that came inside the hotel, he marvelled at her clear purple orbs. Her left hand lifted and seemed to feel the air until it met his arms. It seemed to waver and as an instinct he caught it.

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for a long time..." She said, her voice sounding very sweet.

But her smile faded as she pressed her hands into his as if feeling him. That is when he noticed that her eyes were not particularly fixed on him. She is blind?

He could feel her heart race as if it were a galloping horse and he felt that somehow she won't be standing.

Her knees gave away suddenly and Yukio had to pull her to him to hold her up. She looked up to him, ofcourse couldn't see anything but she couldn't speak also then.

"Are you okay?" Yukio asked surprised that his voice sounded clear.

Shit! Now there goes all the money down the drain he'd spent on the drug. He liked the drug's effect along with the elated sex. And now, one look at her, he was all sobered up.

But she was intoxicating in her own sense. She seemed to burn him where his body was in touch with hers and he could feel the warmth of her body igniting his every cell.

In response to his question, she shook her head rapidly and scrambled on him to stand properly.

"I am sorry...this is the first time it has happened." She said moving away from him. But she her knees seemed to give away as soon she left his arms and Yukio again held her.

He was smiling now, "I don't think so...maybe you need some rest." With that he picked her up and she squeaked a little.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked slowly still feeling her tongue tied up a bit.

"Hmm...to the room." He replied and absently nodded. He was gentle with her and she didn't feel a thing as he opened the door in ease with one arm holding her.

He put her on the bed and straightened to look at her.

As if she could sense his eyes all over her, she shifted a little bit pulling her scarf closer to her.

'Oh...so she is a shy type...' Yukio thought but the idea of her being a hooker troubled him. She seemed like a teenager, even younger than his mother when he'd first seen her.

"How old are you?" He asked and she visibly jumped.

"Sixteen." She said, her voice wavering.

It struck him. Funny how even mere numbers affected him.

"What is your name Sir?" She asked slowly, trying to smile a little.

Without thinking, he replied, "Yukio." He blinked. Did he just say his real name? His eyes widened and he turned away, unable to believe that he had lost his self control. Maybe then, he could have seen the girl's lifeless eyes widen and her mouth part in a gasp.

"I have found you then..." She said, her face softening in a smile. Yukio looked at her. What the hell did she mean?

'Okay...she is blind, so she needed the name to know the person...wait a minute...its Tamahome...not Yukio...' Yukio stepped closer to the girl and bent to look at her.

Their faces were merely inches apart.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked her softly although he wanted his tone to be rough.

Feeling his breath against her lips, her lips trembled a reply, "Nothing...my name is Sakura." She said and Yukio faltered.

Sakura is a nice name for a beautiful girl such as her.

'Oh...my god...keep him occupied...'Sakura thought as she lifted her hands once more and he caught it, sending a wave of emotions through her.

"So lets get to bussiness...so did you get the condoms?" Yukio asked rubbishing the effect she weilded on her as he had swallowed a tablet to drug him again.

"Condoms?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yeah, I paid extra for that..." Yukio said, his voice slurring again. Sakura could smell faint sickly sweet smell and she stifled a sneeze.

"So...want a grass? Maybe we can romp after that..."He whispered against her ears and it tingled. Sakura herself couldn't control the strange emotions that rose within her as her sanity ebbed slowly...

But somewhere something prompted her to concentrate on the words, two words, condom and romp.

'He thinks am a prostitute!!!' Realization sank in and she pushed him away a little and screamed or rather tried to.

Because Yukio firmly kissed her, silencing her as he took advantage of her open mouth.

Nevertheless, she screamed in her mind, "SHIPPOU!!!"

But the kiss was totally out of the world. She was completely drawn into the kiss and melted into his arms, her revolting mind silenced. He pushed her down on the bed.

'Why the hell am I kissing her!!' Yukio thought but it didn't stop him from breaking away from. It was something about her that he just couldn't resist. And with her responding, reluctantly though, his emotions were put on an accelerator and he thrust his tongue deeper into her, tasting her.

And when he finally broke away, he opened his eyes to look at her...her eyes were closed and there were tears flowing from her eyes...her lips were swollen due to his ruthless fangs and she managed a content smile...

Again, he was sober with the effects of drug coming to a screeching halt at her sight.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Eri whined, her puppy ears flat against her head. Shippou looked at her and couldn't control his smile. 

Boy! Did both the hanyou girls look cute when they had faces like that!

"Shippou! Find her..."She shreiked and he nodded.

"Use your nose. I am worried a little, she is not even a hanyou today with her moon cycle...she never was comfortable being a human." Shippou said closing his eyes and trying to find his sister's aura. She was born to a miko so she did have a strange aura on human days.

"Mmm...thats true. She is blind too...her powers actually helped her overcome and she really feels handicapped when she's on a human night. Oh why did we ever leave her on her own tonight in this crazy place!!" Eri ground out pulling her hair and concentrating on her scent.

"The scent is fading out..."Eri said and Shippou nodded.

"I can feel her here but its as if she has been completely shut off..." Shippou said.

"She'd have been happy if we told about Yukio today...we almost nailed him this time..."Eri said, her innerself getting excited over the near discovery of her brother's location.

They were staying in this hotel, had been for past two weeks. They had their holidays now and thought that two hanyous, a priest and a youkai can find their missing family member. Ofcourse, their parents were hesitant but they finally agreed.

A orange haired girl walked to them with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Hey!! We could as well treat ourselves ya know...we will go to Tamahome aka Yukio at sunrise..."She chirped and Shippou looked hurt.

"What is wrong?" She asked going to Shippou.

"We can't find Sakura. She was supposed to be here but we searched but...its as if she has vanished. I am really scared Kaoru." Eri said to the girl. Kaoru, the wolfdemoness. Daughter of Kouga and Ayame.

She hugged Shippou and murmured, "We will find her. She just might be lost." She said kissing his cheek and even under tension, Shippou couldn't hide his blush. He'd always had a crush on her.

"Maybe we should have brought Kikyou along..." Shippou said referring to the eldest daughter of Miroku and Sango.

They were a huge group of friends who always stuck together.

"Maybe we could just calm down and put our heads together..."Kaoru said.

"Oh ye..."Shippou couldn't finish when he clutched his head.

"Shippou!!" Both the girls cried as they held him. He opened his eyes and said in a ragged manner, "She is here...and she is scared..."

* * *

As Yukio ran his eyes down her face, he caught sight of the throbbing nerve of her neck and his eyes settled on the crook of her neck. He had this urge to bite her and mark her as his own...he was not thinking clearly. He gently ran a clawed tip along her neck and she gasped. 

"You have sharp claws..." She said smiling and he just wished she shut up. He was already losing control and her voice seemed so inviting. He kissed her neck and started sucking, with his hands running beneath along her shoulder cutting the strap of the singlet she was wearing. She moaned again and Yukio felt some strange emotion...she was a hooker and he couldn't bear any other guy touching her. And that is when it hit him...she was still a virgin and he could smell it...so she was new to this trade. Very well then, she would remain with him...from now...forever...

"Wait...isn't this just too fast?" Sakura blurted out and wished she'd just kept her thoughts to herself. Why the hell hadn't Eri or Shippou find her? She just wished they'd find her soon or else she might end up doing something stupid.

"Something stupid like what?" Yukio asked.

Had she spoken too loud? But again, her tongue did the stupid thing.

"Like losing my virginity!" She said and clamped her mouth shut.

"Are you really hoo..."Yukio started and she answered quickly.

"No. I am not." She closed her eyes and Yukio sighed with relief.

'Thats good...wait a minute...if she is not the one then...' Yukio realized what had happened and attempted to get up when her hands snaked around his waist binding him to her. His face fell in between the crook of her neck and she rested her chin on his shoulder. She didn't mind his heavy weight directly on top of her. She didn't mind that she couldn't breathe...

"Don't leave me..."She whispered.

Yukio's eyes grew wide.

"Please stay..."She whispered again, kissing his neck.

Both stayed silent for a while and Yukio shifted his position down her, shifting on her side and his head on her chest.

'What am I doing?' His sanity questioned himself and he found no answer. It felt good. Relaxing, calming and his eyes drifted shut. Sakura held him tightly, least he should again go away. She waited for the dawn where she would regain her powers as a hanyou and might help to keep him with her for Eri.

* * *

Shippou's cell went off and he fumbled with his pockets to get it. 

"Moshi moshi!!" He said.

"Hey Shippou!!" Kikyou's voice boomed over the other end.

"Hey!! Was just thinking about you." Shippou said and he could visualize Kikyou's smile.

"Surprise...surprise...guess where are we??" She said happily.

Shippou felt a little subdued with her overtly blatant excitement.

"Where??" He prompted.

"Right behind you!!!" She said and he looked behind.

They were all here!!! Everyone, his parents, Eri's parents along with Kaoru's and Kikyou's.

This was not good, right now.

He looked helplessly at the two girls behind him and they nodded.

Just then a girl went past them, in tight leather mini black skirt and a tank top. Her coat was in her hands and she seemed to be in a bit of a hurry. She bumped onto Sesshoumaru but she didn't even look back but shouted a 'sorry'.

Sesshoumaru was about to give her something when Rin stopped him.

"I am late...I am late...Karim is gonna kill me!!" The girl said as she searched on the fifth floor for the room.

When she found it, she used the keys and opened them. She barged right in and stood there in numb shock.

Okay...her client had found another hooker to sleep with? In that case it would be better if he made his plans clear to her.

"Umm...Tamahome??" She spoke and Yukio opened his eyes quickly, as a reflex picked up Sakura and went to the far end of the room, his claws growing in size and getting a green glow.

"No...wait...uhh...Karim sent me..."She said fast.

"Yukio...what is it?" Sakura asked and Yukio let her down slowly...

"I thought you might be alone..."The girl spoke going to him and Yukio's brows fused.

"Not tonight. You may leave." He said sternly but the girl kept approching them.

"I am not going to lose my pay. Send this girl away." The girl said getting closer.

"Listen. I have no time for this...go away before I lose my patience. You can have the money." Yukio said irritated.

"Fine. I didn't want to kill anyone other than you...so she dies with you too..." The girl said suddenly, her fingers turning into claw and before Yukio could realize what had happened, a claw went through his belly and he crouched down.

"No witness..." The girl said smiling as she raised a clawed hand toward Sakura who couldn't see what was happening...if only she could somehow reach Shippou.

The girl extended her claw and this time Yukio responded, he cursed inwardly because he was beginning to have withdrawal symptoms of the drugs...but suddenly a sheild appeared and he could feel Sakura's hands cover him instead.

"You are a miko??" Yukio asked surprised.

"Kinda..."Sakura let out but clutched her right arm,"But not good enough..." Blood oozed out and Yukio could feel a stab in his chest.

"Wow...we gotta a amateur priestess with a inu youkai...how romantic..." The girl said, her hair growing wild and her aura blackening all around her.

Purple poured into his eyes and his shirt was torn apart revealing a glowing spider mark on his back.

The girl gasped. 'Naraku?? But he was killed long ago...'

She knew that her opponent was much stronger that is why she was sent this time to attack him, when he was weak with the drugs. But now, looking at him and the miko he cared for so much...she had second thoughts.

She had been hired to kill him just as he was a hit man. Just that they were on the opposite camps.

She had to escape before he got her. But she was stopped as a barrier was erected sealing the three of them in the room.

"You are going nowhere, my lady..." Yukio said as tentacles erupted from him along with the poison whip.

His tentacle wrapped carefully around Sakura who was slowly losing her consciousness. She needed medical attention before she suffered from blood poisoning.

The poison whip crossed across the room and the girl dodged it and then her real face was shown.

Boy! Was she ugly and old! She once again tried using her clawed hands but was stopped by Yukio. He caught it and sent a tentacle through it.

It was easier to take her out then.

* * *

"What do you mean she is missing?" Kikyou hissed, keeping her voice low. 

"I don't know how this happened." Eri said. Kaoru held her. Eri was the closest one to Sakura. They were inseparables. Sakura and Shippou were connected because they were twins. But that was it. It seemed like Eri and Sakura were twins actually.

"Okay...so does anyone has any lead?" Kikyou asked.

Shippou nodded and said that she was here in the vicinity.

"Okay. Lets try together." Kikyou said holding Shippou's hands when he convulsed again, clutching his right arm.

"She's hurt...and losing conciousness...blood...and...and..."Shippou couldn't finish. He collapsed and Kikyou held his falling form.

"What are we going to do?" Kaoru asked helplessly.

"We have to tell our parents..." Eri said and Kikyou nodded.

"Yes, since its gotten bloody...Sakura could be in danger..." Eri couldn't control her tears.

It was because of her that her best friend was in danger. She was the one who'd volunteered to search for her brother, she said it would be successful since others searched for money, they'd do it because of love. And now, her friend was probably getting killed and that too...she was human today.

"Kami sama..." Kaoru said as she held Eri tightly.

Sesshoumaru, Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Ayame and Kouga were settled in their couches and having tea and just talking.

Something in Kagome snapped and Sesshoumaru too, felt something.

Kagome opened her eyes, tears flowing out and she opened her mouth to say something when Kikyou's voice cut through.

"Ma..."She said and Eri and Kaoru carried a passed out Shippou into the room. Sango's head whipped in her daughter's direction.

"Kikyou?? What is wrong with Shippou?" Sango's smiled faded a little.

"What happened?"Inuyasha leapt out of the couch and got to his son. He collected him in his arms and Kagome stood up along with the others.

"He passed out...there is something we've got to say..."Eri started.

"Where is Sakura?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly and the teenagers got a guilty look on their face.

"Where is she?" Ayame asked, her voice having a stern tone and the kids winced.

"She..." Kaoru couldn't finish when Shippou sat upstraight and shouted Sakura's name.

Everybody's attention turned to him.

"Tentacles...she is surrounded by them...everywhere and..."Shippou's eyes widened in realization.

"Yukio??" Miroku breathed with anticipation.

"She is with Yukio-sama..."He whispered and everyone was left speechless.

Yukio floated in the air above the bed looking at Sakura. She was sleeping now and he was attending to her wounds. She was blind, eh? Well, he could take care of that...but first he must finish this old hag...actually he couldn't control himself from absorbing her into him. It just happened. After what she did to Sakura, something inside him had ached for the first time in many years. And she just had to be annihilated. And that is what he did...he was just finishing up the job.

"Sakura..."He whispered and she moved.

"Yukio..."Sakura murmured and felt around for him. Yukio glided back to her. It was later after the old demon's death that he had discovered that she had many wounds all over her body.

"Are you okay now??" He asked. He had to take her to the hospital, he was not sure whether he'd wanted to spoil her blood by using his powers on her.

"I will heal...stay with me..."She said and hugged him.

His thoughts were silenced once again and he responded to her.

He kissed her and they settled down on the bed once more and Sakura gathered last of her strength to reach out to her brother one last time before resting. Just a few hours left for dawn...

"I can't find her at all..." Inuyasha said as he nearly pulled his hair and went down on his knees.

"Ofcourse...she's with Yukio. He is a powerful demon as well as...good with black magic..."Kagome said.

Shippou came rushing to them with Kaoru.

"There is a barrier around a room in fifth floor and Kaoru smelt blood in there..."Shippou said and nodded to his mother.

Kagome looked at her son, proud. He was better than her!

Sesshoumaru stopped at the door and touched it.

"He is inside..."He whispered and Rin closed her mouth, unable to control her joy. Eri hugged her mother.

"Its too much of a barrier..." Kagome said looking at Shippou, Miroku and Kikyou.

Okay, four of them to break a barrier.

"Is Sakura in there?" Rin asked worried.

"Yes. I can smell her blood actually..."Kouga said.

Sesshoumaru floated in the ground before touching Rin reassuringly and making it out the balcony. There was bound to be a sliding shutter as in their room. He can get in like that.

He flew around the hotel and located the room. It was unmistakable with the strong stench of blood. He flew in and was stopped.

Actually he was too stunned for words.

Without a word, the mikos and the priests worked the barrier and entered the room.

They too were rooted to the spot.

It was like a spider web made in diamonds all around Yukio and Sakura and both were in deep sleep. Her head was rested on top of his mane and her arms were around him protectively. Yukio had a slight hint of smile and content on his face.

Yukio's head and arms were wound around her securely and he covered her chest and midriff completely. It was as if they both were naked except for the shiny web that was wound around them. It looked ethereal almost, his silver hair and her black hair entwined together. And the sparkling web that was almost like a huge ball.

Okay, that was nothing like a dog demon's son. It was more of Naraku. And the wounds on Sakura too, were glowing white. Actually they were healing.

"What the??" Inuyasha breathed confused at the sight. It was just too...amazing for his fatherly instincts to surface and be territorial.

"She was supposed to find him, to keep him." Eri and Shippou said together and smiled at each other. Other's eyebrows rose.

"She is the reason my life was spared by Naraku..."Kagome said.

"You mean Yukio knows that its..."Sango asked and Kagome shook her head.

"Not yet. But it was Sakura who saved my life from him. Maybe his youkai identified its mate in me...he is in for a surprise..."Kagome chuckled.

Rin smiled and leaned closer to Sesshoumaru. He looked at her intensely. It showed love, devotion and care. And it shone with pride.

* * *

Yukio opened his eyes sensing some changes in the girl he was holding. 

His breath got caught in his throat at the changes in her. Right before his eyes, the color of her hair changed and her human ears slid on top of her into puppy dog ears, her nails grew into claws and her mouth showed a slight change due to fangs.

'She is a miko _and_ a hanyou?' Yukio was amazed and sensed some one else standing right at the foot of the bed.

He turned slowly and found another hanyou female standing who was stunningly like his mother.

She smiled sweetly.

"I believe that I have finally found you...brother."She said and eyed Sakura and raised a single brow at her semi-naked form.

"She is my cousin and my best friend."She said and smiled widely.

"What are you saying?" Yukio asked, strangley not alarmed at this girl in front of him, instead he felt warmth that radiated from her that seemed to wash over him. It had a motherly touch...

"I am Eri Takahashi." She said climbing on the bed twitching her puppy dog ears and crouching like a dog at the same time keeping a safe distance from him.

Yukio's mouth gaped open. It couldn't be...

Eri rolled her eyes.

"Jeez bro!! Mother told me that you are powerful than Papa...and I can see with this love web that you've made...and the cool barrier you'd erected. And you turn out to be a complete dumbo??" Eri said chuckling.

"Your brother??" Yukio said still uncertain and ignoring the teasing by her.

"Okay!! You are Yukio Takahashi, son of Sesshoumaru and Rin. And am Daughter of the same Sesshoumaru and Rin...actually Rianna. And the girl whom you have slept with the whole night is my best friend and my cousin, Sakura, daughter of...Kagome and Inuyasha. Is that enough or do you want more?" She said, her big grin splitting her face.

"You must really leave her bro now...you know...she has a priest brother who can purify your glorified ass like..."Eri couldn't complete for she was crushed by Yukio. She gasped as she crashed into his chest and it almost ached but she liked it. Her brtother, whom she'd adored ever since she'd known him, whom she'd been itching to meet and hug like this...

Tears were flowing and whispered, "I love you so much...why did you leave me??"

"I didn't want to...I was so stupid...really...I am sorry...I will never let you go now..."Yukio said holding her and he felt tears on him. He pulled her to face him and wiped her tears.

"I have always loved you...Eri...missed you very much..."He said.

"Really?" Eri asked, her eyes growing big and looking like puppy eyes.

He smiled and wondered what in the world had driven him to run away from something so beautiful that was before him.

"Yeah...and you are very beautiful..."He said.

"Mmm...more beautiful than...Sakura??" She asked her eyes getting a mischevious glint and he scoffed.

Infact Sakura was getting up and she had pulled blanket over herself and she looked very much confused.

"Why am I naked?? And why can I smell...Eri?? Is that you?" Sakura seemed to tremble.

"Thats right Sweety. And forget it, I am never going to let you live through this..."Eri said winking at Yukio who could feel his cheeks burn. He turned to look at Sakura whose cheeks were beet red.

"Do you mind sis??" Yukio asked and feigned a scornful look.

"Oh yeah...I am borrowing my friend now brother, Mamma is waiting for ya in the next room. Maybe you'd want to meet her and Papa..." Eri said reaching for the clothes she'd brought and going to Sakura.

Yukio's face fell and his form drooped. Eri's hands wrapped around him and he looked at her.

"Hey...it will be fine."She said and he nodded.

When he made out the door and looked at Eri sincerely helping Sakura with clothes, he realized what he'd missed. He could see a mother in his sister and he'd missed that. He saw her smile and knew that he'd missed a good friend.

"How can you kiss him??" Kouga shouted and Kaoru closed her ears.

"Yeah!! How can you kiss her?" Sango asked and Shippou looked at the floor.

It was Miroku who'd caught both of them making out early in the morning. Not that he minded but the fact that he was staring at it stupidly had brought Inuyasha to look at it as well and he started throwing fits.

Kagome had restrained him at the moment.

"I see nothing wrong!" Rin said and Kouga directed a sharp look at her.

"Okay, she is a demon and he is a priest!" Kouga said and Rin glared at her.

"Thats right. What in the world were you thinking Shippou?" Inuyasha asked as he closed in dangerously toward his son and Shippou fidgeted.

"Thats rich coming from a hanyou who's mated to a priestess." Sesshoumaru spoke cooly as always and Inuyasha guffawed.

"Sesshoumaru I am getting back to you. My daughter is involved with your son! And she is just sixteen." Inuyasha berrated.

"Thats again rich coming from you, considering that you happily gave Rin to Sesshoumaru who is two hundred and..."Kagome started but was shut off by Inuyasha.

"But that is different. Both my kids are...are..."Inuyasha was grappling for words.

"Are like their parents." Sango finished and that earned Inuyasha's hard glare.

Ayame was already hugging Rin and Kagome.

"Hey!! We are going to be in-laws!!" Ayame chirped.

"SHUT UP!!" Both Kouga's and Inuyasha's voice cut through sharply.

And they stared at each other.

"Its all because of your stupid son. He is just like you Inuyasha." Kouga started and Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Get the popcorn, its going to end the same way." Miroku said and Kikyou smiled at her father.

"Oh yeah!! Then your sweet lil girl isn't so much of an inocent either, you mangy Wolf!" Inuyasha said right back.

Both forgot about Shippou and Kaoru.

"Oh yeah! He is the one who always had that stupid blush on his face..."Kouga said.

"And yeah! Your girl always found a reason to kiss my son!" Inuyasha rattled off.

"He is no less than a player and a womaniser!" Kouga said.

"Shippou is just sixteen." Sango said calmly.

"And she is no less than a slut!" Inuyasha said equally.

"She is sixteen too!!" This was Miroku.

But suddenly both startled a bit when something electrifying passed through them and they slid to the floor.

"Shippou!!" Sesshoumaru scolded and Shippou winced and looked at Sesshoumaru apologetically.

"I am sorry Uncle." He said meekly.

The girls(Ayame, Rin, Sango and Kagome) laughed and Kaoru went near both knocked out canines to check if they were alright. Well, her boyfriend was quite spontaneous.

"You should learn to control yourself Shippou." Sesshoumaru said getting near him.

"Sessh...watch out he is still on a high." Rin said amidst laughter and Shippou shouted back," No am not Aunt Rin."

"Yukio!!" Ayame said suddenly noticing her friend standing at the door way. It seemed like he was there was quite sometime with the amused look on his face.

Ayame bounced off and tackled him staright on.

"Hey Ayame..." Yukio said as he closed his eyes, inhaling her scent deeply.

"Missed you creep!" Ayame said and Yukio nodded. He had missed this more than her.

But he was still there not moving an inch as his eyes were trained now Shippou who was looking at him now.

Sesshoumaru touched Shippou's arm and Shippou smiled.

His powers were intimidating.

"He is quite powerful for his age..."Yukio said looking at his father.

"And he is still learning." Kagome added and Yukio smiled warmly at her.

Rin walked toward her son and Sesshoumaru too followed her.

Yukio's eyes were already moist...

* * *

Rin leaned closer to her mate and he ushered closer to her. 

"This is perfect now." She whispered and Sesshoumaru nodded.

They were back in their mansion in Japan. It was morning and people in the mansion were just waking up.

Rin was in the garden with Sesshoumaru, Eri and Sakura. Inuyasha and Kagome were inside setting the table for breakfast. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha families stayed together. As it should be.

"I love you." Rin whispered and Sesshoumaru pulled her closer against him looking into her eyes.

Even now, Sesshoumaru had diffivulty in being open but the way his eyes shone, Rin could say that he loved her. Very much.

"More than even you can imagine..."Sesshoumaru spoke huskily completeing her thoughts and she blushed, her eyes drooping close at the warmth.

Eri was listening to what Shippou was saying about meditation with rapt attention while Sakura seemed distracted..

"I am feeling thirsty, I'll be in a minute." Sakura spoke softly and got up making her way to the indoors.

"Goodmorning Sakura!" Sesshoumaru said and she wished him brightly and since she smelt Rin, she wished her too.

"I will call all of you once the table is set." Sakura said politely and Rin just couldn't stop smiling.

"Can't belive am almost a mother-in-law!" Rin said and Sesshoumaru had a ghost of smile on his lips.

Sakura was just in when she was suddenly assaulted by the scent of Yukio.

"Do you always listen to your brother in the mornings like that?" He asked and she nodded.

"Eri is actually more interested." She said hiding her face since he'd grabbed her and slammed her against his chest.

"Hmm...now how about a nice greeting..."He whispered now and she pushed him...tried to.

"Yukio-sama...your parents...and my parents..."She tried but was silenced by a kiss.

"I thought I told you to get the others Yukio. Not get all busy with my daughter." Kagome started so suddenly that Yukio let go of her suddenly and Sakura swayed only to be steadied by Eri.

"If you are going to let her on her own bro, I won't let my friend date you anymore." Eri sounded angry and Yukio smiled sheepishly.

"I'll go get Shippou." Yukio said and jogged out. Shippou was coming inside but stopped Yukio.

"Nani Shippou?" Yukio asked and Shippou colored.

"Your parents are busy..."He said and gestured him to come inside.

Yukio went a little ahead to get a look at his parents who were...

He turned back and faced Inuyasha.

"Are they coming?" Inuyasha asked hotly.

"No. Lets go ahead." Yukio said firmly.

Rin's laughter could be heard from the outside. Finally, she was happy. Sesshoumaru was happy. They were happy.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: Okay am happy. Are you happy??? Its a brand new year guys!! I wish you all a good new year and pray to God that he gives you courage to face the lows in life!!!

Okay guys...I got just one person tellin' me what fic is expected. Lemme know...okay???

I thank my reviewers who have been throughout and all the others who have read it. Hope you liked it just as much I liked writing it. I will be back soon with another fic!!!

Again Happy New Year!!!


End file.
